ZLL3
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Law, Zoro et Luffy sont en colloc ensemble. Les deux derniers sont des emmerdeurs de premières ordre dans la hiérarchie pour Law qui n'as plus qu'une envie, se barrer loin d'eux ! Cependant c'est loin de faire partie des plans de ces emmerdeurs même. Jamais ils ne laisseraient Law partir, il était à eux ! Relations homosexuels explicites, Trouple !
1. Chapter 1

**Trio gagnant**

 **Chapitre 1**

Law fit claquer sa langue contre son palet avec un profond agacement, son regard gris fusillant le mur en face de lui. Il était à deux doigt de casser son crayon qu'il tenait d'une main tremblante tellement il était à bout. Il avait un examen important dans à peine trois jours sur le système nerveux cerebro spinal qu'il ne comptait en aucun cas louper... Le problème n'était pas qu'il apprenait lentement ou qu'il ne comprenait strictement rien à la biologie, au contraire, il était plus doué que la plus part des gens. Sa rapidité d'apprentissage était hors norme, il comprenait et imprégnait les informations en un temps record comme une vraie éponge. Certain de ses professeurs avait même quelques fois comparé son esprit à celui d'un génie... Cependant son génie était actuellement salement mis à l'épreuve... On avait beau être Einstein, si on était incapable de se concentrer un temps soit peu, ça ne servait strictement à rien !

\- Zooorooo ! Hurla une voix extatique qu'il reconnaissait bien dans le salon. Troooop coooool ! Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! Wooooooow !

Law perdit une nouvelle fois sa concentration en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il soupira fortement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Ce crétin de marimo devait encore lui faire une démonstration de maniement d'épées... Ou un truc du genre... Il venait tout juste de finir un concours international qu'il avait encore perdu contre son éternel rival, Dracule Mihawk. Avoir seulement la deuxième place le rendait tellement amer qu'il s 'était mis à s'entraîner deux fois plus qu'avant... Le salon devenait toujours sa salle d'entraînement après ses compétitions, heureusement que celui-ci était grand... Cependant, c'était loin d'être assez visiblement puisqu'il entendit soudainement du verres se fracasser puis le rire reconnaissable entre tous de Luffy...

\- Il fait son humble devant les caméras mais je peux te certifier qu'il se payait bien ma poire lorsqu'on était sur le podium ! Entendit-il grogner le sabreur. Ça se voyait dans son regard perfide ! Hurla-t-il soudainement, faisant presque vibrer les murs et sursauter Law qui échappa son stylo.

L'étudiant en médecine respira à nouveau profondément avant de se baisser pour aller saisir de sa main tatouée son stylo au sol. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il ait un examen lorsque Zoro était aussi furieux après une énième défaite ? Il pouvait gérer lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que de l'autre pile électrice hyperactive mais si l'algue verte s'y mettait aussi... Il n'avait cesser d'essayer et d'échouer de se concentrer, accumulant toujours plus de retard dans son apprentissage. Normalement il sort de l'appartement lorsqu'ils sont trop bruyant, vas dans un café ou à la bibliothèque mais aujourd'hui, on était dimanche...

\- Si tu veux je demande où il habite à Robin et je vais lui casser une jambe !

\- Merci, mais ça ira Luffy. Fit Zoro qui devait certainement sourire de façon carnassière. Je préfère la lui couper moi même ! Devant le monde entier !

S'en suivit une explosion de deux rires, un gras et machiavélique et l'autre plus léger et moqueur. Law faisait maintenant tapoter son stylo contre son livre de médecine, relisant éternellement la même phrase, sa patience s'effilochant à une vitesse vertigineuse...

\- Ouais, comme les dizaines d'autres fois que tu l'as affronté ! Se gaussa Luffy. Lui il a jamais manqué de te rétamer par contre ! S'exclama-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Enfoiré, Luffy ! Hurla Zoro.

Le son de pas précipités suivit l'esclandre. Sûr que ces deux crétins en étaient venu aux mains. Law entendit quelques exclamations surprises, quelques jurons et ricanements puis un fracas, certainement celui de plusieurs chaises se renversant. Une veine pulsait sur son front, un coin de ses lèvres étaient étiré dans un tique nerveux. Comment était-il sensé se concentré tandis que ces deux abrutis d'amis se bastonnait dans la pièce juste à côté de lui ?! Il ne comptait certainement pas refaire une années parce qu'ils n'étaient pas foutu de se la fermer et rester calme cinq minutes ! Soudain un petit cri apeuré de Luffy retentit suivit d'un bruit tonitruant juste en face de lui. Le mur trembla fortement plusieurs fois, comme lorsqu'on y plaquait quelqu'un contre avec sauvagerie. Il se releva et recula hâtivement, renversant son fauteuil qui claqua contre le parquet de sa chambre. Il fixa avec des yeux écarquillés le mur, entendit des sortes de murmures de l'autre côté puis soudainement un poing traversa le mur et se retrouve dans sa chambre. Law sentit son sourcil tiquer tandis qu'il regardait les phalanges bronzés qui n'étaient autres que celles de Luffy...

\- Oh merde, fit d'ailleurs ce dernier, Law vas encore gueuler. Fit-il en retirant son poing, repérant Law par la nouvelle ouverture fais maison. Ah ! S'étonna-t-il avec un grand sourire. Law ! T'étais là !

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Luffy attendait visiblement qu'il dise quelque chose. Zoro jeta également rapidement un coup d'œil par le trou... Law aurait certainement apprécié le silence qui régnait enfin dans l'appartement... Certainement...

\- Luffy... Fit-il de sa voix rauque, son envie meurtrière semblant parfaitement transparaître puisque l'autre jeune homme brun se mit à sourire et rire nerveusement.

\- Law, désolé pour le trou. Fit-il en joignant ses mains devant lui dans une prière.

\- Et ? Le fusilla du regard Law.

\- Et... Souffla Luffy, son regard s'égarant sur le côté, visiblement scotché par le néant envahissant sa tête. Je le reboucherais ! Promis ! S'exclama-t-il finalement.

\- Je préfère le faire moi même. Rétorqua Law. Tu fais du travaille dégueulasse quand il s'agit de quelque chose que tu ne veux pas vraiment faire.

\- N'est ce pas ! Rit Luffy, se croyant déjà sortit d'affaire.

\- En contre partie, je veux que vous la fermiez maintenant. Gronda Law avant d'aller dans le salon pour se placer devant Zoro qui était toujours contre le mur. Tout les deux ! Le fusilla-t-il du regard.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est incapable de contrôler sa force ! Se défendit Zoro avec son habituel air renfrogné lorsqu'il était pris à partie de la sorte.

\- Alors tient le ! S'invectiva Law. J'ai un examen important dans quelques jours et je ne peux pas me concentrer avec tout le vacarme que vous faîtes !

\- T'as toujours des examens ! Gémit de Luffy d'un air dépité.

\- Au mois moi, j'ai des examens ! Rétorqua Law en mettant une main sur sa hanche.

\- Hey ! Figure toi que moi aussi ! S'outra alors le marimo.

\- Ne compare pas tes compétitions stupides à mes examens pour devenir médecin ! S'outra de même le brun tandis que Luffy regardait ses deux amis s'engueuler en se pinçant exagérément les lèvres.

\- Mes compétitions ne sont pas stupides ! Grogna sombrement Zoro qui saisit brutalement le col de Law. Elles me permettent également de me faire connaître pour le jour où je voudrais éventuellement apprendre à d'autres à manier des katanas.

\- Toi ? Professeur ? Se moqua Law en arrachant la poigne du marimo de son col. Avec la tronche de tueur que tu te payes ?!

\- Tu peux parler ! Riposta aussitôt Zoro. Tu seras certainement surnommé le chirurgien de la mort avec ce regard de poisson mort !

\- Tu crois que je me paye ces mégas cernes par plaisirs ?! Hurla Law. Tu crois que c'est à cause de qui que je suis carrément en retard pour mes révisions hein ?! Tout ça parce que vous n'êtes pas foutu de rester calme une seconde ! Toujours entrain de hurler, de brailler, de gesticuler de partout ! Ça fait des jours maintenant ! Je ne sais même plus combien de fois je vous ais demandé de baisser le ton mais rien ! Même la nuit je ne peux pas étudier tranquille bordel ! Cria-t-il, son poing frappant soudainement le mur, se rendant compte qu'il était encore plus à fleur de peau qu'il ne le croyait. Luffy vas se goinfrer en plein milieu de la nuit et toi tu t'entraînes à des heures pas possible ! Vous êtes invivable !

\- Tu savais très bien dans quoi tu t'aventurais en nous rejoignant. Rétorqua d'un ton soudainement plus froid Zoro, son regard se faisant dure. Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours déménager.

\- Wow, wow doucement tous les deux ! Intervint Luffy qui se plaça à côté d'eux, une main sur une épaule à chacun.

\- Je devrais sans doute faire ça ouais ! Le prit au mot Law.

\- Hey ! S'exclama Luffy en secouant vigoureusement leur épaule pour les amener à le regarder. On reste ensemble ! Décréta-t-il derechef. On a toujours été ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi Law devrait partir ! Fit-il plus pour Zoro qui se croisa ses bras devant son torse.

\- Vous avez toujours été ensemble. Releva Law qui soutint le regard amer de Zoro. Vous avez toujours eut un lien plus profond, c'était sans doute une mauvaise idée que je...

\- Tu es tout autant mon ami d'enfance que Zoro ! S'insurgea Luffy. Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi !

\- Peut être est-il jaloux ? Se moqua Zoro.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! S'exclama Law avant de soupirer en secouant la tête. Je dis juste que je n'ai peut être pas ma place dans cet appart avec vous finalement. Confessa-t-il, son regard se baissant sur le côté et prenant une légère lueur peiné.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Bien sûr que tu as ta place parmi nous. Fit Luffy, l'inquiétude marquant ses traits.

\- En tant qu'ami certes, mais certaine personnalité ne vont juste pas ensemble... Souffla Law.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit nous ce que tu as dans la tête ! Persifla Zoro, son regard se faisant incendiaire.

\- Je sais très bien que vous entretenez une relation plus proche tous les deux. Lâcha alors Law, excédé par le marimo qui pour le coup, le regarda avec surprise. S'en est au point où parfois où je me sent de trop et je ne dis pas ça seulement parce que je suis en période d'examen. Régulièrement je ressent ça... Et j'en ai horreur.

Le silence suivit sa confession. Il détestait devoir parlé de pareil chose aussi sentimental... Il devait vraiment être sacrément à cran pour qu'ils parviennent à lui arracher de tels choses... Il vit Zoro et Luffy se fixer un instant, la gêne s'affichant sur leur visage respectif...

\- On est certes un peu plus complice avec Zoro, mais c'est seulement parce que tu es toujours absorbé par quelque chose d'autre... Fit Luffy. Même lorsque on fait tous une activité commune, tu as toujours un livre de médecine dans les mains alors évidemment tu ne partages pas les choses à la même intensité que nous... Peut être devrais tu sortir ton nez de tes livres plus souvent ? Proposa Luffy avec un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

Zoro et Law regardait leur ami avec des grands yeux surpris, ne s'attendant certainement pas à de tel paroles de la part de leur crétin favoris... Law soupira finalement en se frottant ses cheveux bruns déjà tout décoiffé.

\- Ça revient au même. Je ne ferais que perdre plus de temps encore dans mes études... Mais si je déménage, si je trouve un endroit tranquille pour étudier je suis sûr que je pourrais débloquer du temps pour être avec vous. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Gémit Luffy. On ferra moins de bruit, je te jure ! Je mangerais mon casse dalle de minuit dans ma chambre et Zoro ne s'entraînera plus du tout !

\- Hoy ! Comment ça plus du tout ? S'outra Zoro mis Luffy ne lui décocha même pas un regard, entièrement concentré sur Law.

\- Non je vous connaît depuis le temps. Fit Law en soupirant de dépit. Vous le ferez une journée et encore puis tout redeviendra comme avant. Dès que j'ai passé cet exam, je cherche un autre endroit et je déménage. J'essayerais de pas aller trop loin, ne vous en faîte pas en attendant j'aimerais beaucoup que vous restiez calme. Je ne vous demande pas de faire les morts, juste, moins de bruit. Supplia du regard Law avant qu'il ne retourne dans sa chambre avec un sourire pincé sur les lèvres.

Luffy et Zoro restèrent au même endroit à regarder la porte de leur ami puis à se regarder un long moment avant que le sabreur ne choppe le brun par le bras pour le traîner avec lui sur le balcon.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Couina aussitôt Luffy une fois la porte fermée. Et je sais que toi non plus !

Zoro ne répondit rien, son regard s'acérant au loin.

\- Peut être devrais-je déménager plus tôt... Murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Pas toi aussi ! S'exclama Luffy.

\- Je me suis fais pas mal d'argent avec mes compétitions Luffy. Fit Zoro qui tourna un regard carnassier vers son ami.

\- Tu préfères le frique à tes amis d'enfance ?! S'offusqua le brun, choqué.

\- Mais non ! S'exaspéra Zoro qui saisit doucement le bras de Luffy, ce dernier se calmant de suite à son contact. Je dis juste qu'avec cet argent, je planifiais d'acheter une maison qui pourrais tous nous fournir un lieu adéquat à nos besoins. Expliqua-t-il avant de voir l'air perplexe de Luffy. Une salle d'entraînement pour moi, un réfectoire pour toi et une bibliothèque avec un bureau pour Law, insonorisé et loin de tout le vacarme qu'on fait. Sourit-il.

\- Ah ouais ! Ce serait parfait ! S'exclama Luffy. Faut le dire à Law !

\- Attend ! Fit Zoro en retenant Luffy qui était déjà à la porte pour annoncer la nouvelle. Je l'aurais déjà fait si c'était possible mais il se trouve que niveau paperasse, il est encore trop tôt. Il me faut encore au moins un mois et je pourrais ensuite me débrouiller pour acheter la maison, je sais déjà laquelle serait parfaite.

\- Mais t'as tout prévu ! C'est génial ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt, faut le dire à Law, il ne dira plus qu'il veut nous quitter comme ça ! S'extasia Luffy.

\- Non, tu sais très bien comment cet idiot vas réagir ! Grogna Zoro. Il vas dire que c'est insensé et risqué, je l'entend déjà me faire des serments gonflants alors que l'emplacement de la maison est parfait pour ses études, j'ai carrément fais passer ses besoins en priorités pour la choisir mais tu le connais. Soupira-t-il. Il trouve toujours quelque chose à redire ce rabat-joie. Persifla-t-il en ramenant Luffy vers lui. Il vas vouloir insister pour payer une part alors qu'il est un étudiant sans le sous comme tous les étudiants qui se respect et il vas pas me lâcher la grappe !

\- Shi shi shi, c'est pas faux. Rit Luffy qui se rapprocha de son ami, leur torse se touchant presque.

\- Mais tu sais que lorsqu'il décide de quelque chose, il n'en démord pas. Rappela Zoro. Il vas vraiment partir de l'appart. Et si jamais il y arrive il ne voudra certainement pas emménager ensuite avec nous dans la maison.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Luffy.

\- Parce qu'il n'aime pas être redevable ou une connerie du genre. Il vas encore nous sortir qu'il ne se sent pas à sa place alors que c'était quasiment pour lui que j'ai cherché cette maison. S'agaça Zoro.

\- Tu veux le forcer à nous suivre ? Fit Luffy d'une voix dubitative en tournant la tête sur le côté.

\- On vas non seulement le forcer à nous suivre mais également l'empêcher de se faire la malle le temps que je finisse d'obtenir la maison. Sourit Zoro de façon carnassière, s'imaginant déjà l'agitation que cela créerait.

\- Je pourrais la voir ?! Demanda tout excité Luffy qui passa ses bras autour du cou de Zoro, leur nez se frôlant.

\- Si tu veux. Sourit le vert qui posa une main sur la hanche du brun.

* * *

Luffy fixait les lettres "D.E.A.T.H" tatouées sur les doigts de son ami qui écrivait déjà depuis une dizaine de minute. Il aimait les tatouages de Law, c'était juste trop cool ! Luffy aurait aimé se faire tatouer mais il ne se voyait pas attendre des heures immobiles à rien faire. Ce serait juste l'ennuie suprême ! Peut être un jour se ferait-il un petit tatouage rapide... Pensa-t-il en croquant dans son sandwich à pleine dent.

\- Toujours pas de crampe ? Demanda-t-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

\- Non. Murmura Law en continuant d'écrire et de lire à la fois.

Luffy siffla d'admiration avant de croquer dans une pomme, son regard ne lâchant jamais son ami.

\- Je vais voir mes frères après, il n'y aura que Zoro jusqu'à ce soir.

\- D'accord. Répondit Law sans relever son regard de son bouquin.

Luffy et Zoro était incroyablement silencieux depuis leur engueulade de la veille. Il ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Avoir le jeune homme brun lui parler calmement de la sorte ne le dérangeait en aucun cas, il était passé maître dans l'art de tenir une conversation simple tout en étudiant à côté. Il fallait juste que le ton reste tranquille, ce qui arrivait rarement vue la personnalité explosive qu'avait Luffy. Mais ce dernier prenait soin des gens qu'il aimait alors jusqu'à maintenant il était resté calme. Law avait un peu mauvaise conscience que ce soit à cause de sa menace de déménager mais il savait qu'il avait raison... Jamais il ne pourrait faire ses études sereinement avec Zoro et Luffy qui hurlaient et se chamaillaient sans arrêt. Il tourna la page de son livre et continua de prendre ses annotations au moment où Zoro entra sans toquer dans sa chambre.

\- Ace et Sabo sont là Luffy. Informa le marimo.

\- Cool ! S'exclama Luffy avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de filer voir ses frères.

Zoro regarda silencieusement Law un instant puis alla s'allonger sur le lit de son ami en soupirant de bien être.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda l'étudiant en médecine, toujours sans relever le nez de son livre.

\- Sieste. C'est plutôt évident. Murmura Zoro qui avait croisé les mains derrière sa tête et placé sa cheville sur son genoux replié.

\- Tu peux aller dans ta chambre pour ça. Rouspéta Law.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il regarda par dessus son épaule et soupira en voyant que Zoro était déjà endormit sur son lit. Au moins lui ne parlait pas dans son sommeil comme un certain brun, pensa-t-il en haussant des épaules. Avec Luffy, dehors en compagnie de ses frères et Zoro endormit, il parvint à travailler plusieurs heures d'affilés sans interruption à sa grande joie. Il avait presque finit de rattraper son retard lorsque la pile électrique revint.

\- Toujours entrain de bosser ?! S'étonna le brun qui regarda Law avec des gros yeux.

\- J'ai presque finit... Murmura Law qui fut soudainement saisit par le bras et tiré vers son lit.

\- Vient dormir ! S'exclama Luffy qui le jeta au côté de Zoro étant maintenant tourné sur le côté vers le mur, un bras replié sous sa tête.

\- Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait finit...  
\- M'en fou, s'exclama joyeusement Luffy, je me suis fait péter le bide avec Ace et Sabo alors maintenant je veux ronquer !

\- Ronquer ?! Où as tu appris ce mot, et je ne suis pas obliger de ronquer avec toi ! Protesta Law qui se fit pousser au centre de son lit pour faire de la place à l'autre brun.

\- Si ! Comme quant on dormait dans les champs quant on était gosses ! Rit Luffy qui se couchait déjà, une main tenant son poignet.

\- Oui mais on est plus des gosses et c'est mon lit ! Grogna Law qui se redressa sur son coude en voulant sortir du lit.

Mais soudainement Zoro se retourna et passa son bras en travers de sa taille qu'il tira brutalement à lui. Law couina et se débattit en vain contre le sabreur qui était sans conteste bien plus fort que lui. Il finit par soupirer de dépit et posa sa tête contre un bout de son oreiller pris par le marimo et fusilla du regard Luffy qui riait doucement avant de se caler contre lui, passant son bras également autour de sa taille, juste au dessus de celui de Zoro avant de s'endormir quasiment dans la seconde. Il avait Luffy contre son torse, ce dernier ayant niché son nez dans son cou sans surprise et Zoro était tout contre son dos, même son bassin était contre ses fesses, ce qui était bien plus surprenant en revanche vue comme le marimo n'était pas du tout câlin. Il était certainement entrain de faire un rêve plaisant ou alors son histoire de déménagement le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer... Pensa Law avant de sentir ses yeux se fermer tout seul. Il avait encore du travail à faire mais se retrouver dans une si plaisante douce étreinte lui fit remettre à demain ses projets et il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée rapidement.

* * *

\- Il est trop mignon ! S'exclama Luffy tout bas en jouant avec les cheveux de Law qui dormait toujours comme une pierre.

Zoro ne répondit rien, son regard ne lâchant pas le bel endormit. Law était tourné sur le côté et avait ses bras tout contre lui, ce qui lui faisait penser à un petit chaton. Son pull noir plumé au col avait remonté pendant la nuit et découvrait sa hanche. Il portait son jean moucheté serré qui lui moulait magnifiquement bien son jolie petit cul … Il ne put s'empêcher de faire filer ses doigts sur la hanche tannée, longea le creux formé par l'os ressortant, passa ses doigts sur le boxer dépassant et buta sur le jean.

\- Zoro ! S'exclama tout bas Luffy qui fit des yeux de soucoupes en faisant des signes étranges avec ses mains.

\- J'ai envie de le toucher. Fit d'une voix rauque Zoro qui se voyait déjà enfouir sa main dans le jean de Law pour se saisir de son membre.

Quel genre de réaction aurait-il en se rendant compte que quelqu'un le masturbait dans son sommeil ? Gémirait-il sensuellement en se réveillant doucement ou hoquetterait-il en se redressant soudainement ? Le ferait-il s'arrêter en remarquant que c'était de son due ou au contraire, se mettrait-il à se déhancher dans sa main ? Zoro déglutit à cette idée même, sentit son propre membre s'engorger de désir pour Law qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Peut être même se frotterait-il contre lui en gémissant son nom dans l'oreiller, les joues rougit par l'embarras alors que son corps réclamait d'être pris...

\- Ça se fait pas ! Fit Luffy qui attrapa le poignet de Zoro. Pas quant-il dors !

\- T'as pas envie toi ? Demanda Zoro d'un ton accusateur.

Luffy regarda à nouveau Law toujours aussi inconscient et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai envie, mais il n'aimerait pas. Souffla-t-il, son regard descendant sur le bas ventre découvert de Law, exactement là où la main de Zoro était positionnée.

\- J'en peut plus Luffy, grogna doucement Zoro qui commença à passer ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer de Law, ça fait des semaines que j'ai envie de lui !

\- Dis que je ne te satisfait pas assez ! Bouda Luffy.

\- Si, mais c'est Law... Grogna Zoro tout bas, son regard se perdant à nouveau sur les traits fins de l'homme en question.

Il avait toujours eut envie de le voir perdre son sourire sarcastique sous ses mains. Il rêvait de l'entendre gémir de sa voix rauque depuis tellement longtemps... Mais Law était sans arrêt occupé à faire autre chose, jamais il n'avait put tenter un rapprochement et il n'était pas non plus du genre à courir après les gens... Il n'aurait sans doute jamais une autre occasion de le toucher et l'embrasser...

\- T'as raison. Entendit-il Luffy souffler fébrilement, ce qui l'interpella et le fit le regarder. J'ai rêvé que je le suçait pendant que tu me prenais cette nuit.

Zoro déglutit à la confession. Luffy faisait toujours des rêve « what the fuck ? » à part ceux qui étaient érotiques. Il déglutit à l'idée de faire gémir Luffy autour du membre de Law qui rejetterait la tête en arrière en gémissant également de plaisirs et juste sous ses yeux. Il saisirait sans doute la nuque de Law pour l'embrasser férocement à pleine bouche tandis que son autre main tiendrait fermement la hanche de Luffy qu'il pénétrerait de façon autoritaire... Il frémit à l'idée de soumettre ses deux hommes sous ses coups de reins et voulut enfoncer sa main dans le boxer de Law mais vit son excitation de courte duré lorsqu'il se fit stopper net par la poigne toujours présente de Luffy sur son poignet. Le gamin avait une force monstre malgré sa stature maigrelette, Luffy était sans aucun doute l'un des mystères de l'univers.

\- Pas pendant qu'il dort ! Gronda Luffy.

\- T'inquiète, il vas pas dormir longtemps. Ricana Zoro mais se retrouva bien incapable de prouver ses dires, Luffy le tenant fermement.

\- En plus j'ai faim ! Couina Luffy qui se redressa soudainement.

\- Moi aussi j'ai faim alors lâche moi ! Fit Zoro en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Parle pas de Law comme si c'était un simple bout de viande ! S'exaspéra Luffy qui choppa le col de son ami pour le tirer à lui et faire s'entre choquer leur front. Et pourtant tu sais que je tuerais pour de la viande !

\- Tu crois que je me retiendrait de la sorte si je pensais ça de lui ? Éructa Zoro qui saisit à deux mains le col de l'autre brun.

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de lui, c'est pas pour autant que je lui saute dessus à la première occasion ! Queutard ! Pire que Sanji ! Attaqua Luffy, sachant pertinemment qu'il visait là où ça titillait salement.

\- Quoi ?! Vociféra Zoro aussitôt, oubliant totalement l'endormit à leur côté. Ne me compare pas à cette chose ! Cette étrangeté de la nature ! Il me sort par les yeux !

\- Avoue que tu l'aimes bien ! Fit sur un ton moqueur Luffy.

\- Lui ?! Je l'aimerais bien le jour où il serra six pieds sous terre !

\- La haine est le plus pur des amours. Rit Luffy en haussant frénétiquement des sourcils.

\- Vous allez la fermer ?! Grogna soudainement Law qui s'était subitement redresser. Si vous voulez vous disputer vous le faîtes ailleurs ! Cria-t-il en poussant Luffy qui s'effondra au sol. Vous êtes vraiment invivable tous les deux ! Fit-il en envoyant Zoro le rejoindre d'un coup de pied. Dehors !

Il entendit Luffy s'excuser piteusement et s'en aller, suivit de Zoro qui afficha son air grognon et ferma la porte. Law soupira et se laissa retomber dans son lit. Pour une fois qu'il avait dormit plusieurs heurs d'affilées sans se réveiller, il avait fallut que ces deux idiots beuglent comme des dingues de bon matin... Il tira sa couette à lui et s'enroula dedans, peut être pourrait-il se rendormir, juste une heure ou deux puis il se remettrait au travail. Zoro regardait Luffy dévaliser le frigo pensivement. Law allait certainement réviser d'arrache pied jusqu'au jour de son examen soit après demain... Il savait que jusque là il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, l'étudiant en médecine ne chercherait pas encore à déménager. De plus, s'il pouvait lui laisser l'appartement libre le temps de ses révisions, ça le mettrait de bonne humeur pour la suite...

\- Luffy ! Appela-t-il le jeune homme qui tourna son attention vers lui, du jambon pendant de sa bouche. Ton frère est bien partit en vacances ce matin ?

\- Ouais ! Fit le brun qui replongea le nez dans le frigo.

\- T'as toujours les clefs de chez lui ?

* * *

Il attendit que Luffy déverrouille la porte de l'appartement de son frère puis il poussa le jeune homme à l'intérieur avant de refermer hâtivement la porte en le plaquant contre. Ils avaient prit l'habitude de coucher ensemble hors de leur appartement parce que Luffy était terriblement vocal et que tous les voisins savaient ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il s'envoyait en l'air. Et Law leur aurait arraché la tête dans les premières secondes ! Il se jeta sur les lèvres de Luffy qui rit en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- T'es encore excité de ce matin ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Carrément, il vas finir par me rendre dingue. Grogna Zoro contre les lèvres de Luffy.

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de lui... Souffla le brun qui recula son visage de Zoro pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- … Tu veux le faire ? Demanda celui-ci avant de sourire en voyant celui immense de Luffy.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc quelques minutes après sur le lit dans la chambre d'ami, entièrement nu si ce n'est le bandeau qu'ils avaient tout les deux sur les yeux. Zoro suçait l'un des tétons de Luffy qui gémissait doucement en se tortillant sensuellement, ses jambes encerclant la taille de Zoro qui mordit le bout de chaire, faisant presque crier Luffy.

\- Soit plus silencieux bordel Luffy ! S'exclama soudainement Zoro en retirant violemment son bandeau pour fusiller du regard le brun.

\- Pourquoi ?! S'agaça Luffy. Y a personne autour, qu'est ce qu'on s'en fou que je soit HYPER BRUYANT ?! Gueula-t-il en frappant des deux mains le matelas.

\- Parce que Law ne gueulerait pas comme tu le fais !

\- Et qu'est ce que t'en sais d'abord... Rétorqua Luffy qui releva enfin son bandeau pour le regarder avec des yeux dubitatifs.

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, ces derniers tombant par hasard sur une cravate abandonné sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il s'en saisit et la présenta à Luffy qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Imagine que Law ne supporte pas que tu sois bruyant et qu'il t'a bâillonné d'accord ? Proposa Zoro avec un grand sourire carnassier.

\- C'est vrai que c'est quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire. Murmura Luffy avant de remettre son bandeau.

Zoro lui passa le bâillon improvisé qu'il noua derrière la tête de Luffy avant de le retourner contre le matelas puis de remettre son bandeau. Il aimait l'idée de bâillonner Law pour ne plus entendre ses remarques acerbes mais seulement ses gémissements étouffés tandis qu'il le prenait par derrière. À nouveau dans la fantaisie, il commença à lécher le dos de Luffy, s'imaginant sans mal être celui tatoué de Law. Seul des gémissements étouffés étaient maintenant audibles, les rendant facilement comparable à ceux que Law pourrait réellement faire.

\- Passons aux choses sérieuse veux tu ? Murmura-t-il tout bas, surtout pour ne pas perturber Luffy dans sa propre fantaisie, celui-ci s'imaginant que c'était le sexe de Law qu'il sentait contre ses fesses. Je vais enfoncer mes doigts en toi, grogna-t-il en sentant avec délectation Law frémir contre lui, et faire en sorte que tu puisses recevoir ma queue en toi sans trop de mal.

\- Humm... Gémit doucement Law.

\- Tu aimerais ça ? Demanda Zoro avec délectation, s'imaginant Law frémit et s'impatienter sous lui.

\- Hun hun ! Acquiesça Luffy, fébrilement.

Il entendit le bouchon du lubrifiant s'ouvrir puis son contenu être déversé avec exaltation. Il sentait son corps chauffer tandis que les mains de Law descendait le long de ses flancs pour aller écarter ses fesses, le faisant hoqueter et se cambrer. Il voulait Law en lui ! Bordel il crevait d'envie de sentir son membre écarter son intimité et se loger profondément en lui ! Il frotta son front contre l'oreiller en gémissant piteusement, l'envie lui faisant tourner la tête. Il releva ses fesses et se jucha sur ses genoux, espérant faire passer correctement le message. Le petit rire qu'émit Law le rendit fébrile et il creusa plus encore le dos, présentant son intimité sans gêne, le désirs seul parlant.

\- Je savais que tu ne demandais que ça. Fit sarcastiquement Law qui appuya contre son intimité jusqu'à la pénétrer d'un doigt lubrifié.

\- HUmnn !

\- T'es une vraie petite salope en faîte. Grogna fébrilement Zoro, son membre se faisant maintenant douloureux à l'idée de parler à Law de la sorte.

Il ne put s'empêcher de mordre l'épaule de Law qu'il sentit avec adoration se tendre et gémir sous lui. Il fit entrer et sortir son doigt auquel il ajouta rapidement un deuxième pour étirer ses chaires chaudes. Il crevait d'envie de les investir pour s'y enfoncer profondément. Law le rendait dingue et en tout temps. Son désirs pour lui en devenait insoutenable certain jour ! Il le sentait s'ouvrir à lui d'une façon exquise, ses jambes s'écartant toujours plus et même son intimité l'acceptant voracement. Il grogna à l'idée d'un Law aussi désireux et se força à le préparer convenablement malgré son désir d'enfoncer son sexe en lui dans la seconde. Il désirait Law depuis tellement de temps... Et savoir qu'il se déhanchait sur ses doigts, lui, le petit génie taciturne avec toujours un commentaire acerbe pour le rendre dingue, ne pouvait que lui plaire. Il retira ses trois doigts et cessa de jouer avec l'intimité de Law, l'entendit gémir de frustration avec délectation. Il ne put s'empêcher de donner une gifle à l'une de ses fesses et adora l'entendre crier dans le bâillon.

\- Soit patient, grogna Zoro, tu vas l'avoir de toute façon.

\- Hummm... Gémit longuement Luffy de désespoir avant qu'il ne sente le membre dure de Law longer ses fesses jusqu'à enfin atteindre son intimité.

Il gémit et se déhancha frénétiquement pour sentir son membre en lui. Enfin il allait pouvoir être lié à Law de cette façon également, comme il l'était avec Zoro. Il allait enfin savoir ce que ça faisait que d'avoir son membre en lui. Il aimait Law comme un dingue, l'avait toujours aimé. Law était tout ce qu'il n'était pas, sérieux, calme, travailleur, intelligent, retord sur les bords et diablement sexy. Savoir qu'un tel homme allait le prendre, s'enfoncer en lui pour le faire crier comme un damné puis le remplir de son sperme le rendait fébrile et fou de désir. Il crut sentir son cœur s'arrêter lorsque Law commença finalement à le pénétrer. Il n'y teint plus et balança ses hanches en arrière, s'empalant sur le membre d'une seule traite et faisant grogner Law. Luffy rit à travers le bâillon, ce qui lui valut un coup de rein vengeur qui le fit hoqueter et gémir longuement, ses mains serrant plus encore les draps entre ses doigts fébriles.

\- Même avec ma queue en toi tu trouves le moyen d'être chiant ! S'agaça Zoro qui saisit les cheveux noir de Law dont il tira la tête en arrière t arracha un glapissement adorable. C'est moi qui domine alors tu restes tranquille et tu me laisses te baiser. Fit-il d'un ton autoritaire avant de reculer quelque peu ses hanches pour se renfoncer fermement en Law qu'il entendit gémir dans une sorte de sanglot étouffé.

Zoro jura doucement, lâcha les cheveux noirs et fit glisser sa main contre la peau tatouée de Law. Il était en lui, certes il ne pouvait pas vénérer son corps parce qu'il ne pouvait tromper son esprit à ce point là mais... Il saisit fermement les hanches étroites de Law et commença un lent mais ferme déhanchement en lui. Il voyait presque son dos tatoué et musculeux se contracter sous chacun de ses coups de reins, ses mains agripper la tête de lit tandis qu'il accentuait son déhanché, s'enfonçant plus vite et avec plus de force en lui, gravant sa présence en son sein.

Luffy ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier à chaque fois que Law le pénétrait, heurtant son point sensible le faisant se contracter de plaisirs. Law le baisait avec fougue... Il pouvait presque voir son torse à damner travailler sous l'effort. Il aurait adoré pouvoir le serrer contre lui et sentir son odeur mais il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment correspondu. Law réajusta son emprise sur ses hanches et heurta de plein fouet sa prostate. Il hurla de plaisirs, des larmes commençant à mouiller le bandeau, son bâillon d'ors et déjà imbibé de sa salive. Il ne tiendrais guère plus longtemps et au vue des coups de reins erratiques de Law, lui non plus. Il se laissa donc totalement allé et laissa la jouissance l'agripper. Il se délecta de sentir le sexe de Law profondément emprisonné dans ses chaires tandis qu'il se déversait sur les draps en des spasmes jouissifs ravageurs.

Zoro grogna entre ses dents serrés et ne parvint qu'à faire des courts vas et vient rapide en Law qui s'était resserrer encore plus fort autour de lui. Il ne put le refuser et éjacula en lui, son dos se cambrant le plus possible pour être au plus profond de son corps. Il resta un instant à profiter de la fantaisie, s'imagina avoir réellement couché avec le beau brun taciturne à la langue aiguisée. Il grogna une dernière fois de bien être, exécutant des petits coups de reins dans les chaires chaudes et délicieusement humide puis se relâcha. Il s'empêcha de retomber sur Law... Luffy et se retira délicatement de lui avant d'enlever son bandeau. Il sourit en coin en voyant les traces de doigts qu'il avait apposé sur les hanches de Luffy qui respirait toujours fortement par le nez, apprécia la vue de son sperme s'écoulant lentement de son entrée et se pencha au dessus du plus jeune pour lui retirer son bandeau puis son bâillon avant de passer tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux fou.

Luffy respira un bon coup une fois plus bâillonné et laissa Zoro le rouler sur le côté pour qu'il se couche et le prenne dans ses bras. Zoro caressa son dos affectueusement, passa la main sur son flanc, sa hanche puis sa cuisse avant de remonter et de recommencer. Il malaxa une de ses fesses rebondit, glissa ses doigts entre ses jambes et grogna de satisfaction en constatant à quel point le brun était humide à cet endroit. Peu à peu Luffy revint à lui et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis frotta son visage contre le torse de Zoro qui sourit et embrassa les cheveux noir. Luffy mettait parfois un certain temps à se reconnecter, ça voulait dire qu'il avait carrément prit son pied et ça ne manquait jamais de flatter Zoro même en sachant que Law y était pour beaucoup.

\- Je suis presque sûr qu'on est les seuls à baiser en s'imaginant coucher avec la même personne. Fit doucement Zoro.

\- Shi shi shi, c'est pas faux ! Rit Luffy qui apposa une main sur le torse musculeux de son ami qu'il caressa paresseusement. En tout cas, si Law savait comment tu le traiterais au lit ! Tu m'as tiré les cheveux !

\- Genre t'as pas aimé. Rétorqua Zoro avec amusement.

Luffy sourit innocemment d'une façon adorable, le poussant à passer sa main sur sa mâchoire pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il investit la bouche de Luffy qui le laissa pleinement faire en gémissant doucement, appréciant toujours un peu de douceur après une bonne séance de baise torride. Pis le brun reposa sa tête sur le torse de Zoro qui ne tarda par à avoir une respiration lente et profonde, signe qu'il s'était endormit. Luffy rit en se demandant comment Zoro faisait pour dormir sans arrêt mais resta tout contre lui, appréciant sa chaleur, son odeur et l'instant de tranquillité. Pour une fois.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Trio merveilleux**

 **Chapitre 2**

Les deux jours qui suivirent, l'appartement fut incroyablement silencieux, au point que Law sortit le nez de sa chambre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il avait froncé les sourcils en remarquant le canapé vide, Luffy en ayant fait son deuxième lit et Zoro ne se privant jamais de siester dessus, c'était très suspect. Il passa discrètement la tête dans leur chambre, ces deux colocataires ayant sans doute opté pour un de leur lit respectif mais ces derniers étaient également vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fronça davantage encore les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il était déjà 19h... Ils avaient passé la journée dehors... Certainement ensemble... Law finit par hausser des épaules.

\- Ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent. Marmonna t-il avant d'aller dans le salon en vue de prendre de quoi grignoter.

Il avait passé la journée dans ses bouquins, enfin en mesure de se concentrer au point où il en avait oublié de manger. Cependant son ventre ne criait pas famine et seulement un en-cas lui suffirait. Ayant presque rattrapé son retard il décida de se relaxer devant la télé et se vautra dans le canapé. Luffy et Zoro ne devraient plus tarder.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait, car on était maintenant en plein milieu de la nuit et aucun des deux n'étaient revenu... Ce qui était plus que bizarre parce que s'ils avaient eut une soirée avec leurs amis, ils auraient forcément essayer de le traîner avec eux... Ou peut être que leur dispute de la veille les en avait dissuadés... Il soupira et éteignit la télé avant d'aller s'enrouler dans sa couette pour dormir. Mais encore une fois, son cerveau ne le lui permit pas. Il grogna et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller avec frustration. Ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner et tourner. Il détestait se faire emporter par le vrac de ses réflexions mais n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Les avaient-ils vexés ? Est ce qu'ils lui faisaient réellement la tête cette fois ? Mais il était en droit de gueuler ! Ça faisait des jours qu'il bossait dans le vide tandis que ses crétins ne cessaient de hurler, courir et grimper de partout comme des petits monstres hyperactifs. Ils n'avaient même pas exigé qu'ils la ferment, juste qu'ils se calment... Il grogna à nouveau et tourna dans son lit.

Déménagé semblait être la seule solution... Ils ne le faisaient sans doute pas exprès... Il savait qu'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès mais le mal restait le même. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, sentait la fatigue peser sur son corps mais ses yeux restaient obstinément ouvert. Luffy et Zoro se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, ils étaient ensemble carrément depuis la maternelle ! Lui ne les avait rencontré qu'au collège, et bien que ça fasse aussi pas mal d'années qu'il les connaissait, il avait toujours sentit qu'ils partageaient quelque chose qui n'existait pas avec lui. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux qui le brûlait. Plus le temps avait passé et plus ils les avaient sentit s'éloigner de lui. Luffy et Zoro étaient plus proche l'un de l'autre qu'avec lui, ils partageait une complicité dont il ne savait rien.

\- C'est ridicule. Grogna Law en se relevant brutalement.

Y penser n'y changerait rien. C'était un fait, ces deux là seraient sans aucun doute mieux juste tout les deux et loin de lui, toujours à rouspéter et gueuler. Leur personnalité ne collait pas, du moins pas pour la cohabitation. Ce n'était pas un secret, même les meilleurs amis du monde voudront éventuellement s'étrangler une fois qu'ils se retrouvent à habiter ensemble. Il se rassied à son bureau et reprit son stylo. Quitte à ne pas pouvoir dormir, autant être productif.

* * *

\- Mais comment on vas faire pour l'empêcher de partir ? Demanda Luffy qui appuyait comme un forcené sur la touche de sa manette, un bout de langue tiré sur le côté.

\- … Après son examen, il passe deux semaines à l'hôpital. Ce qui veut dire que la journée il n'aura pas le temps d'aller se renseigner pour un appart mais le soir serra l'occasion... Il faut faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas faire ses recherches. Expliqua Zoro qui passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun assied en tailleur entre ses jambes.

\- Comment ?! Demanda Luffy qui se recula brutalement lorsque un monstre lui tomba soudainement dessus.

\- Hun … Grogna Zoro en tenant son nez que Luffy n'avait pas manqué de percuter avec l'arrière de son crâne. Faut saboter son pc. Tu devras t'en occuper, je dois voir le vendeur demain.

\- Pas de soucis ! Rit Luffy.

\- Il faudra lui subtiliser son portable aussi, qu'il ne demande pas d'aide.

\- On peut pas tout simplement l'enfermer ? Demanda innocemment Luffy qui couina de surprise lorsqu'une des créatures du jeu lui sauta dessus. Ils sont vraiment dégoûtant à baver de partout !

\- Non, il ne pourra pas aller bosser et il vas nous tuer si on fait ça. Soupira Zoro.

\- Oui mais une fois qu'il aura compris ce qu'on essaie de faire il ne reviendra pas. Sanglota Luffy qui tourna sa tête vers Zoro, se faisant tuer dans la seconde par un des humanoïdes baveux.

\- Arrg... Grogna Zoro en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il vas falloir qu'on le suive.

\- Une filature ?! S'exclama alors Luffy qui se tourna et agrippa les larges épaules du vert, un grand sourire excité sur les lèvres. Comme dans les films ?! Ça vas être trop coool !

\- Le problème c'est que tu n'es pas le plus discret des espions... Remarqua Zoro dont le regard se fit narquois.

\- C'est pas grave ! Ce sera amusant ! S'esclaffa Luffy en sautant de jubilation sur le canapé.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'il remarque qu'on le suis Luffy ! S'exaspéra Zoro. Ce c'est pas un jeu, il vas falloir être subtil et réfléchir pour l'empêcher de se renseigner...

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent alors soudainement, le silence régnant... Puis soudainement Luffy éclata de rire et se mit à frapper l'épaule de Zoro dans son hilarité. Ce dernier se pinça l'arrête du nez. C'était peine perdu avec Luffy.

* * *

\- On est rentré Law ! S'exclama Luffy dès qu'il eut posé un pied dans l'appartement le lendemain soir.

Law releva le nez de sa revue médicale qu'il lisait en regardant la télé et vit sans surprise ses deux colocs rentrer ensemble... Qu'avaient-ils bien put faire durant deux jours ? Law secoua la tête, ça ne le regardait pas.

\- On a apporté la bouffe ! Cria Luffy en déposant un énorme sac remplit d'hamburgers et de frittes.

\- Tu n'as pas encore mangé n'est ce pas ? Demanda de sa voix rauque Zoro.

\- Non. Répondit Law avant de reprendre sa lecture.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lis ? Demanda Luffy qui se pencha au dessus de Law, une main sur son épaule.

\- Une revue sur les maladies dégénératives. Souffla Law, inconscient du regard sombre de Zoro sur lui.

\- Maladie dégétéra... S'emberlificota-t-il la langue qu'il tira en faisant une moue piteuse.

\- Ce sont des maladie qui détruisent progressivement les organes, généralement elles sont génétiques. Expliqua rapidement Law.

\- Oh ! Je vois ! Fit joyeusement Luffy tout près de son oreille, profitant de l'occasion pour sentir les cheveux de Law qui haussa juste un sourcil à l'action.

Zoro plissa les yeux et croisa ses bras sur son torse en s'asseyant sur l'appuie fenêtre. Ce sale petit monstre parvenait toujours à se rapprocher de Law sans que ce dernier ne le repousse comme il le faisait avec lui. Après tout, personne n'irait se douter que Luffy utilisait sa sois disant naïveté à cet escient. Ce dernier remarqua d'ailleurs son regard noir et sourit malicieusement en coin en passant ses bras autour de Law qui lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

\- C'est demain ton exam ! Chantonna Luffy. Il faut que tu dormes ce soir pour être en forme. Comme ça tu péteras les scores demain shi shi shi !

\- Tu as raison oui. Acquiesça Law de sa voix rauque, son regard retombant néanmoins sur la revue. Je finis juste cet article.

\- Shi shi shi. Rit Luffy en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Law qui le laissa faire, absorbé par sa lecture.

Zoro se mordit l'intérieur de la joue lorsque Luffy releva ses yeux sur lui pour lui tirer la langue. Ce sale petit avorton le narguait ! Il enfonça ses doigts dans ses bras lorsque Luffy fit mine de lécher le cou de Law, totalement inconscient de l'intérêt toute particulière qu'il suscitait chez les deux autres. Le sourire de Luffy s'agrandit plus encore lorsqu'il put aller jusqu'à sentir la peau de Law. Comme il était resté ici pour étudier, il avait sa propre odeur et pas celle des antiseptiques de l'hôpital. Il ne put ainsi s'empêcher de renifler son odeur en se mordant la lèvre tout en fixant Zoro qu'il pouvait voir fulminer en silence avec amusement.

\- Luffy... L'interpella alors Law. Pourquoi frottes tu ton nez contre moi ? Demanda-t-il à Luffy qui se figea un instant.

\- … T'as changé de savon ?! S'exclama-t-il soudainement en se redressant. J'aime bien !

\- Je n'ai pas...

\- Tu sens bon en tout cas ! Sourit à pleine dent Luffy avant de s'éloigner, passant par inadvertance ses doigts dans le cou de Law.

Zoro sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'il vit Law frémir et fermer les yeux avec fébrilité tandis que ses lèvres soudainement tremblantes s'entre ouvraient... Et... Était-ce des rougeurs sur ses pommettes ?! Zoro déglutit difficilement. Venait-il juste de trouver une zone érogène chez l'autre homme ? Un sourire malicieux rehaussa l'un des coins de ses lèvres. Des dizaines d'idées et de nouvelles envie lui vinrent en tête. Il aurait adoré pouvoir simplement aller chevaucher ses cuisses, le forcer à exposer son cou d'une poigne ferme dans ses cheveux pour aller embrasser et lécher la partie sensible du brun. Il pouvait presque déjà l'entendre gémir... Se cambrerait-il contre lui ? Hoquetterait-il de surprise en le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés ou se perdrait-il instantanément dans le plaisirs ? Tenterait-il de contenir ses gémissements ? Il grogna sans s'en apercevoir, attirant l'attention de Law qui le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Zoro se racla la gorge en détournant le regard et marcha jusqu'à Law qui le fixait toujours.

\- Luffy à raison, t'as une sale mine, tu devrais aller te coucher. Fit en contournant le brun qui fronça les sourcils.

Et comme si ça main avait sa propre volonté, elle fila vers le cou de Law. Il caressa du bout des doigts la peau chaude tout en passant derrière le canapé. Il n'eut le temps de se flageller pour un tel acte, le fin gémissement que Law laissa échapper de ses lèvres le faisant trembler de désirs. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas faire direct demi-tour et aller lui arracher bien des sons illicites... Sûr que Law allait lui en coller une puis lui broyer l'entre-jambe avec son pied en le regardant de haut... Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait spécialement envie de revivre. Son ego en avait salement pâti ce jour là. Il décida donc d'aller dans sa chambre, cependant il passa devant celle de Luffy, l'entendit s'esclaffer tout seul et sourit en coin. Discrètement, il entra et rit doucement en voyant Luffy s'empiffrer de cuisses de poulets... Quand les avait-il choppé ?!... Ils allaient encore devoir faire des courses en urgence parce que Luffy aura encore tout bouffé... Il en profiterait pour se prendre de l'alcool !

\- Zoro ! S'exclama le brun en se hâtant de cacher les cuisses derrière son dos. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je te préviens c'est ma viande ! Cria-t-il avant de se pincer les lèvres, comme si Zoro ne savait pas dors et déjà ce qu'il cachait dans son dos.

Zoro haussa des sourcils face à la stupidité adorable de son ami puis s'approcha de lui, ce dernier reculant son buste en le fixant comme s'il était sur le point de se faire attaquer. Zoro s'accroupit devant Luffy, un sourire satisfait en coin jouant sur ses lèvres, il fit glisser ses doigts sur la cuisse de Luffy de façon joueuse.

\- Il sent bon hein ? Roucoula Zoro qui vit de suite Luffy saisir de qui il parlait, un petit sourire rêveur ne tardant pas à jouer sur ses fines lèvres. Mais l'as tu déjà entendu gémir de plaisirs ?

\- Il a ?!... S'étonna Luffy qui aurait tué pour entendre telle merveille. Quand ?!

\- Juste après que tu ailles t'empiffrer dans ta chambre.

\- Comment ?! Eructa Luffy qui se saisit du col de Zoro sans lâcher ses deux cuisses de poulets.

\- Ça, j'y garde pour moi. Fit malicieusement Zoro avant de grimacer, de la graisse de poulet imbibant maintenant son col.

\- C'est pas juste ! Bouda Luffy avant de croquer à pleine dent dans l'une de ses cuisses.

\- Tu peux toujours te consoler avec l'un de ses t-shirts que tu lui as piqué. Rétorqua Zoro qui rit en voyant son ami se raidir.

\- Comment tu le sais ça toi ?! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Je t'ai déjà vue dormir avec le visage enfouit dans son pull, j'ai même une photo.

\- T'as une photo de moi entrain de pioncer ?! Éructa Luffy.

\- Là n'est pas le point à retenir...

Law regardait avec ennui et un certain agacement qu'il ne pouvait nier la porte de la chambre de Luffy... Zoro était entré... Allaient-ils encore passer la nuit ensemble ? Une image d'eux, emberlificoté l'un à l'autre et endormit lui fit se mordre la lèvre avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et n'aille dans sa chambre. Zoro et Luffy avaient raison, il devait dormir. Demain il avait un examen important puis deux semaines de garde à l'hôpital... Il alla donc s'effondrer sur son lit et alors qu'il pensait qu'il serait endormit avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller, il se mit à penser...

\- C'est pas vrai... Grogna-t-il en posant une main sur ses yeux.

Il aurait adoré avoir un bouton « off » sur son cerveau parfois. Que son option "insomniaque" puisse être désactivé de temps à autre. À tout les coups, Luffy dormait dors et déjà comme un bien heureux et qu'il s'était enroulé autour de Zoro comme un octopus. Il sourit à l'image mental qui serait sans doute adorable, il imaginait bien l'air faussement renfrogné de Zoro lorsque Luffy s'était serré contre lui avant de sourire en coin en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le coller tout contre lui... Cette dernière image, ces deux là si confortable l'un envers l'autre, le rembrunit... Sans raison... Il soupira fortement, maintenant il avait encore plus envie qu'avant de partir de l'appartement... Il avait horreur de ce sentiment, il se sentait comme un intrus... Il serra les dents, les sentis grincer entre elles désagréablement puis se retourna en des mouvements agacés dans son lit. Il avait envie d'aller faire un tour dehors, de prendre l'air, marcher dans la nuit lui permettait de calmer l'effervescence qui se passait dans sa tête généralement. Cependant il n'était pas aussi siphonné que Luffy pour aller se balader en plein milieu de la nuit alors que demain il avait un examen... Il décida d'utiliser sa seconde technique et repassa tout ce qu'il connaissait du corps humain au niveau moléculaire. Au bout de trois heures, il sombra enfin dans le sommeil.

* * *

Zoro papillonna des yeux, fixa un instant le plafond tandis qu'il sortait de la mélasse du sommeil puis jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Ça faisait maintenant environ six heures que Law devrait être couché... Il savait parfaitement que cet idiot avait dut continuer d'étudier jusque tard malgré qu'il soit fin prêt pour cet examen qu'il savait allait être un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Et Zoro en tirait une étrange fierté. Il n'était pas célèbre comme lui l'était grâce au média mais il savait que Trafalgar D. Water Law n'était pas n'importe qui, tout comme Monkey D. Luffy. Il sourit à cette pensée et baissa les yeux sur ce dernier. Il était allongé en travers de son torse, une jambe passée sur les siennes, le pied contre le mur. Zoro resserra sa prise sur le corps plus fin, l'autre main passa dans ses cheveux fou affectueusement avant qu'une certaine humidité sur son pectoral ne le fasse froncer des sourcils. Il releva doucement la tête de Luffy et grimaça de dégoût en se rendant compte qu'il lui avait bavé dessus dans son sommeil... Et pas qu'un peu !

Il repoussa Luffy, batailla à le faire le lâcher puis le fit rouler dans la couette pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre avec ses membres tentaculaires. Il retira son t-shirt imbibé de salive et le jeta au sol avant de soupirer et de faire rouler sa tête, ses cervicales craquant. Il sortit de sa chambre en vue de soulever des poids mais se stoppa... Il ne devait pas réveiller Law... Celui-ci avait des cernes monstrueuses sous les yeux et avait besoin de dormir des jours entiers sans aucun doute et bien sûr, il l'étranglerait si jamais il avait l'audace de le réveiller. Il alla se servir un verre d'eau, le regard fixé sur la porte de la chambre de Law... Il finit son verre, le posa doucement puis se dirigea vers cette même porte. Silencieusement, il entra dans la chambre de Law. Celui-ci était endormit sur le dos, un bras plié au-dessus de sa tête, l'un de ses genoux remonté sur le côté sous sa couette. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue tandis que son regard se perdait sur la silhouette de cette superbe créature et particulièrement ses lèvres entre-ouvertes paraissant si douce.

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté de Law. Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé alors qu'il était dans sa chambre donnait une idée du niveau de fatigue du brun. Law savait toujours lorsque quelqu'un entrait dans sa chambre et relevait systématiquement la tête pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il repoussa l'une de ses mèches brunes barrant son visage. Il avait des sacrés poches sous les yeux... Il en avait toujours plus ou moins eut mais jamais à ce point. Il devais admettre qu'il n'était pas facile d'être tranquille lorsque ses deux colocataires avaient des trains de vie si particulier. Mais d'ici quelques semaines ce problème serait réglé, Law pourrait travailler dans son bureau et Luffy faire ce qu'il faisait. D'ici là, il fallait garder Law près d'eux à tout pris. Il sentait que celui-ci allait leur donner du fils à retordre car une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avais nul part ailleurs, tout comme Luffy. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noir fou, sentit son souffle profond contre ses lèvres.

\- … On ne te laissera pas partir si facilement Law. Souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser délicatement ses lèvres.

Il sentit peu à peu la chaleur envahir son bas ventre avec délectation... Il frotta doucement leurs lèvres ensemble une dernière fois puis s'arracha à son toucher avant de se laisser emporter par le désir. Il recula son visage et serra les dents... L'intensité du désir qu'il avait pour lui ne cessait jamais de le surprendre. Il crevait d'envie de lui arracher cette stupide couette bien trop chaude pour la saison et de plonger ses lèvres dans son cou tandis que ses mains se faufileraient sous son t-shirt pour sentir son torse si alléchant et trouver ses zones érogènes. Il se releva et s'éloigna de son ami en s'empêchant de se l'imaginer gémir et trembler sous lui.. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. En réalité ce n'était jamais le bon moment avec Law mais une fois qu'ils seraient tous installés dans cette maison, les choses seraient plus facile.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et sourit en voyant que Luffy était parvenu à se dés-enroulé de la couverture et gisait maintenant en plein milieu du lit, en étoile de mer et ronflant paisiblement. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit, saisit le bras du brun pour le tourner sur le côté sans aucune des précautions qu'il aurait pris pour Law, sachant très bien que Luffy dormait toujours comme une pierre, qu'il ne risquait pas de se réveiller et alla se coller dans son dos. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baisé sur sa nuque. Il avait hâte de pouvoir en faire autant avec Law... Il le voyait bien se réveiller et lui jeter un regard noir en maugréant quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais accédant toute fois à sa demande, se tournant pour qu'il puisse le serrer contre lui... Il imaginait bien aussi Luffy grommeler dans son sommeil et tenter inconsciemment d'enrouler ses bras autours de Law et lui. Il soupira d'aise en passant une jambe entre celle de Luffy, adorant sentir tout son corps contre le sien et laissa ses muscles se relâcher.

Le lendemain, Luffy se réveilla seul dans son lit. Il se tourna, un air groggy sur le visage et regarda bien cinq minutes la note que lui avait laissé Zoro sur l'oreiller avant d'avoir l'idée de l'ouvrir pour la lire.

« Oublis pas de saboter l'ordinateur de Law sinon... »

Un grand sourire naquis sur les lèvres du petit brun qui sauta sur ses pieds et fila dans la chambre de Law.

* * *

Zoro rentra bougon de son rendez-vous avec le vendeur de la maison... Il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur un emmerdeur, mal élevé et con comme ses pieds ! Tout ce qu'il aimait. Il se vautra dans le canapé avec une bière à la main. Law devait avoir passé son examen à l'heure actuelle et était sur le chemin du retour. Luffy n'était pas à l'appart. Il était sûrement dehors à faire un de ses jobs. Ces derniers arrivaient toujours de façon aléatoire et la paye était différente suivant le travail à fournir, ça pouvait aller d'une cinquantaine d'euro à plusieurs centaines. Il avait même une fois fait entrer d'un seul coup six milles euros. Lorsque Law lui avait demandé ce qui avait valut une telle somme, Luffy s'était contenté de rire joyeusement, son sourire barrant son visage d'une oreille à l'autre comme s'il venait juste de vivre une incroyable aventure. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrant le sortit de ses pensées. Il rejeta la tête contre le dossier du canapé pour regarder de qui il s'agissait. Law entra, referma la porte, son regard toujours aussi atone, se déchaussa et retira sa veste avant de remarquer le regard de Zoro sur lui.

\- … Alors ? Demanda le vert.

Pour toute réponse, Law sourit en coin de façon malicieuse, ses yeux pétillants d'une confiance presque arrogante. Zoro rit doucement et leva sa bière en guise de félicitation et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à baisser son bras, Law lui choppa sa bière et se mit à la boire. Zoro fixa sa pomme d'Adam bouger avec fascination, sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il vit de la bière couler dans son cou... Pourquoi était-il déterminé à finir sa bière et à être terriblement sexy bordel ?!

\- Je suis rentré ! S'exclama alors Luffy qui claqua la porte derrière lui.

Personne ne lui répondit, Law buvant toujours sa bière et Zoro ne pouvant s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit d'autre pour le moment. Luffy comprit d'ailleurs rapidement ce que fixait Zoro de la sorte. Law finit la bière et s'essuya les lèvres du dos de la main avec contentement.

\- Je trinquerais bien en bonne et due forme mais... Fit-il, son regard perdant sitôt de sa brillance. J'ai des choses à faire...

Et alors qu'il allait se tourner et s'en aller, Luffy se saisit de son bras et le tira à lui. Zoro hoqueta et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le petit brun plonger le visage dans le cou de Law qu'il lécha allègrement.

\- Hann... Luffy ! Gémit Law qui porta ses mains aux épaules de son ami sans pour autant sembler parvenir à ne serait-ce qu'invoquer la force pour le repousser.

Zoro ne put que se repaître de la vue des joues rougissantes de Law, son expression adorablement vulnérable tandis qu'il tremblait visiblement. Il serra fortement les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la paume de sa main alors que Law titubait en arrière mais Luffy le suivit. Ce dernier ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher, il avait le nez dans le cou de Law, de Law ! Il avait même sa langue sur sa peau ! Lui qui n'aimait pas spécialement la bière, il l'adorait une fois sur sa peau ! Perdu dans les méandres des plaisirs et de son odeur enivrante, il allait pour agripper la nuque de Law mais Zoro se saisit de son poignet et le tira brutalement en arrière. Luffy s'emmêla les pinceaux et heurta le torse du vert qui plaqua son autre bras contre le torse du brun tandis qu'il mettait le portable de Law, qu'il venait juste de subtiliser, dans la poche arrière de son jean. Luffy se montrait toujours très utile de façon tout à fait inattendu, lui permettant de se servir du trouble qu'il créait chez Law pour le voler à l'instant même.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes ce qui ce fait et ce qui ne se fait pas. Grogna-t-il sombrement à Luffy

\- Mais il avait de la bière dans le cou. Se défendit Luffy d'un ton innocent mais Zoro n'était pas dupe et reconnaissait parfaitement cette petite lueur malicieuse.

\- C'est pas une raison !

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Peu importe. Intervint Law d'une voix bien plus rauque que d'ordinaire, une main dans le cou. Mais évite de faire ça à l'avenir Luffy. Fit-il en détournant son regard sur le côté, ses joues gardant une trace rousse sur les pommettes.

Et puis avant qu'ils n'aient put répondre quelque chose, Law se retira sans un regard en arrière et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- C'est moi qui suit en tête de course maintenant. Murmura Luffy en se tournant dans les bras de Zoro. Je suis sûr que tu ne l'as jamais léché non ? Demanda-t-il narquoisement.

Zoro ne put que le fusiller du regard, ce qui provoqua le rire du brun.

\- Il a un goût exquis, une saveur plus délicate et légère que toi si je puis dire.

\- Continu de me narguer de la sorte et je te le ferais regretter. Fit d'une voix menaçante Zoro.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

\- LUFFY ! Hurla soudainement Law qui déboula dans le salon avec son ordinateur portable sur un bras. Tu as encore touché à mon pc hein ?!

\- … Resta-t-il silencieux, deux grands yeux noirs le fixant.

\- Donc c'est oui. Grogna Law en montrant l'écran de son ordinateur fissuré sur toute la surface et n'affichant plus que du noir. Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?

\- Heu...

\- Et ne me fait pas croire à un accident, on vois très bien que tu as donné un coup de poing dedans ! Criat-il et effectivement, on pouvait deviner trois impacts de phalanges au centre.

\- Tu vois, j'étais entrain de surfer tranquille, commença à compter Luffy, quand une saloperie de pub est soudainement apparu sur l'écran ! S'exclama-t-il. C'était un monstre hideux et j'ai crût qu'il se jetait sur moi pour me faire la peau alors... Bah par réflexe, je l'ai cogné.

Il y eut alors un long moment de silence. Law regardait Luffy avec une exaspération mêlé de consternation alors que ce sale petit emmerdeur le regardait droit dans les yeux sans faillir comme si c'était la plus normal des situations ! Zoro lui, avait les yeux fermés et secouait doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Et pourquoi étais-tu sur mon ordi d'abord ? Demanda Law. Non attend ! Je ne veux pas savoir. Grogna-t-il en fermant son ordinateur maintenant inutilisable. Et évidemment la note de réparation sera pour toi !

\- Pas de soucis. Acquiesça tout de suite Luffy en hochant frénétiquement de la tête.

Sur ce, Law soupira profondément et retourna dans sa chambre. Zoro tira rudement Luffy par le bras pour l'emmener sur le balcon.

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça idiot ?! Éructa-t-il aussitôt.

\- Ça m'as surpris !

\- Je pensais que tu allais faire cramer la batterie ou bidouiller la WIFI, voir même simplement planquer son ordi mais pas le bousiller !

\- J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir ! Répliqua Luffy. Ce type était vraiment immonde et il avait une tronçonneuse pleine de sang !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! S'agaça Zoro.

\- Bah de la pub ! Cria Luffy.

Zoro le regarda alors gravement et longtemps.

\- La pub... Alors c'était pas des conneries pour endormir Law ?! S'exclama-t-il, sidéré.

\- Bien sûr que non !

Zoro frappa son front du plat de sa main et secoua la tête d'exaspération. Mais sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi, Luffy mentait terriblement mal de toute façon.

Law reposa son ordinateur maintenant inutilisable sur son bureau. Dès demain il devait aller à l'hôpital et n'aurait guère le temps de chercher un appartement. Il décida donc de faire ses recherches sur son portable même si cela n'était guère pratique. Il posa donc la main sur la poche avant gauche de son jean et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il ne sentit par son portable qu'il mettait toujours à cet endroit. Il fit alors toutes ses poches sans succès, regarda dans son sac, rien. L'aurait-il oublié dans sa chambre ? Il fouilla bien dix minutes avant de se rendre à l'évidence... Il l'avait perdu... L'avait-t-il perdu en se rendant à son examen ? Peut être l'avait-il posé dans le salon mécaniquement, il faisait souvent ça lorsque son esprit était occupé par de nombreuses pensées. Il se rendit ainsi dans le salon et se stoppa net en voyant Zoro et Luffy discuter sur le balcon.

Pourquoi discutait-il dans un tel endroit ? Pourquoi ne restaient-ils pas dans le salon ?... Ils pouvaient même allés dans une de leur chambre, rester rien qu'entre eux tranquillement sous une couette alors pourquoi le balcon ?! Law sentit alors un profond agacement lui saisir les tripes. Il posa fermement sa main sur le table pour s'empêcher de frapper quelque chose. Pourquoi tenaient-ils à le garder si ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble ? Son poing se ferma lentement et avec force. Mais tentaient-ils réellement de le garder ? Encore une fois il se mettait à penser des choses inutiles. Tout lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de partir, c'était juste logique... Et pourtant il ne parvenait à calmer sa rancœur soudaine, son amertume... Il n'avait jamais été du genre à s'attarder sur ses émotions, n'ayant généralement ni le temps ni l'intérêt mais en l'occurrence il aurait aimé savoir un peu mieux les gérer...

\- T'es vraiment pas possible Luffy. Soupira Zoro avant de tourner instinctivement la tête vers la porte pour tomber sur le regard noir de Law à l'intérieur. Qu'est ce que... Souffla-t-il en retournant à l'intérieur, ignorant Luffy qui disait il ne savait quoi. Law ? Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda-t-il, surpris de voir Law si remonté.

\- … Vous auriez pas vue mon portable ? Demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix rauque et dure.

\- Heu... Non. Mentit Zoro.

\- Luffy tu ne saurais pas où est mon portable par hasard ? Fit-il d'un ton quasiment menaçant.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue désolé. Répondit Luffy en entrant à son tour.

\- Je vois. Soupira fortement Law en fermant les yeux. Est ce que je pourrait emprunter l'un des vôtres ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda d'emblée Zoro qui vit le regard de Law s'acérer.

\- Trouver un autre appartement.

\- Dans ce cas non. Refusa catégoriquement Zoro. Luffy, interdiction de lui donner ton portable c'est clair ?

\- Très clair, fit tout aussi sérieusement le petit brun.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda avec incrédulité Law.

\- Très sérieux. Répondit avec impassibilité Zoro, son regard se faisant implacable.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard froidement. Luffy non plus ne manquait pas de détermination... Law ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils étaient entrain de tourner. Certes ils ne voulaient pas qu'il parte, et ça il devait avouer qu'il appréciait mais, ils étaient bien incapable de le garder ici et ils le savaient.

\- Peu importe, reprit alors Law en se tournant, je peux très bien me débrouiller sans vous.

Zoro et Luffy tiquèrent à ces mots. Tous deux sentir le profond et viscéral besoin d'atteindre Law, le toucher et le tirer vers eux mais déjà celui-ci passait la porte d'entrée et s'en allait.

\- … C'est plutôt mauvais ça non ? Fit Luffy.

\- Plutôt oui, il a l'air assez remonté... Fit pensivement Zoro. Le connaissant, il trouvera forcément un moyen de trouver un appartement.

\- Non ! Je veux pas qu'il parte ! Gémit Luffy.

\- Il ne vas pas partir. Sourit-il en coin de façon machiavélique en rassemblant rapidement ses affaires tandis que Luffy le regardait faire avec une mine intriguée. Faut le suivre !

\- Ah !

À suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Trio déchiré**

 **Chapitre 3**

Law but une gorgée de verre en broyant du noir. Il était à un bar et attendait Bepo. Lui, lui donnerait un coup de main dans cette histoire. Il n'y comprenait rien... Pourquoi lui mettaient-ils des bâtons dans les roues ? Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre le bar en gémissant pathétiquement ! Il n'y avait vraiment que ces deux là qui étaient capable de le mettre dans tous ses états avec leurs conneries ! Quelqu'un s'assied à côté de lui, et alors qu'il s'attendait à Bepo, il se trouva nez à nez avec Robin qui lui souriait amicalement.

\- C'est moi qui ait gagné. Sourit-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé la première. Clarifia Robin.

\- Qui t'envoie ? Grogna sévèrement Law. Zoro ?

\- Luffy. Fit Robin avant d'aspirer le cocktail qu'elle avait demandé à travers une paille.

Law aimait bien Robin, elle respirait l'intelligence sans jamais en paraître arrogante. Elle aimait bien la stupidité des gens tant que cette dernière ne causait pas de dégât. Law devait avouer qu'il n'était pas aussi tolérant qu'elle par rapport à ça.

\- Je vais d'ailleurs en profiter pour donner un job à Luffy. Informa la femme brune qui lui sourit en fermant les yeux comme elle seule le faisait.

\- Je vois. Se contenta de répondre Law.

D'après le peu qu'il savait et de ce que avait bien voulut lui dire Robin, ce que faisait Luffy comme « travail » n'était pas toujours très réglo selon lui. Alors il se gardait bien de mettre le nez là où on ne voulait pas qu'il le mette, de toute façon Luffy pouvait se montrer extrêmement débrouillard et plein de ressources lorsque la situation le demandait, ça il le savait parfaitement. Il avait une fois demandé en quoi consistait ses jobs à ce dernier s'était contenté d'hausser des épaules en disant que ce n'était pas intéressant.

\- Robin ! S'exclama alors une voix qu'il reconnaissait bien. Law ! T'es là aussi !

\- Comme si tu ne savais pas... Grogna Law en se tournant vers l'autre brun qui affichait évidemment un grand sourire découvrant même ses gencives.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton ordinateur Law, gémit Luffy en fouillant dans les poches de son short laborieusement pour en sortir son portable. Tient, pour me faire pardonner mais ne dit rien à Zoro sinon il vas me flinguer.

Law se saisit du portable avec hésitation. Était-ce un coup tordu ?

\- Merci. Souffla-t-il lorsqu'il se retrouva effectivement avec l'appareil dans les mains. Mais quelque chose me dit que vous savez où est mon portable...

\- Zoro la caché parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu te trouves un autre appartement. Confessa Luffy, une main à côté de sa bouche pour faire style qu'il déballait un secret que Law avait été très loin de s'imaginer... Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas.

\- C'est mon choix, il ne peux pas faire ça juste parce qu'il n'aime pas les décisions que je prend. Fit d'un ton sec Law.

\- Oui mais tu sais, il t'aime beaucoup alors...

\- On ne cesse de se disputer et avec toi c'est pareil... Souligna-t-il, un sourcil levé dubitativement.

\- Qui aime bien châtie bien ! Rit alors Luffy en passant un bras autour des épaules de Law qui soupira.

\- Pourtant il devrait savoir que ce genre de mauvaise blague ne ferait que m'inciter à partir.

\- Hé ouais, soupira de dépit Luffy, il est un petit peu stupide sur les bords !

Law fut consterné par la consternation de Luffy vis à vis du comportement de Zoro mais ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Cet idiot ne cessait jamais de le surprendre ! Il alluma le portable de Luffy et resta coi...

\- Luffy... Est ce que quelqu'un aurait également essayé de t'agresser à travers ton portable ? Demanda-t-il en montrant l'écran tout fracassé et qui affichait bien évidemment que le néant le plus total...

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Vociféra Luffy en se saisissant de son portable qu'il fixa avec des yeux tout ébaubie. Ah... Fit-il alors. Ça doit être quand je l'ai lancé contre le mur.

\- …

\- Me regarde pas comme ça ! S'exclama Luffy. Il arrête pas de buguer aussi, c'est super agaçant !

\- Et bien là il n'auras même plus la faculté de buguer tellement il est HS. Fit sarcastiquement Law.

\- … Bah ouais... Tant pis ! Haussa-t-il des épaules.

\- Robin, désolé de te demander ça mais pourrais-tu me prêter ton portable ? Demanda alors Law.

\- Désolé, je ne l'ai pas sur moi. Répondit Robin, toujours un charmant sourire sur le visage.

Law n'aurait put dire si elle mentait ou non. Elle pouvait très bien suivre les instructions d'une certaine tête de gazon... Tête de cactus qui passait d'ailleurs la porte, parfait ! Il décida donc de se commander un alcool plus fort, puisque ses colocs avaient prévu de lui rendre la vie infernale, il ne leur rendrait pas la partie facile ! Il vida cul sec le verre, la satisfaction le faisant sourire comme un dément en voyant la tronche que tira tête d'algue. Elle allait en prendre pour son grade la plante verte !

\- Zoro ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, ses yeux perçants trahissant son humeur massacrante. Vient donc boire avec moi !

\- Je risque de me ruiner. Répondit Zoro à sa grande surprise.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'une telle raison t'arrête de picoler. Fit Law avec perplexité.

\- Mais on peut aller à la maison, on a quelque bouteille. Proposa le vert.

\- Certainement pas, refusa aussitôt Law, je ne veux pas y retourner. Et peut être rencontrerai-je quelqu'un ! Fit-il en se tournant vers son deuxième verre qu'il finit aussi cul sec sans remarquer les regards que lui lancèrent aussitôt ses deux collocs.

Ce soir... Enfin plutôt cette après midi, il se foutait une murge ! Parce que apparemment ses collocs en avaient décidé ainsi ! Il n'avait jamais la gueule de bois alors demain il serait totalement paré pour l'hôpital sans soucis. Zoro s'assied à sa droite tandis que Luffy prenait le siège de gauche. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil amusé avant de faire signe au barman de le resservir.

\- Double whisky pour moi. Fit Zoro de sa voix rauque qui vibrait encore plus à cause de sa colère.

\- La même. Fit Luffy en posant son poing sur le bar.

\- T'es sûr ? Demanda Law avec amusement.

\- Oui ! Fit bourré de conviction l'autre petit brun.

Law ricana, si Luffy buvait également et démarait par un double whisky, Zoro avait du soucis à se faire. Lui même n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de boire jusqu'à être pompette et n'avait que peu de tolérance, mais c'était toujours bien mieux que celle de Luffy qui parvenait à être soul avec seulement des bières ! Il commença alors une sorte de course, c'était à celui qui buvait le plus vite et sans évidemment en mettre de partout, ce que ne réussissait guère Luffy.

\- Alors ? On as du mal ? Se moqua Law.

Luffy avait le regard hagard, son coude sur le bar, sensé lui donner une posture qui en imposait, lui faisait en réalité prendre une position tordu hilarante du parfais pochtron.

\- P-Pas du... Tout ! S'exclama le petit brun en levant son bras en l'air.

Law fixa avec incompréhension le membre levé et immobile... Pourquoi levait-il... Puis le bras se baissa et la main attaché heurta son épaule avec force, le faisant chanceler sur son tabouret.

\- Ça commence... Entendit-il murmurer Zoro qui tenait très bien son alcool comme d'habitude.

\- Je m'pOrte Suuuuuper bien ! Shi shi shi ! Rit Luffy dans un sourire qui découvrait même ses gencives du bas. Oh ! S'exclama-t-il alors soudainement en donnant un violent coup de poing au bar, ce qui fit même sursauter le barman tandis que Law sentait son sourire s'agrandir avec une facilité déconcertante si ce n'était pas pour l'alcool dans son sang. Je, j'ai dompté une araignée ce matin ! S'pelle Groot ! Fit-il avant d'exploser de rire. Ah Alors vous l'écrasé pas ! Fit-il difficilement en les pointant d'un doigt menaçant.

\- Tu l'as dompté ?! Reprit Law avant de rire dans son verre, le regard fixé sur la bouille d'ange de Luffy. Comment t'as fait ? T'as sortit le lasso ?! J'espère que tu la marqué au fer rouge que je ne la confonde pas avec une autre !

\- Fou toi de ma gueule ! Mais en... En attendant mon petit père, sache qu'elle s'assoit quant je lui dit « Assois » ! Fit-il d'un ton autoritaire et Law ne pouvait maintenant plus s'arrêter de rire.

Zoro secouait la tête en les regardant parler. Ils étaient complètement déchirés, même Law était pas mal éméché pour selon qu'il faisait toujours attention à sa consommation. Lui sirotait son deuxième verre seulement, il ne voulait pas se laisser emporter par le mouvement et dépenser des centaines avant même de s'en rendre compte. Il devait garder pour le coût de la maison qui rendrait prochainement son compte anorexique.

\- Tu lui dis quoi pour qu'elle s'assois ?! Demanda Law après être parvenu à se calmer suffisamment pour prononcer intelligiblement des mots.

\- Assois ! Hurla à nouveau Luffy qui fusillait du regard le bar, son bras s'abaissant soudainement dans son ordre et renversa son verre qui alla se fracasser au sol.

Zoro se pinça l'arrête du nez tandis que Law explosait de rire. Le vert décida d'ignorer Luffy qu'il pouvait lentement voir entrain de devenir un ouragan dévastant tout sur son passage et fixa Law qui riait. On ne le voyait que très rarement rire aux éclats de la sorte, c'était un vrai délice pour les yeux. Son rire restait rauque et ne manqua pas de le faire fondre. Le barman donna un autre verre gratis en demandant à Luffy de se calmer, ce dernier hocha frénétiquement du chef son approbation mais il ne savait certainement déjà plus à quoi il disait oui.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais lui apprendre à faire la morte ? Demanda Law, un sourire sarcastique en coin.

\- Bien sûr ! Jubila Luffy.

\- Tu vas voir, rit sombrement Law, elle vas tellement adorer qu'elle ne voudra plus s'arrêter.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment Luffy avec des yeux de chaton tandis que Law se payait sa tronche, même Zoro souriait dans son verre plein. Zoro ! T'as rien bue ! Ne manqua-t-il pas de remarquer haut et fort.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Réfuta Zoro. C'est mon quinzième !

\- Genre... N'acheta pas Luffy avant qu'il n'écarquille les yeux. Ah mais oui c'est vrai ! Tu dois économiser shi shi shi.

\- Économiser ? Demanda Law, se tournant vers Zoro qui toussait fortement, une gorgée étant passé de travers. Pourquoi économises-tu ?

\- Pour rien. Répondit bien trop rapidement Zoro et d'un ton bien trop rêche pour Law qui plissa les yeux sur lui.

\- Oh, Zoro voulais enfaîte acheter …

Zoro se leva soudainement à ses mots et se jeta sur Luffy qu'il bâillonna de sa main.

\- La ferme Luffy !

\- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas que je sache ? Attaqua d'emblée Law, son regard de tueur braqué sur lui.

\- Parce que... Fit à court de mot Zoro avant de soupirer fortement en voyant le regard perçant de Law s'acérer plus encore, prêt à le canarder. Parce que je veux acheter une piscine.

\- Une piscine ? Mais on a pas de terrain pour la mettre … Rappela Law en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oui et du coup il faut aussi acheter un terrain !

\- C'est stupide, on est en pleine ville, il n'y a aucun terrain pour poser une piscine sinon à la campagne à perpète. Fit Law avec consternation.

\- Et bien tu vois, c'est précisément pour ça que je ne vouais pas te le dire. Grogna Zoro. Je vais me taper tes remarques désobligeantes à tout bout de champs maintenant !

\- Remarques pleinement méritées ! Rétorqua Law en levant son verre.

\- Figure toi que la natation est excellente pour le corps, tu pourrais même en faire et il n'y aurait personne pour te gêner ! Argumenta Zoro.

\- En plus ça te ferais un corps de Dieu ! Fit Luffy qui était enfin parvenu à retirer la main de Zoro de devant son bec. Pas que tu n'ais pas déjà un corps de rêve mais ce serait encore plus...

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer une fois qu'elle serra finit ! Le coupa Zoro qui bâillonna à nouveau Luffy pour l'empêcher de dire des conneries.

Law regardait toujours Luffy comme s'il n'était pas encore parvenu à procéder au décriptage des paroles de Luffy avant de relever son regard sur Zoro.

\- Peut être oui. Concéda-t-il finalement.

À cela, le sourire de Zoro brilla de toutes ses dents... À part celles du fond qui étaient, en l'occurrence, trop au fond de sa bouche. Pensa Law, se rendant ainsi compte de son degrés d'ébriété pour penser pareille stupidité. Pourrait-il atteindre ses dents du fond d'ailleurs ? Avec ses doigts ? Mais il ne voulait pas faire dentiste... Alors sa langue ? Il fronça des sourcils à cette pensée. Pourquoi ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre derrière ses yeux ?!

\- Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Se demanda-t-il, amenant les regard curieux de Zoro et Luffy qui s'arrêtèrent de se chamailler.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Zoro qui sourit à nouveau...

Mais on voyait toujours pas les dents du fond... Celle qui pourrait atteindre avec sa langue...

\- Arrête de sourire ! Ordonna soudainement Law, excédé de penser pareilles pensées.

\- Hein ?

\- Il est cruche ! Se moqua Luffy qui rit dans un caquètement amusant...

Et lui, comment pouvait-il sourire au point que l'on voit la chaire rose de ses gencives ?!

\- C'est cûche. Rectifia Zoro, attirant le regard de Luffy sur lui.

Law les observa se fixer, quelque chose s'initia dans leur yeux, se refléta puis s'intensifia, une intimité... De l'affection sans nom et seul celui de deux amants ne pouvait pas avoir de nom car la langue humaine était bien incapable d'en traduire la beauté... Il jura et secoua la tête. Il pensait n'importe quoi. Et même s'ils étaient proche à ce point là ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre ?! Il devrait être heureux de les voir si heureux ensemble bordel ! Il finit son verre cul sec et en demanda un autre. Il portait son nouveau verre à ses lèvres lorsque une autre main s'enroula autour de la sienne. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir Zoro le regardant avec inquiétude.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas y aller plus doucement ?

Et la tendresse dans sa voix l'agaça prodigieusement. Il arracha son verre, le liquide se déversant un peu sur sa main et fusilla Zoro du regard. Alors qu'ils filaient le parfait amour, pourquoi s'encombraient-ils de sa personne ? Pourquoi le cachaient-t-ils d'ailleurs ? Jamais Law ne les avait vue ouvertement s'embrasser ni quoi que ce soit mais il fallait être sacrément aveugle et débile pour ne pas comprendre qu'ils étaient en couple ! Ils le prenaient vraiment pour un crétin !

\- Parce que maintenant, en plus de me garder dans ce maudit appart, vous voulez contrôler mes actes ? Ce serra quoi la prochaine fois ?! Éructa-t-il avant de finir son verre d'une traite puis de le poser violemment sur le bar.

\- La prochaine fois on te prend ! Cria alors Luffy qui se jeta sur le bar...

Zoro ne sut s'il avait voulut se jeter sur Law et s'était sacrément planté mais en tout cas il se vautra sur le bar et envoya le verre de Law glisser dessus. Les trois amis furent alors subjuguée par le verre qui glissait et glissait sur le bois ciré, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci heurte violemment un autre verre qui se renversa sur son propriétaire. Zoro, Law et Luffy relevèrent alors les yeux sur l'autre client qui regardait avec horreur son jean trempé avant de tourner vers eux un regard noir. Et alors que toute personne se serait empressé de s'excuser, Luffy explosa de rire. Ce qui, évidemment ne plût pas du tout à l'autre client.

\- Petit merdeux ! Vociféra l'homme ayant facilement le double de leur âge et se levant brutalement, montrant également qu'il avait le double de la taille de Luffy. Je vais t'apprendre à être insolent petit con !

\- Oh pas de quoi en faire un plat papy, c'est rien ! S'enfonça Luffy sans aucune inquiétude.

\- Non mais je rêve, les jeunes se croient vraiment tout permit maintenant ! Grogna l'homme qui était maintenant juste en face de Luffy et le fusillait du regard.

Zoro, qui était juste derrière Luffy, reprit son sérieux lorsqu'il vit que l'homme avait les poings fermés à ses côtés. Ce type allait tout de même pas oser en mettre une à Luffy pour une histoire pareille ? Mais il savait malheureusement que d'autre bagarre commençait pour bien moins que ça, parfois seulement un regard suffisait. Law, toujours assied au bar à la différence de Zoro et Luffy qui étaient debout, se retrouva avec ce type juste derrière lui... Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas des masses mais l'homme ne semblait pas lui prêter une once d'attention.

\- Quand on fait une connerie, on s'excuse merdeux ! Hurla l'homme, ses poings tremblants dangereusement.

\- Qui voudrais s'excuser auprès d'une personne qui l'insulte ? Fit Alors Luffy très sérieusement. Non mais franchement, t'es stupide ou quoi ?

Law ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il reconnaissait bien là Luffy ! Le nez dans son verre, il ne vit pas l'homme derrière lui tourner lentement la tête pour le regarder avec l'intention même de tuer brillant dans ses yeux. Cependant Luffy et Zoro ne manquèrent en aucun cas le regard qu'il osa lancé à Law. Le type tendit soudainement sa main vers le brun toujours inconscient de ce qu'il se tramait dans son dos et la réaction des deux autres ne se fit pas attendre. L'homme eut à peine le temps de tirer sur le col de Law avant qu'ils ne soient tout deux sur lui, l'empêchant certainement de faire chuter Law en arrière. Luffy avait saisit d'une poigne de fer le bras de l'homme menaçant Law, empêchant très certainement le sang de circuler vue la force titanesque qu'il avait et Zoro avait saisit le col du type à deux mains pour le soulever de terre, la pointe de ses pieds touchant à peine le sol et ce malgré sa grande taille.

\- Essaie dont pour voir. Grogna Luffy qui sentait le poul erratique de ce type dans sa main.

\- Mais je ne donne pas chère de ta peau. Renchérit Zoro, tout aussi meurtrié et satisfait de le voir suffoquer et avec des yeux écarquillés démesurément par la peur.

Law fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi Zoro et Luffy disaient-ils ça au mec ? Et qui tirait si rudement sur son col ? Il tourna la tête sur le côté et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant ces deux amis maintenant prêt à tuer, l'atmosphère autour d'eux s'était faite papable tellement ils étaient furieux. Le bar était maintenant silencieux, tout le monde attendait la suite... Mais qu'elle suite ? Se demanda Law qui décidément avait du mal à enchaîner. Il tourna alors la tête de l'autre côté et vit le type leur cherchant des poux qui avait le bras tendu vers lui. Ce devait être lui qui tenait son col, il fronça les sourcils... Avait-il prévu de ? Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit enfin. Ce type voulait le tuer ou quoi ?! S'il l'avait réellement tiré en arrière avec une telle force, sa tête aurait très facilement put heurter les tables derrière, le sol pour sûr et vue comme les tabourets étaient hauts, il n'aurait put amortir le choque ! Ce connard voulait lui ouvrir le crâne ou quoi ?!

\- Espèce d'enfoiré. Grogna-t-il en pivotant brutalement son buste, enfonçant profondément son coude dans les côtes de ce connard. Il sentit avec satisfaction l'une d'elle céder sous l'impact.

L'homme cria en se pliant en deux, Zoro et Luffy le lêchèrent et l'observèrent s'agenouiller en tenant son flan, aucune émotion ne passant dans leur regard si ce n'est cette lueur impitoyable. Law se releva et se posta face au type qui redressa la tête vers lui, ses mâchoires serrés dut à la douleur lancinante.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ta vie n'est pas en danger, je t'ai simplement brisé une côte. Fit Law d'un ton dure, son verre à la main. Et tu ne pourras rien faire d'autre qu'attendre qu'elle se ressoude d'elle même et de préférence, dans la douleur connard.

Law regarda avec délectation l'homme se traîner hors du bar puis il ramena son verre à ses lèvres mais se stoppa.

\- Je n'en veut plus, tient bois le, je te l'offre. Fit-il en le tendant à Zoro qui s'en saisit aussitôt. Je rentre.

\- On vient avec toi ! Fit aussitôt Luffy en se saisissant de son bras.

Law haussa des épaules mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était heureux qu'ils le suivent. Zoro bue rapidement le verre de Law puis ils payèrent leurs consommations et s'en allèrent en discutant vivement. Pour une fois Luffy n'avait pas trop fait de grabuge ni attiré trop de problème.

\- Mais j'y pense, Robin est partit quant ?! S'exclama Luffy, perché sur la rambarde de l'escalier de leur immeuble.

\- À ton troisième verre ! Informa Zoro qui sortit les clefs de l'appartement.

\- Zute, je lui ais pas dit au-revoir... Bouda Luffy.

\- T'inquiète, je l'ai fait pour toi. Fit Zoro qui ouvrait maintenant la porte.

Et comme à chaque fois, cette dernière rechigna et lui donna du fil à retordre. Luffy alla alors pour l'aider, ne créant que plus de chaos. Law fut donc le seul à remarquer la porte du voisin s'ouvrir et Kidd Eustass, en boxer seulement, s'appuyer nonchalamment au chambranle. Son regard lécha le torse tonique de ce bel enfoiré qui le déshabillait du regard de façon indécente. Il sentit malgré lui un frisson parcourir son dos lorsque Kidd posa sa main sur sa hanche, mettant l'accent sur le creux de son aine qui menait à une entre-jambe visiblement imposante sous le tissu noir moulant. Cet enfoiré ne cessait de l'allumer à chaque occasion qu'il avait et depuis des semaines maintenant. Law pensait qu'il se serait lassé avec le temps mais que nenni ! Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser flatter facilement mais avec la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité... Il devait avouer qu'il ne pouvait nier que Kidd était un superbe mâle dans toute sa splendeur... Peut être que s'il le plaquait contre le mur comme la dernière fois il se laisserait tenter cette fois... Mais il n'eut le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions, et heureusement car il sentait déjà son corps répondre positivement, Luffy le saisit au bras et le tira dans l'appartement sauvagement.

Le petit brun l'envoya limite dinguer dans le salon et déjà il s'agitait et courait dans l'appartement en gueulant « Marta » à tue tête. Mais qui était cette Marta ? Se demanda Law qui le regardait aller et venir tandis que Zoro avait sortir une bouteille et se vautrait déjà sur le canapé.

\- Qui est Marta Luffy ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Mon araignée apprivoisée ! Voyons je t'en ais parlé Law !

\- Tu veux dire, ce truc noir là ?

Luffy fine une mine enjouée tandis qu'il regardait la localisation qu'indiquait Law avant que celle-ci ne se déconfite... L'araignée était visiblement passé sous une chaussure et connu un funeste destin...

\- Marta... Couina piteusement Luffy avant de se jeter dans les bras de Law qui accepta pour une fois de rendre l'étreinte malgré la stupidité de la raison.

Luffy ne fit que mettre plus de poids encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous les deux au sol sous le regard amusé de Zoro qui se vengeait sur leur réserve d'alcool personnelle. Law rit dans les cheveux de Luffy qui avait enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- T'es sûr que c'était Marta au moins ? Fit Law. Parce que je doute qu'on aurait put la reconnaître vue comme elle est bien aplatit. Rit-il.

\- Dit pas des trucs aussi horrible ! On se connaissait depuis ce matin elle et moi ! Elle était tout pour moi !

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas elle. Fit Law qui devait être sacrément éméché pour se mettre à consoler Luffy pour pareille idiotie. Tu la retrouveras, je suis sûr qu'elle est allé faire un tour si tu ne la trouve pas tout de suite.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Luffy avec plein d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Mais oui ! S'exclama Law en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Luffy.

Et Law sentit alors soudainement les lèvres de Luffy sur les siennes. Il resta figé plusieurs secondes, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Luffy l'embrassait-il ? Devant Zoro en plus ? Mais rapidement la chaleur de ses lèvres le distrait, peu à peu, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, il répondit à son baisé et se mit également à lécher et mordre doucement ses lèvres pulpeuses. Luffy gémit contre ses lèvres et il sentit son corps se réchauffer brusquement. Comme emporté par un torrent dont la force ne lui laissait que le choix de couler, il plongea la langue dans la bouche de Luffy qui frémit et commença à se frotter contre lui de façon enfiévrée. Il raffermit donc sa prise sur le corps plus fin et le serra contre lui en passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'il saisit fermement.

\- HAN ! Gémit fortement Luffy en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- T'aimes ça hein ? Fit Law avant de plonger les lèvres dans le cou de Luffy qui miaula délicieusement.

\- Oui, il adore qu'on lui tire les cheveux. Fit Zoro qui surpris Law de par sa proximité soudaine.

Hoquetant, Law lâcha le cou de Luffy pour tourner la tête sur sa droite. Zoro était accroupit juste à côté de lui. Et alors qu'il s'attendait à s'en prendre une car, honnêtement embrasser le petit copain de quelqu'un devant ce quelqu'un se faisait carrément pas, il sentit une poigne se refermer dans sa nuque et le tirer contre Zoro qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il gémit de surprise et de désir mêlé, ne comprenant rien de ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Zoro l'embrassait-il aussi bordel ? Et il était si féroce, bien plus autoritaire que Luffy ! Il exigea plus qu'il ne lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il envahit sans sommation, allant s'approprier sa langue et dominant totalement le baisé de façon enivrante. Il se sentait terriblement désiré et s'était le pied ! Le baisé se rompit aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé et Law se sentit soudainement intimidé par le regard de braise que Zoro posait sur lui.

Il ne comprenait pas... Luffy était juste à côté. Il sentit son souffle se couper en remarquant que le brun le regardait également avec un profond désirs, ses mains ayant déjà saisit sa ceinture sans même qu'il ne le remarque. Qu'est ce qu'ils leur prenaient ? Il avait l'impression d'être un pauvre petit animal pris dans les fards d'une voiture, incapable de bouger ni de parler, tétanisé. Il émit tout de même un son, un gémissement de surprise lorsque Zoro se saisit soudainement de son col pour déchirer violemment son t-shirt et exposer son torse tatoué à ses yeux voraces, faisant naître une chaleur vicieuse dans son bas ventre... Luffy débouclait maintenant sa ceinture et ouvrait son jean !

\- Wow ! S'exclama Law en tentant de s'extirper de dessous Luffy tout en s'éloignant de Zoro. Vous avez trop bu les gars !

Zoro se mordit les lèvres. Il était loin d'être soul... Mais il le désirait tellement et avec son torse maintenant exposé à son regard... Il s'abaissa et lécha le pectoral de Law qui haleta puis gémit fébrilement lorsqu'il atteint son cou qu'il mordit doucement.

\- Han ! Ah, Z-Zoro ! A-rrête ! Fit-il en repoussant mollement Zoro à l'épaule, sa conscience, malgré l'alcool et son profond désirs pour l'homme, parvenant à encore faire parler d'elle.

Zoro ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêter, pas alors qu'il entendait Law gémir sous ses lèvres ! Il passa sa main ne le soutenant pas sur le torse tatoué, caressa son pectoral, le fit délicieusement haleter puis pinça son téton et Law émit un gémissement guttural exquis. Zoro ne pouvait qu'adorer la sensibilité de Law qui porta soudainement une main vers Luffy. Celui-ci avait abaissé quelque peu son jean et son boxer et léchait son haine avec gourmandise.

\- Lu-Hunn... Luffy, Stop ! Fit-il mais bien évidemment le petit brun ne l'écouta pas et retira son jean férocement avant de se baisser entre ses jambes tremblantes jusqu'à ce que ces lèvres ne frôle son membre à travers le tissu de son boxer. Putain... Jura fébrilement Law. Qu'est ce que vous Ah ! Faîtes ?

Zoro sourit dans le cou de Law puis se recula et savoura l'expression complètement défaite du brun. Des yeux humides de larmes de plaisirs, des joues rougis d'embarras, des lèvres humides de salive et gonflés pour avoir été mordu... Law était un intense appel à la luxure ! Zoro retira ce qu'il lui restait du t-shirt, appréciant avec quelle docilité Law le laissa faire puis il alla ensuite se placer dans son dos. Law relâcha tout de suite son bras devenu douloureux pour l'avoir tenu redressé et se cala contre le torse terriblement puissant de Zoro. L'idée d'avoir un tel homme derrière lui envoya une onde de chaleur dans ses reins malgré lui et Law ne put que gémir fébrilement en se cambrant lorsque cela s'ajouta à Luffy qui embrassait son érection à travers son boxer maintenant humide.

\- AH hun ! Ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de gémir.

Luffy décida alors de lui retirer son boxer qu'il jeta négligemment à ses côtés avant de tenter de se refaire une place entre les jambes de Law. Celui-ci tourna la tête sur le côté, ses mains allant agripper avec force les épaules musclés de Zoro. Ses jambes tremblaient et restaient trop closes pour que Luffy soit possiblement confortable entre. Il était entièrement nu entre ses deux amis qui eux, était encore complètement habillé ! Jamais il n'aurait crût qu'il se retrouve une jour dans une telle situation et il devait avouer qu'il trouvait ça très, très excitant.

\- Luffy veut te sucer. Fit alors Zoro d'une voix rauque dans son oreille. Tu veux bien qu'il te suce ?

Law gémit piteusement, sa respiration maintenant laborieuse et son membre dure comme la roche. Il en crevait d'envie ! Mais c'était Luffy ! Il ne comprenait même pas comment Zoro avait put dire son nom dans une phrase si obscène ! Toute fois il hocha de la tête avant même de s'en rendre compte. Alors il sentit les mains puissantes de Zoro encercler l'arrière de ses cuisses et tirer doucement mais fermement dessus.

\- Dans ce cas il faut que tu écartes les jambes Law. Grogna Zoro dans son oreille qu'il lécha lentement.

\- Ahn …

\- Comme ça il pourra enfoncer ton sexe dans sa bouche. Poursuivit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Oh mon Dieu... Gémit fébrilement Law qui laissa Zoro lui écarter les jambes.

\- Tu verras, il est encore plus doué que Dieu. Souffla-t-il avec un certain sarcasme.

Law était bien trop loin pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il se mordit les lèvres et agrippa l'un des genoux de Zoro lorsque Luffy, ayant maintenant de la place entre ses jambes, lécha avec gourmandise toute sa longueur en le fixant avec désir.

\- Tu peux jouir dans ma bouche si tu veux. Fit Luffy tandis que ses mains massaient doucement ses bourses, le faisant haleter et se contorsionner contre Zoro dont il pouvait sentir le sourire contre sa tempe.

\- Putain... Jura Law qui sentait maintenant son sexe pulser.

\- Arrête donc de le taquiner et suce le Luffy. Fit Zoro, à qui Luffy répondit par un petit rire coquin.

Puis Law gémissait fortement en arquant le dos, Luffy ayant engloutit son sexe d'une traite. Il haletait et agrippait la nuque de Zoro tandis que Luffy restait obstinément immobile, son sexe profondément enfouit en lui. Il sentait le brun sucer doucement son membre dans l'étau de chaleur et sa langue flatter le dessous de son sexe. Mais combien de temps pouvait-il faire une gorge profonde bordel ?! Luffy allait le rendre dingue, il voulait qu'il bouge plus ! Il se mordit la main pour camoufler ses gémissements et ses suppliques. Son corps tremblait doucement, ses muscles étaient contractés et même ses orteils étaient repliés, il faillit craquer et aller agripper les cheveux de Luffy pour le forcer à faire et vas et viens sur son membre au moment même où ce derniers se décidait enfin à bouger. C'était bon ! Luffy tenait sa base d'une main qu'il massait tandis qu'il abaissait sa tête sur son membre lentement, tranquillement, appréciant chaque seconde vue le son qu'il émettait autour de son membre et de son regard suintant de désirs braqué sur lui.

\- Laisse nous t'entendre. Fit autoritairement Zoro en éloignant sa main de sa bouche.

\- OH... Hunn... Bordel Ah !

\- C'est ça oui. Grogna Zoro sans son oreille. Gémit pour lui.

Law rejeta sa tête contre l'épaule de Zoro lorsque ce dernier lâcha ses cuisses pour aller caresser son torse, suivre son tatouage, pincer ses tétons. Luffy alla alors se saisir de ses cuisses qu'il écarta plus encore et commença à faire des gorges profondes après gorges profondes avec une facilité déconcertante. Law n'était plus qu'un concert de gémissements gutturaux lorsque Luffy creusait les joues en s'éloignant et couinements fébriles lorsqu'il le reprenait en bouche lentement. Zoro caressait tendrement son cou en dévorant la vue d'un Law débauché, adorant voir comment ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites et sa bouche s'ouvrait pour laisser sortir le bout de sa langue lorsqu'il resserrait ses doigts autour de son cou. Les mains de Law tenaient avec la force du désespoir le jean de Zoro tandis que celle de Luffy était contre ses hanches pour l'empêcher qu'il ne s'enfonce dans sa bouche frénétiquement. Ils contrôlaient totalement la situation, le soumettait à eux, n'était plus que l'instrument du plaisirs et il adorait ça !

\- AH Han J-J'vais HUn ! J'vais... Fit-il laborieusement, inconscient des fines larmes dévalant lentement ses jours sous les yeux fascinés de Zoro.

\- Vas-y, ordonna Zoro en serrant le cou de Law, jouit dans la bouche de Luffy.

Law sentit alors une puissance onde ravager son bas ventre et Luffy le prendre profondément puis sucer fortement en grognant de désirs, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment précis tout du long. Il jouit alors en criant de plaisirs, jamais encore n'avait-il été jusqu'à crié de plaisirs ! Son corps se contracta violemment alors qu'il se déversait en Luffy, il sentit ce dernier avaler sa semence, sentit ses muscles autour de lui, le faisant frémir et jouir plus encore. Puis avec une rapidité contre laquelle il ne put rien, tout son corps se relâcha, la fatigue le submergea et il sombra sans précédent dans le sommeil.

Luffy se redressa en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le goût de Law était un peu aigre mais rien qu'il ne pouvait détester, au contraire. Il leva un sourcil en voyant que ce dernier était immobile contre Zoro, inconscient.

\- Eh bah ! S'exclama-t-il. Je crois que je me suis surpassé, je réussit à le mettre K.O avec une turlute !

\- Il est exténué. Murmura Zoro avec une mine inquiète en allant passer une main sous les genoux de Law qu'il souleva aisément. Il aurait pas perdu du poids ?

\- J'en ai pas l'impression non. Fit Luffy en passant à nouveau son regard sur le corps de Law, ses yeux se perdant sur le tatouage marquant ses muscles fermes et finement dessinés qu'il aurait aimé lécher également...

\- Tu baves Luffy. Prévint Zoro qui transporta Law dans sa chambre.

\- Ah merde. Fit le brun qui s'essuya le coin des lèvres tout en suivant Zoro pour retirer les couettes avant de les rabattre sur Law une fois que celui-ci fut déposé dans son lit.

Ils ressortirent en prenant garde de bien refermer derrière eux, puis ils se regardèrent en silence un instant.

\- Putain, c'était génial ! Fit finalement Luffy. J'ai envie de recommencer tout de suite !

\- Moi aussi. Grogna Zoro en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Oui, ça se voit. Rit Luffy qui s'approcha de Zoro et apposa sa main contre son érection plus que réveillé. Et moi aussi, avoua-t-il en se mordant doucement les lèvres, j'aurais espéré qu'il me prenne après mais ce serra pour une prochaine fois. En attendant... Fit-il suggestivement.

\- Ouais, fit Zoro de sa voix rauque, il ne nous entendra pas.

Puis il pris à pleine main les fesses de Luffy qui rit en passant ses bras autour de son cou avant de sauter et de passer ses jambes autour de la taille de Zoro qui le souleva sans aucune gêne et les conduit dans sa chambre.

\- Au faîte, où as tu appris le mot "turlute" sérieux ?!

À suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Trio magique**

 **Chapitre 4**

La première chose que fit Law en se réveillant fut de grogner et de jurer en grognant. Il enfonça son visage son l'oreiller en roulant sur le côté mais chuta lourdement du lit.

\- Putain... Jura-t-il plus encore.

Il se défit laborieusement de sa couette pour se rendre compte qu'il était nu. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il à poil ? IL ne dormait quasiment jamais à poil à part lorsque... lorsqu'il s'était couché avec bien plus qu'un verre dans le nez... Et vue comme il était barbouillé, il avait légèrement dépassé ses limites la veille avec sa copine la bouteille. Il enfila un boxer, manqua de se viander en passant laborieusement l'autre pied puis enfila un jean d'une façon tout aussi artistique. Et en traînant les pattes, il sortit de sa chambre et regarda l'horloge de son regard terne. Il était 20h24, demain il devait se lever à 6h pour être à l'hôpital à 7h. Il aurait amplement le temps de récupérer mais il devait bien avouer qu'il avait la flegme d'aller bosser... Il soupira en se passant les mains dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. L'appartement était sombre, la lumière dans la rue éclairait le sol en le flanquant des ombres produites par leurs chaises. Il fronça les sourcils en fixant cet exact emplacement, des drôles de souvenirs lui revenant en tête. Des mains... Certaines fois douces, tendres, d'autres fois fermes et sûr. Des voix, de la chaleur... Aurait-il fait un rêve ? Parfois il lui arrivait de faire des rêves si réaliste qu'il mettait un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas inscris dans la réalité... Il grogna à nouveau en allant se chercher un verre d'eau afin de se débarrasser enfin de sa "pâteuse". Puis il retourna se coucher après avoir bue son verre d'eau, le rêve déjà oublié.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il rentra de sa première journée à l'hôpital, il trouva Zoro et Luffy encore une fois avec le cul enfoncé dans le canapé... Ses deux amis se tournèrent tel un seul homme vers lui à une vitesse prodigieuse. Law haussa un sourcil et se stoppa net. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient encore ces deux là ? Puis Luffy se leva lentement sans le lâcher du regard et Zoro en fit de même... Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient ? Ils s'approchaient de lui lentement avec des yeux bien trop intéressé et figé sur lui pour que ce soit rassurant.

\- Heu... Je... Balbutia-t-il parce qu'il devait bien dire quelque chose non ? J'ai trouvé un peu de temps avant de rentrer pour faire des recherches et...

À ces mots, ces deux amis se stoppèrent net et le regardèrent avec surprise et incompréhension mêlés.

\- Tu veux toujours déménager ? Demanda Luffy.

\- Et bien... Oui. Rien a changé. Fit Law avec une mine sceptique.

Law fut surpris qu'ils affichent de la peine pour Luffy et la colère pour Zoro... Plus le temps passait et moins ils comprenaient ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Mais... Bégaya Luffy d'une petite voix à fendre l'âme.

\- Très bien. Gronda en revanche Zoro qui se saisit du bras de Luffy et le tira pour lui signifier de laisser tomber.

Puis Law l'observa entraîner Luffy dans sa chambre sans lui jeter un regard tandis que le petit brun le fixait avec l'incompréhension la plus pure, incompréhension que lui rendit Law. Puis il soupira après avoir entendu la porte de la chambre claquer. Vraiment, des jours il ne comprenait rien à rien !

* * *

\- Il veut quand même partir... Murmura Luffy contre le torse de Zoro qui le tenait dans ses bras. Mais pourquoi ! Je croyais qu'il avait aimé pourtant !

\- Il a aimé Luffy, tu le sais bien... Mais il faut croire que pour lui ce n'était question que d'une seule fois... Soupira Zoro qui devait bien avouer que cette histoire lui restait également en travers de la gorge et d'une façon plutôt douloureuse...

\- Il vas partir... Je sais qu'on devrais le laisser partir mais... Je ne veux pas ! S'écria Luffy qui se dressa sur ses genoux.

\- On peut pas le forcer...

Luffy gémit de dépit en se laissant couler contre le torse de Zoro qui passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec tendresse. Il joua avec ses mèches noirs, le regard posé au loin, soucieux et contrarié.

\- Combien de temps avant que l'on puisse traîner son cul dans la maison ? Demanda Luffy, sa voix se faisant soudainement ferme et déterminé.

\- Pas avant trois semaines mais les deux prochaines semaines il n'aura pas l'occasion de déménager, ce serra la dernière semaine qui vas poser problème. Expliqua Zoro. Il retourne à l'école et il aura bien plus de temps libre, tu sais comment il apprend vite cet enfoiré...

\- Hun... C'est une tête d'ampoule mais il est totalement débile pour les choses de l'amour. Renifla-t-il.

\- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. Soupira Zoro en secouant la tête avec consternation avant de déposer un baisé sur la tempe du petit brun.

* * *

Law ne vit pas passer les deux semaines qui suivirent. Il ne cessait d'aller à droite à gauche durant la journée, de rencontrer des patients de sortes et d'autres ayant des problèmes divers. Le seul bémol dans la journée était lorsqu'il rentrait à l'appartement... Zoro était incroyablement distant, il ne cessait de le regarder de loin, le visage impassible et à chaque fois que Law tentait de lui parler, il répondait monosyllabiquement... Luffy lui restait le même mais Law pouvait sentir également un changement chez lui. Il le fixait de la même façon que Zoro, silencieusement et avec une pointe de peine, ce qui ne collait pas du tout au personnage... Il partait tôt le matin et rentrait tard le soir et d'un côté il en était heureux car l'ambiance à l'appartement était devenu particulièrement pesante. Demain était son dernier jour et ensuite il retournerait à la fac. Il aurait enfin le temps de trouver un appartement... Il avait emprunté un portable à Bepo et fait réparer son ordinateur en missionnant Shachi de l'emmener chez un informatitien. Il le gardait maintenant caché dans son armoire, loin des doigts baladeurs et destructeurs de Luffy.

Il passa une journée ordinaire à l'hôpital, journée qui changea radicalement de tempo le soir venu. Alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers et allait atteindre le palier de son appartement, Kidd sortit du sien situé juste en face. Kidd et lui se fixèrent de longues secondes avant que Law ne se racle la gorge et ne se tourne vers son appartement pour l'ouvrir. Il eut juste le temps d'abaisser la poignée avant que Kidd ne lui saisissent le bras pour le tirer et le plaquer contre le mur. Law affichait un sourire amusé, pas le moins du monde surpris ni troublé, se contentant de s'adosser nonchalamment contre le mur.

\- Tu es le premier à me résister autant. Susurra Kidd avec un sourire carnassier, une main contre le mur, juste à côté du visage de Law. Pourquoi me résistes tu ? Demanda-t-il, son souffle chaud sur le visage du brun.

\- … Pourquoi persistes tu autant ? Rétorqua Law en haussant un sourcil. T'aurais-je blessé dans ta virilité ? Demanda-t-il en souriant de façon sarcastique. Le grand et beau Eustass Kidd n'arrive pas à conclure. Railla-t-il.

\- Je dois avouer que je commence à me demander pourquoi une telle résistance, en effet. Fit Kidd qui se rapprocha encore plus de Law, leur deux torse se frôlant.

\- Parce que placer autant de confiance dans son apparence seule est assez stupide de mon point de vue. Rétorqua Law, pas du tout impressionné par l'imposante stature de Kidd bien qu'il était forcé d'avouer qu'il était alléchant...

\- Je vois, ricana Kidd, nullement offensé par les propos de Law. T'es un petit malin à la langue aiguisée hein ? J'adorerais voir si tu serais toujours capable de faire des remarques acerbes sous mes coups de reins.

Law ne put nier qu'il sentit un frisson le saisir aux reins à ses paroles crûes. Peu de personne osait lui répondre de la sorte, sans s'offenser ni s'énerver. Cependant Law n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Kidd passait sa main dans sa nuque et happait ses lèvres avec fougue. Il gémit de surprise et allait pour repousser Kidd mais quelque chose le stoppa, quelque chose en lui qui lui donna un goût de nostalgie indéfinissable... Law gémit fébrilement lorsque Kidd investit sa bouche d'autorité pour aller jouer avec sa langue et de drôle de souvenirs remontèrent, des souvenirs dans lesquels... Zoro figurait ? Lui et Zoro ? Il sentit soudain une onde de chaleur irradier ses reins à l'idée même et gémit malgré lui dans la bouche de Kidd. Celui-ci prit cela pour un encouragement et passa sa cuisse entre celle de Law qui ne put que se cambrer lorsque Kidd vint appuyer contre son entre-jambe avec fermeté.

C'était bon, rare était les fois où quelqu'un le touchait de la sorte mais pourtant il ne pouvait ignorer cette sensation étrange qu'il avait dans les tripes, une sensation qui ne collait pas... Quelque chose dérangeait mais il ne parvenait à mettre le doigt dessus. Et lorsque Kidd tenta de passer sa main dans son jean, il sût que ce quelque chose était bien trop important pour qu'il l'ignore plus longtemps. Il tenta de repousser Kidd mais celui-ci était immuable, dors et déjà perdu dans le plaisir et lui était bloqué entre son corps musclé titanesque et le mur. Et alors qu'il pensait devoir avoir recours au grand moyen, la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit à la volée, un poing cueillit Kidd en pleine mâchoire et l'envoya heurter le mur.

\- T'es malade ! Vociféra Kidd, une main sur sa joue.

\- Ne t'approches pas de lui ! Ordonna Zoro en se saisissant du bras de Law qu'il tira brutalement à lui. Sinon je te tue c'est clair ?!

Law écarquilla les yeux et sentit son souffle se couper, ayant rarement vue Zoro aussi furieux. Puis celui-ci le traîna dans l'appartement où il découvrit que Luffy arborait le même regard meurtrier, les bras croisés sur son torse. La porte claquant violemment le fit sursauter et il se retrouva en face de ses deux amis clairement très remonté contre lui...

\- Quoi ? Fit-t-il sans une seule once de provocation dans la voix, se demandant réellement ce qu'ils avaient à le fixer de la sorte.

\- Et tu oses demander ? Gronda pourtant Luffy. Pourquoi l'as tu laissé faire ?

\- Que...

\- Tu préfères Eustass ? Sérieusement ? Fit à son tour Zoro, parfaitement outré.

\- Comment ça « préfère » ?

\- Il te tripotait ! Pourquoi n'as tu rien fait ? Continua sur sa lancée Luffy.

\- J'allais le faire ! Rétorqua Law qui grimaça en entendant le mot "tripoter" de la bouche de son ami...

C'était juste... obscène... et... dérangeant...

\- Ah ouais ? Fit Zoro d'un ton rêche. Et tu prévoyais de le faire quand ? Avant ou après de l'avoir laissé te baiser ?

Law cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec incompréhension, choqué par les propos de Zoro et l'air tout aussi courroucé de Luffy. C'était quoi encore ce cirque ? Il venait juste de finir deux semaines exténuante alors gérer leur saute d'humeur était la dernière des choses qu'il voulait faire ! Pourquoi essayaient-ils de rendre sa vie infernale ? Était-ce un de leur jeu tordu pour le faire dégager de l'appartement ?!

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me faîtes chier avec ça ! Je baise bien avec qui je veux ! Vous n'avez absolument rien à dire sur le sujet !

Un lourd silence répondit à sa réplique. La tension était palpable, quelqu'un allait péter un câble à tout moment, restait juste à savoir qui allait lancer les hostilités.

\- T'as raison. Fit Zoro avec une voix posée contre tout attente mais sa colère était omniprésente sur ses traits, même les tendons de son cou mordait la peau.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il ait raison. Fit soudainement Luffy juste avant qu'il ne décoche une bonne droite à Law.

\- Ah Putain ! Grogna Law qui avait tituber de plusieurs pas en arrière, la force de Luffy ne manquait jamais de le surprendre. Et c'était pour quoi ça ?

\- Juste une envie, comme ça. Répondit Luffy en haussant des épaules.

Et si Law ne le connaissait pas depuis des nombreuses années, il l'aurait crût capable de sarcasme. Law soupira fortement et décida qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, il n'était pas en état pour les gérer avec parcimonie. Il les contourna donc, n'ayant même plus envie de manger et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Zoro regarda Luffy s'allonger à même le sol et fixer le plafond.

\- On fait quoi ? Demanda Zoro.

\- Moi je pique une sieste, tu m'amènes un bégueule ? Fit d'un ton neutre Luffy.

Zoro soupira mais s'exécuta et alla même rejoindre son ami en s'asseyant à ses côté, à même le sol, avec une bière.

\- Peut être devrions nous y repenser. Souffla Zoro pensivement. Peut être nous sommes nous trompé et Law n'est pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde que nous, ce qui expliquerait qu'il n'ait jamais saisit tes avances ni aucune de mes allusions.

\- …

\- Il n'as jamais été trop absorbé par ses études comme on le pensait, il n'est juste pas intéressé par nous.

\- Non c'est pas ça. Fit fermement Luffy, catégorique.

Zoro resta perplexe mais ne dit rien. Après tout, Luffy avait toujours eut un instinct très affûté...

\- Tu verras, j'ai raison. Fit-il avec détermination, étirant un sourire à Zoro qui prit une autre gorgée de sa bière.

Law était allongé sur son lit, la paume de ses deux mains contre ses yeux et il soupira longuement. Il n'allait tout de même pas se cacher dans sa chambre comme un gosse en manque cruel de confiance en lui... Mais s'il sortait, il allait sans aucun doute s'engueuler avec ses deux colocs et il n'avait vraiment pas envie. Il se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux, il avait besoin de se reposer, il était bien trop fatigué et sur les nerfs pour gérer ce genre de situation actuellement. Et alors qu'il pensait sombrer rapidement, les images de Zoro l'arrachant à Kidd lui revinrent. Il sentit une douce chaleur s'éprendre délicieusement en lui. Zoro en avait collé une à Kidd pour avoir osé le toucher et Luffy lui en avait collé une à lui... Bien qu'il n'avait rien fait de spéciale pour mériter telles représailles ! Kidd s'était jeté sur lui quoi ! Il grogna et eut soudainement l'envie furieuse de frapper quelque chose, de se décharger de toutes ses émotions conflictuelles qui ne cessaient de le tirailler. Il ne servait à rien de penser à Zoro et Luffy de la sorte, ils étaient ensemble, rien que tout les deux. Et juste comme ça, il avait à nouveau envie de se mettre une murge.

Au bout de deux heures passé à tourner dans son lit et à subir le flux de ses pensées il craqua et se leva soudainement pour aller fumer une cigarette sur le balcon. Il observa les étoiles en soufflant la fumée. Il aimait observer le ciel, les étoiles à des milliers de kilomètres de là et scintillant jusqu'ici. Il pouvait se rappeler à quelle point son existence était minuscule et soudainement tous ses problèmes paraissaient se réduire à néant. Il observa ensuite la lune, un croissant de lune très fin puis baissa les yeux sur ses mains tatoués. Il fixa le bout rougeoyant de sa cigarette d'où de la fumée s'échappait en de souple volupté. S'imaginer que sa vie, jour après jour, se consumait de la sorte, disparaissait totalement avait également une étrange façon de le rassurer. C'était comme si ses tracas et ses soucis n'avait plus d'importance car un jour il finirait de la même façon que cette cigarette, il se consumerait et disparaîtrait... Il vit sans réellement voir les deux mains se poser de part et d'autre de lui sur la rambarde contre laquelle il était appuyé. C'était les mains de Zoro, grandes, fortes, aux paumes calleuses dus au maniement du sabre.

\- Ça vas ? Demanda Zoro dont il sentit le souffle dans sa nuque tellement il était proche de lui.

\- Oui. Répondit automatiquement Law.

Que se passerait-il s'il se reculait un peu ? Zoro le laisserait-il se caler contre son torse ?

\- Encore une insomnie ? Souffla Zoro dans son cou, faisant frémit Law. Pour que tu en viennes à fumer ça doit beaucoup de tracasser...

\- De quoi ? Demanda Law qui pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de Zoro dans son dos.

\- Ce qu'il y a dans ta tête.

Law sourit doucement en coin. Parfois il oubliait à quel point Zoro le connaissait. Tous trois étaient très singulier et limite diamétralement opposé mais par miracle peut être, ça ne les avait jamais empêchés de se comprendre. Zoro savait parfaitement que l'esprit de Law était fait complètement différemment des autres, rien ne tournait dans le même sens et pourtant il parvenait à entendre la mélodie que créait ses engrenages atypiques.

\- Je pense trop, c'est tout, rien de grave. Confia Law avant de tirer sur sa cigarette.

\- Tu devrais être un peu comme Luffy parfois, fais juste ce que tu as envie de faire sans te poser milles questions. Proposa Zoro qui avait une envie folle de serrer Law contre lui, peut être le laisserait-il faire ?

\- Je ne fonctionne pas comme ça, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire tout et n'importe quoi comme le fait Luffy. Imagine que j'envoie chier un patient grave lourd à l'hôpital ? Rit-il. Luffy le ferait sans penser aux conséquences mais comme j'ai horreur de gérer les conflits chiant de ce genre, je n'ai rien à y gagner... Cependant je dois avouer que j'envie Luffy et sa simplicité... Parfois. Sourit-il.

\- Je ne te parle pas de laisser tes pulsions meurtrières sortir, rit Zoro en se rapprochant de Law qui tourna la tête vers lui sans pour autant pouvoir le regarder à cause de leur proximité. Juste... Je sais pas... Tient ! S'exclama-t-il en saisissant le bras de Law pour le tourner face à lui. Fais la première chose qui te passe par la tête, là, tout de suite ! S'exclama-t-il, son ton se faisant ferme pour le pousser à agir.

Law leva un sourcil dubitatif. Zoro le fixait intensément et attendait visiblement qu'il fasse quelque chose... N'importe quoi... Ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Alors ses bras s'ouvrirent en se levant et passèrent autour du cou de Zoro qui écarquilla démesurément les yeux lorsqu'il sentit Law se blottir tout contre lui. Avec hésitation, il rendit l'étreinte puis osa serrer franchement Law contre lui. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois qu'ils s'étaient enlacés de la sorte malgré les nombreuses années vécu ensemble. En même temps, ni lui ni Law n'était du genre tactile, c'était à croire que Luffy contre balançait en ne cessant jamais de les étreindre et les câliner parfois sans aucune raison. Cependant cette étreinte n'avait rien à voir avec celle que lui donnait régulièrement Luffy. Il sentait une sorte de malaise. Quelque chose ne lui disait rien qui vaille... Il se recula donc pour regarder Law dans les yeux mais ce dernier fixait le vide sur le côté avec une mine en peine et éteinte qui l'inquiéta. Il ne put ainsi s'empêcher de retenir Law lorsque celui-ci tenta de retourner dans l'appartement.

\- Tu sais ce que ferais Luffy s'il était à ma place ? Demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres alors que Law était très, très proche de lui.

Leur regard était encré l'un dans l'autre, la main de Zoro ne tenait plus fermement le bras de Law sans pour autant donner l'impression qu'il veuille le lâcher de sitôt.

\- Non... Murmura Law, totalement incapable de penser, enfin !

Seul la proximité de Zoro était dans son esprit, son regard sombre, sa chaleur dans cette nuit fraîche, sa main sur son bras, une autre se posant sur sa hanche. Il ne voyait et ne comprenait que ça...

\- Que ferait-il ? Furent les mots qui quittèrent ses lèvres.

\- Sans aucun doute ça. Et puis Zoro envahit plus encore son espace vital, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté alors qu'il fixait vraisemblablement ses lèvres...

Law aurait dut s'inquiéter, peser le pour et le contre puis voter contre car Zoro était entrain de faire une connerie et il aurait été un terrible ami pour ne pas le stopper. Pourtant son aptitude de jugement était en vrac, aux abonnés absents, incapable de visualiser les conséquences en l'occurrence. Ainsi, il le laissa faire et sentit les lèvres de Zoro frôler délicatement les siennes, leurs souffles chauds s'entremêlant. Avec une douceur dont il n'aurait crût le sabreur capable, il l'embrassa tendrement, l'emporta dans une agréable passion dévorante. C'était tendre mais toute fois, de plus en plus ferme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la langue de Zoro lui demander l'entrée. Ceci eut l'effet d'un électrochoc et Law se recula brutalement, le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés sur Zoro qui semblait tout aussi surpris.

\- Ça ne vas pas ? Demanda Zoro.

\- Si ça ne vas pas ? S'exclama avec incrédulité Law. Et Luffy là dedans ?

\- Luffy ? Répéta Zoro complètement largué.

\- Bah oui ! Luffy ! Éructa Law, sidéré du manque total de considération de Zoro pour son amant.

\- Heu... Il dort comme un bébé ? Proposa alors Zoro.

Law fut sous le choc. Il se doutait bien que Zoro était loin d'être un saint mais de là à s'en foutre totalement d'embrasser un autre homme dans le même appartement que son propre amant ! Ce serait quoi la prochaine étape ? Baiser dans le lit avec Luffy entrain de pioncer à deux centimètres d'eux ?

\- T'as vraiment aucun respect bordel. Persiffla-t-il entre ses dents avant de rentrer dans l'appartement, laissant derrière lui un Zoro sur le cul...

Comment pouvait-on passé d'une ambiance propice aux confidences et gestes affectifs à celle propice aux insultes et coup de gueule en moins de deux secondes ?! Zoro avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre comment ce crétin de Law fonctionnait ! Perdait-il la main ou celui-ci devenait-il encore plus compliqué ?! Et dire qu'il était partit sur une si bonne note... Il était même parvenu à l'embrasser bordel ! Bon, c'était plus un smack qu'autre chose mais ils avaient fait bien pire la dernière fois ! Merde, Law et lui s'était roulé une pelle d'enfer même... Il soupira fortement en s'accoudant à son tour à la rambarde. Pourquoi rien n'allait jamais droit avec Law ?! Même Luffy avait du mal ! Luffy ! Il grogna de frustration et décida d'aller voir ce dernier, avec un peu de chance il serait réveillé.

* * *

Bepo déglutit difficilement, face à lui se tenait Zoro. Il aimait bien Zoro ! C'était un type sympathique, pas prise de tête et avec un bonne humour. Vraiment il l'aimait bien ! Mais pas lorsqu'il le fusillait du regard et semblait à deux doigts de lui serrer son cou d'albinos !

\- Alors ? Fit le vert d'une voix rauque promettant mille souffrance s'il ne lui disait pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait savoir. Je sais que Law est entré en contact avec une agence immobilière pour se trouver un appartement et qu'il a pris rendez-vous pour en visiter un. Et je suis sûr qu'il t'en a parlé, n'est ce pas ?

\- Heu... Et bien, oui mais...

\- Alors la question est, quelle agence a-t-il contacté ? Demanda Zoro de sa voix rauque.

\- Et bien je... Je ne sais plus... Balbutia Bepo qui serrait les bretelles de son sac nerveusement, ne cessant de le rajuster inutilement sur son épaule.

\- Donc il te l'a dit ! S'exclama le vert avec un sourire en coin. Pourrais tu faire travailler ta mémoire pour te rappeler du nom de cette agence ?

\- Je, je ne sais plus, vraiment ! Paniqua Bepo avant de se tourner pour regarder l'entrée de la fac, se demandant s'il aurait le temps d'aller se réfugier à l'intérieur avant que Zoro ne puisse lui faire la peau.

\- Fais un effort Bepo ! Ordonna sèchement Zoro.

\- Le, la providence89 ! Répondit Bepo dans un sursaut avant de gémir piteusement. Law vas me tuer...

\- Et quand a-t-il rendez-vous ?

\- Vendredi … Pleura Bepo.

\- À la fin de la semaine alors. Fit pensivement Zoro. Si je les harcèle, je pourrais sans doute le faire à temps...

\- Faire quoi à temps ? Demanda Bepo.

\- Rien, rien, sourit Zoro. Merci Bepo, t'es un chic type !

Celui-ci rit jaune tandis que le vert s'éloignait de lui, tout content... Si Law l'apprenait, il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure ! Peut être devrait-il se faire oublier pour quelques jours... Oui ça valait mieux ! Zoro, quand à lui, sortait son portable, cherchait le numéro de "providence89" et leur passait un coup de fil.

\- Agence immobilière Providence89 bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Fit la voix d'un homme tout joyeux tout plein à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Bonjour, je suis Trafalgar Law et j'ai pris rendez-vous pour visiter un appartement vendredi prochain. Fit-il sans se soucier d'imiter son ami, leur voix et leur ton se ressemblant bien assez.

\- … Monsieur Trafalgar D. Water Law c'est bien ça ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Exact. Confirma Zoro.

\- Oui, on a rendez-vous à l'agence à 15h pour que je vous fasse visiter des appartements. Y a t-il un problème ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Il se trouve que je n'ai plus besoin d'appartement. Fit tout guilleret Zoro.

\- Oh... Heu... Donc...

\- Plus besoin de rendez-vous.

\- … D-d'accord.

\- Merci, au-revoir ! Et sur ce, Zoro raccrocha, un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Ce jour là, Law rentra tard de ses cours et alla tout de suite se coucher en grognant quelque chose que ni lui ni Luffy ne comprirent. Lorsque Zoro se réveilla le lendemain, ses deux colocs avaient déjà entamé la journée, même Luffy était occupé à vadrouiller dans les rues entrain de faire Dieu seul savait quoi. Il alla s'entraîner dans son club quelques heures. Lorsqu'il rentra, il fut surpris de trouver non seulement Luffy mais également Law dans l'appart. Ils étaient tout les deux sur le canapé, Luffy avait ses jambes sur celle de Law et regardait un film d'action à la télé en s'empiffrant de cochonnerie tandis que Law lisait un pavé.

\- T'es déjà rentré ? S'étonna Zoro posté à côté de Law.

\- On ne peux rien te cacher dis moi. Fit sarcastiquement le brun sans cesser sa lecture.

\- Law avait peu de cours aujourd'hui. L'informa Luffy avant d'enfourner une énorme poignée de chips dans sa bouche.

\- Je vois...

\- Vous vous faîtes toujours la tronche tout les deux ? Demanda Luffy avant de rire.

Ni Zoro ni Law ne répondirent. Ça faisait maintenant quasi deux jours que Law ne lui parlait qu'à demi-mot ou bien l'envoyait sur les roses... Zoro devait avouer qu'il ne l'aurait pas crût aussi rancunier pour... Et bien, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui faisait la tronche ! Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas en quoi il avait put vexer ce merdeux de 26 ans. Il décida donc d'aller chercher des poids afin de faire passer sa frustration dans la musculation. Il retourna ensuite dans le salon et se posta devant le canapé, il était rare qu'ils soient tous en même temps au même endroit alors il n'allait pas se priver. Luffy lui sourit et souleva son buste pour le laisser prendre place mais Zoro resta dubitatif.

\- Je pense que tu devrais faire le contraire. Fit le vert. Je vais sans arrêt bouger mon bras alors que Law reste plutôt immobile en lisant. Ça t'éviterais de te prendre un coude dans la tronche toutes les deux secondes. Expliqua-t-il.

Luffy jeta aussitôt un regard plein d'espoir à Law qui, malgré n'ayant en aucun cas levé le nez de son livre, souleva ce dernier. Le petit brun ne se priva pas et se tourna pour aller poser sa tête sur les cuisses de Law avant de lever les jambes pour laisser Zoro prendre place. Le vert avait maintenant un bras sur ses jambes tandis que l'autre bras soulevait et abaissait son altère. Law avait quand à lui pris son bouquin d'une main qu'il posa contre l'accoudoir pour ne pas gêner Luffy et garda son autre bras près de son ventre. Zoro sourit en voyant Luffy bouder, ce dernier ayant certainement crût que Law serait plus tactile et irait même caresser ses cheveux d'une main tout en lisant. Il retourna ensuite son attention vers le télé.

\- Oh ! S'esclaffa Luffy lorsque le héro du film venait de se prendre une bonne droite de son ennemi. Ça doit faire mal !

\- Tu m'étonnes. Rit Zoro.

\- Tu m'étonnes ouais, reprit sarcastiquement Law. C'est facile la vingtième droite qu'il se prend en pleine poire juste après avoir eut un accident de voiture ayant emboutit cette dernière et c'est tout juste si il a une éraflure ! Fit-il avec consternation. C'est tellement pas réaliste que ça en devient grotesque.

…

Law releva le nez de son livre lorsqu'il n'entendit pas de réplique, à sa grande surprise, et découvrit ses deux amis entrain de le fixer d'un air renfrogné.

\- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? Fit d'abord Zoro qui avait même arrêté de soulever sa stupide altère.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Law.

\- De casser notre tripe ! Éructa Luffy juste sous lui.

\- Mais c'est la vérité ! Rétorqua Law. Dans la réalité, il serait déjà inconscient voir mort !

\- Mais on s'en fou c'est un film ! S'exclama Luffy qui se saisit de son col pour se hisser jusqu'à Law qui le regarda avec de grands yeux. C'est fait exprès pour être extraordinaire parce que la réalité on la connaît, on y vit !

\- … Mouais, sauf que c'est pas un film fantastique ça... Rétorqua Law, et à ça, ses deux amis se mirent à maugréer et râler en retournant leur attention sur le film.

Law sourit, reprit sa lecture et s'y perdit dedans au point qu'il ne se rendit pas compte lorsque le film se termina, ni qu'il avait déplacé son bras contre son ventre sur le torse de Luffy qui avait commencé à piquer du nez. Zoro observa Luffy aller nicher son nez contre Law et sourit lorsque ce dernier passa inconsciemment ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, faisant presque roucouler de bonheur Luffy. Zoro jeta régulièrement des coups d'œil pour ne pas dire qu'ils les fixa avec adoration. Les voir aussi proche et affectueux l'un envers l'autre... Enfin surtout Law envers Luffy le faisait fondre. Il aurait même pris une photo s'il avait eut son portable sur lui. Il vit l'instant même où Law reprit pied avec la réalité et réalisa qu'il caressait doucement les cheveux de Luffy maintenant profondément endormit. Il vit sa mine surprise, ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrant légèrement, vit ses doigts se figer dans les mèches noirs. Il vit la façon dont il fixa Luffy, comment il fut subjugué par sa bouille d'ange endormit. Et surtout, il le vit reprendre lentement, avec hésitation ses caresses tendres qu'il étendit jusque dans la nuque de Luffy.

Puis Law sentit un regard sur lui et tourna la tête vers Zoro. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi le vert les regardait avec tant d'affection dans les yeux et s'en sentit gêné. Il détourna le regard vers la télé prestement... Il avait été pris en flagrante démonstration d'affection envers le petit-ami de Zoro et celui-ci n'avait pas semblé outré ou même troublé, bien au contraire... Bon certes il s'agissait de Luffy et lui faisait tout le temps ce genre de chose à tout le monde mais lui il était Law ! Les câlins et les papouilles le mettait mal à l'aise lorsque ça ne le rendait pas malade ! Et Zoro le savait pertinemment alors pourquoi ne disait-il rien... Il fronça ensuite les sourcils, se repassant ses dernières pensées dans la tête... Et pourquoi était-il comme ça avec Luffy ?! Il avait également laissé Zoro l'embrassé l'autre jour ! Nom de Dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ?!

\- Un problème ? Fit alors Zoro. T'as l'air préoccupé.

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires s'il te plaît. Répondit un peu plus sèchement que ne l'aurait voulut Law.

Il se pinça les lèvres en voyant la façon dont le visage de Zoro se ferma, son regard maintenant dure et froid, ses mâchoires serrées. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dût lui parler sur ce ton, pas alors que c'était non mérité... Cependant il ne savait plus trop comment procéder avec Zoro maintenant... Il soupira doucement et baissa les yeux sur Luffy dormant toujours comme un bien heureux puis reprit ses caresses dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu es si remonté contre moi. Fit alors Zoro sans cesser de soulever son altère, les yeux obstinément fixé sur la télé. Je t'ai pourtant laissé le temps de me repousser si tu ne voulais pas que je t'embrasse.

Law se tendit à ces mots ci. Zoro disait vrai. Il lui avait donné bien plus de temps que nécessaire pour le repousser mais il n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé. Mais c'était Zoro qui était en couple avec Luffy, c'était lui qui aurait dut se soucier de son amant, lui qui avait des comptes à rendre en cas de faux pas et non l'inverse.

\- N'essaie pas de retourner la faute contre moi. Fit-il, ses doigts passants dans les mèches noirs de Luffy.

\- Quoi ? Mais quelle faute bordel ?! S'exclama Zoro. Le baisé ? Ça n'avait rien d'une faute Law, j'avais terriblement envie de t'embrasser alors je l'ai fait. Je ne vois pas où est le mal là dedans.

\- En plus ça te paraît normal putain... Grogna Law qui dût s'empêcher de serrer les poings pour ne pas faire mal à Luffy.

\- Et pourquoi serait-ce anormal que je veuille t'embrasser ? Demanda Zoro qui posa son altère pour se tourner vers Law, bougeant les jambes de Luffy étant toujours sur les siennes. Tu crois encore que personne ne pourrait vouloir de toi parce que tu es différent des autres ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'exclama Law qui ferma et posa son livre sur l'accoudoir.

\- De ta façon de trouver la complicité qu'il y a entre Luffy et moi si incroyable alors que c'est la même chose avec toi ! Fit-il avec incrédulité. De ta façon de t'éloigner de nous, de t'exclure sans arrêt.

\- Je ne m'exclus pas ! J'aime être seul de temps en temps, je ne vois pas où est le mal bordel ! S'agaça Law.

\- T'as besoin d'être seul au point de déménager ?! S'exclama Zoro.

\- Alors c'est ça le problème ? Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que je déménage ? Ce n'est pas comme si on allait plus se voir !

\- Et bien si justement ! Cria Zoro qui frappa du plat de la main le dossier du canapé. Je sais très bien que tu serras complètement absorber par tes études de médecine et qu'on ne pourra plus se voir. Déjà que c'était pas ça mais alors là...

\- … Certes, on se verra beaucoup moins mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? S'agaça Law qui commençait à en avoir marre de tourner en rond dans cette histoire. Notre colocation ne marche pas, c'est comme ça ! Façon j'aurais dût m'en douter, j'ai jamais été très social moi.

\- Mais t'as pas besoin d'être social avec nous, on est des amis d'enfance ! Rétorqua Zoro.

\- Ouais, et ben comme quoi ça ne veut rien dire ! Rétorqua à son tour Law.

\- De toute façon, quoi qu'on te dise, tu te débrouilleras toujours pour avoir le dernier mots même si tu sais que tu as tord et c'est complètement stupide comme comportement ! Changea-t-il de tactique.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Oh putain Law, je te jure que je vais t'étrangler !

\- Shi shi shi ! C'est fou comme vous vous adorez ! Fit alors soudainement Luffy.

Et avant que l'un comme l'autre n'aient eut le temps de répondre, Luffy se redressa soudainement et passa agilement sa jambe par dessus Law sur lequel il se retrouva à califourchon, les bras noués autour de sa nuque et le tête contre son torse tandis qu'il faisait un beau sourire vantard à Zoro qui vit la cible de ses pulsions meurtrières changer drastiquement.

\- Soit plus gentil avec Law Zoro, il est très stressé en ce moment. Fit Luffy avant de tirer la langue au vert qui se renfrogna.

\- Quoi ? Il a encore des examens ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton désintéressé.

\- Non, il est victime de harassement sexuel. Fit Luffy soudainement très sérieux.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent en même temps Law et Zoro.

\- Bah ce type là, Kidd. Il n'arrête pas de lui faire du rentre dedans depuis des semaines.

\- Comment ça depuis des semaines ?! Éructa Zoro qui voyait encore plus rouge qu'avant.

\- Parce que t'avais remarqué ? Demanda Law qui recula Luffy de lui afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Bah oui. Fit avec désinvolte Luffy qui alla jusqu'à rouler les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu veux dire que hier n'était pas la première fois qu'il te faisait un truc pareil ? Fit Zoro, totalement outré et s'imaginant déjà enfoncer la porte de son voisin pour lui en coller une dans les dents.

\- Il ne m'as rien fait à proprement parlé, du moins rien de plus que le jour où tu l'as surpris. Répondit Law en haussant des épaules.

\- Ah bon bah ça vas alors ! S'exclama Zoro bien trop exagérément pour que cela soit la vérité. C'est pas comme si il t'avais plaqué contre un mur et mit la main dans ton froque ! Tout vas bien !

\- Il n'as pas mit la main dans mon jean. Grogna Law qui détestait avoir plusieurs fois les mêmes discussions, surtout celles ne menant nul part.

\- Oui ! Merci Bibi ! Fit Zoro en se montrant du pouce. Parce que sinon c'était limite si le gars te suçait pas dans le couloir !

\- Tu exagères sérieux. Rouspéta Law en secouant la tête de consternation.

\- J'exagère que dalle ! Vociféra Zoro en grimpant sur le canapé d'un genoux pour se rapprocher de Law qui fronça les sourcils à l'action. Parce que franchement t'avais l'air de bien t'y plaire dans ses bras putain !

\- Mais tu délires... Fit d'une voix bien moins ferme que ne l'aurait voulu Law, se souvenant malgré lui que Kidd avait en effet, à son grand désarroi, eut un certain effet sur son corps...

Il se souvint également du flash étrange qu'il avait eut sur un certain rêve mettant en scène le vert... Mais ça n'avait rien à voir... Enfin si mais... Et pourquoi Luffy se frottait-il à lui de la sorte ?! Il tenta de repousser l'autre brun qui était complètement collé à son torse et faisait une sorte de danse étrange en miaulant alors que Zoro vociférait toujours à à peine deux centimètres de son visage et quand avait-il agrippé son épaule ? C'est limite si ça ne lui faisait pas mal !

\- Moi je te le dit ! Reprit-il alors le fil des paroles de Zoro qui était malheureusement intarissable sur le sujet. Il aurait finit par avoir ta queue dans sa bouche !

\- Mais qu'est ce qui ne tournent pas rond chez toi ?! S'outra Law.

\- Oh ouais, ça me rappelle des souvenirs. Gémit Luffy...

Ce ci eut le mérite de couper le sifflet de Zoro tandis que Law regardait la tête brune avec un air perplexe et légèrement effaré.

\- Des souvenirs ? Demanda Law qui ne voyait pas du tout à quoi faisait référence Luffy.

Quelqu'un avait fait une fellation à son petit brun ? Quel était le pervers immonde qui avait osé touché à Luffy ?! Il le chasserais, il le trouverais et il le tuerais de la façon la plus violente possible et même si ça voulait dire que le monde perdait un haut athlète dans le maniement du sabre ! Parce que, honnêtement, Luffy ne pouvait pas avoir fait une fellation à quelqu'un ! Était-il saint d'esprit pour faire ne serait-ce que se poser une telle question ? Parce que... Luffy ? Franchement ?

\- Bah oui idiot, t'étais tellement sexy que j'en rêve encore. Ronronna Luffy qui frotta sa joue contre un Law choqué.

Mais c'était quoi ce délire ?! Il l'avait réellement vue entrain de... Mais quand ? À quelle occasion ? Avec qui ?

\- C'est pas faux. Fit alors Zoro avec un petit sourire pervers en coin.

\- Wow wow wow ! S'exclama alors Law en se levant d'un coup, faisant lourdement chuter Luffy au sol. Depuis quand vous m'espionnez pendant mes parties de jambes en l'air vous ?!

\- Donc tu as vraiment couché avec ce Kidd ! S'outra Zoro, même Luffy lui faisait les yeux noirs !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- C'est exactement ce que tu as dit ouais !

\- Arrête de faire des supposition à tout vas Zoro ! Surtout avec ta logique détraquée ! Rétorqua Law.

\- Hey ! J'ai peut être quelques soucis pour m'orienter mais...

\- Tu conduis aussi comme un pied. Se crût obligé de rajouter Luffy qui avait abandonné l'idée de se relever au profit de manger un paquet de curly qu'il avait miraculeusement retrouvé.

\- Ouais d'ailleurs je suis sûr que t'as soudoyé l'examinateur, renchérit Law avant qu'il ne plisse les yeux, tu ne l'aurais tout de même pas menacé ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais..Mais non ! S'offusqua Zoro.

\- C'était quoi cet espèce de bégaiement bizarre ? Demanda presque en toute innocence Luffy.

\- Tu l'as menacé ?! S'exclama Law, sidéré.

\- C'était facilement la dixième fois que je le passais, faut arrêter de déconner au bout d'un moment ! S'agaça Zoro. Mais là n'est pas le sujet ! … Qu'est ce qu'on disait déjà ?

\- Il a couché avec Kidd... Grogna Luffy.

\- JE N'AI PAS COUCHÉ AVEC KIDD ! Hurla Law avant de respirer un bon coup.

Ces deux tortionnaires arrivaient même à le faire crier à plein poumon, lui le maître de la nonchalance ! Ils étaient tout bonnement redoutable ! Il avait atteint sa limite et décida de battre en retraite.

* * *

Zoro avait les mains croisées derrière la tête et regardait le plafond tandis que Luffy était assied en tailleur sur son torse et lisait une bande dessiné.

\- Tu crois qu'il a vraiment couché avec Kidd ? Demanda-t-il éventuellement.

\- Bien sûr que non. Rit Luffy qui tomba à la renverse lorsque Zoro se redressa soudainement.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- C'est évident, fit Luffy qui lisait maintenant sa BD allongé sur les jambes de Zoro, pas le moins du monde perturbé. Law n'est vraiment pas du genre à coucher avec quelqu'un juste histoire de dire qu'il baise avec quelqu'un.

\- Certes, mais c'est pas non plus un saint.  
\- Oh je le sais ! S'exclama Luffy en baissant sa BD, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. J'ai hâte de l'entendre gémir à nouveau, le voir se cambrer de plaisirs et le sentir jouir dans ma bouche... Fit-il rêveusement.

Zoro se lécha les lèvres, non indifférent à de telles paroles, s'imaginant parfaitement tout ce qu'il disait... Son regard intense posé que le petit brun qui cherchait les ennuis à sa plus grande joie.

\- Je veux passer mes mains sur son torse tatoué, bordel il est tellement sexy. Grogna Luffy qui commença à caresser son torse à travers sa veste en se languissant sensuellement. Mordre ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter hunn... Fit-il en pinçant l'un de ses tétons à travers le tissus tandis que sa main allait masser son entre-jambe sans équivoque.

\- Luffy... Grogna Zoro qui suivit avec avidité des yeux la façon dont le petit brun écarta les jambes en se déhanchant doucement.

\- Je veux le rendre dingue jusqu'à ce qu'il craque ! Fit-il avant d'aller s'aventurer encore plus loin et d'appuyer contre son entrée en se cambrant et gémissant doucement. Je veux le sentir en moi bordel ! Grogna-t-il avec force. Oh ouais, juste là mais en moi ! Han tout au fond, sentir son sexe m'étirer putain ouais ! Law ! Han Law !

\- Shhhh ! Fit Zoro en plaquant l'une de ses mains sur la bouche de Luffy pour le bâillonner. Il est juste à côté ! Grogna-t-il avant de rouler les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il sentit Luffy rire contre sa main.

\- Genre ! Fit moqueusement Luffy après avoir retirer la main ventouse de sa bouche. T'as pas envie de l'enfiler !

\- Bien sûr que si et... Es-tu obligé d'être si vulgaire ! Dit pas enfilé, Law n'est pas une chaussette !

\- Quoi ?! Mais quelle rapport ?! S'exclama Luffy avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Shhh ! Fit Zoro qui tenta à nouveau de bâillonner Luffy mais ce dernier se débattit violemment jusqu'à balancé le vert au sol.

\- Moi aussi je veux te voir le prendre ! Ce serait tellement bandant ! Sourit Luffy qui couina lorsque Zoro faucha soudainement ses jambes.

Il s'effondra lourdement au sol et grogna en roulant sur lui même tandis que Zoro se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il ne rit cependant guère longtemps, Luffy se jeta sur lui et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Zoro se donna une seconde pour se remettre avant de ceinturer son ami qu'il souleva aisément du sol.

\- Ah non ! Pas ça ! Cria Luffy qui avait maintenant la tête en bas tandis que Zoro ouvrait la porte d'un coup de pied et se dirigeait vers le balcon.

\- Zoro ! Fit d'un ton autoritaire le troisième colocataire.

Il se tourna vers Law qui lui faisait les yeux noirs.

\- Tu sais bien pourtant ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois que tu l'as pendu dans les airs... Grogna-t-il.

\- Ouais ! S'exclama Luffy en tendant le bras vers Law. Les voisins d'en face on appelé les flics parce qu'il croyait qu'il voulait me tuer.

\- Exact. Confirma Law. Et cette fois tu te démerderas sans mon aide pour t'expliquer aux flics.

\- Je pense que je peux me débrouiller mieux que toi. Rétorqua Zoro. Tes conneries on faillit me faire interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique !

À ça, Law ricana.

\- Un peu plus et je gagnais mon parie. Avoua-t-il.

\- J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama soudainement Zoro qui lâcha sans cérémonie Luffy.

Law sentit son cœur s'arrêter en voyant Luffy chuter mais heureusement que le petit brun était agile, il parvint facilement à se retourner dans les airs d'un clignement d'yeux et d'atterrir sur les pieds et les mains. Et son inquiétude l'empêcha de voir Zoro arriver sur lui comme un taureau en furie. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva à son tour avec la tête en bas.

\- Zoro ! Repose moi ! Cria Law qui touchait le sol des mains.

\- Merde, t'es bien plus grand que Luffy !

\- Bonne observation Einstein ! Rétorqua Law tandis que Luffy se bidonnait sur le sol.

\- Oh tu vas voir toi ! Luffy ! Appela Zoro.

Et ce dernier se releva tel un ressort et alla se saisir de ses épaules et le souleva pour le réajuster sur l'épaule de Zoro qui rit en donnant une tape sur les fesses de Law qui couina et passa la main derrière lui et devant le visage de Zoro qu'il prit de pleine main pour se venger.

\- Ah ! Law ! S'exclama Zoro qui tentait en vain de retirer la main dans sa face. Tire pas !

\- Repose moi !

\- Tu vas me crever un œil !

\- Je vais crever les deux si tu me reposes pas !

\- Shi shi shi !

\- Luffy, au lieu de te marrer ! Vient m'aider !

\- Shi shi shi !

Zoro dut se résoudre à obéir à Law vue que Luffy était actuellement plié en deux dans son fou rire incontrôlable. Il se plaça devant la table et déposa Law dessus. Il atterrit lourdement sur la table, Zoro n'étant pas des masses délicat et s'apprêtait à le repousser mais fut pris de court par la proximité soudaine. Zoro était bien trop près ! Luffy cessa instantanément de rigoler lorsqu'il vit l'air troublé de Law et la façon dont Zoro se plaça entre ses jambes encore écartés, ses mains posés sur la table de chaque côté de son bassin. Luffy sentit sa bouche s'assécher et une onde de chaleur ravir ses reins. Il se mordit les lèvres en voyant Zoro glisser ses mains sur les cuisses de Law qui frémit et s'approcher de son oreille dans laquelle il ne murmura pas.

\- T'es bandant.

Luffy sentit son sang s'arrêter dans ses veines une fraction de seconde avant qu'il n'aille se ruer dans ses parties Sud comme une armée de coureurs furieux. Il avait osé ! Zoro, avait, osé ! Mais Law pouffa de rire en secouant la tête, n'achetant pas du tout le sérieux du vert et le repoussa d'une main au centre de son torse pour se relever.

\- C'est gentil mais en attendant moi j'ai du taf. Fit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Et si vous pourriez éviter de vous battre, ce serait super d'accord ? Demanda-t-il avant de fermer la porte contre laquelle il s'adossa.

Law avait ses mains bien à plat sur le bois, le regard grand et hanté porté au loin. Il resta plusieurs interminables secondes dans ce silence, silence qui c'était étrangement étendu jusque dans sa tête...

\- C'était quoi ça ? Murmura-t-il finalement sans bouger d'un iota.

Il arrivait que Zoro devienne parfois... Tactile. Il lui touchait le bras, rapprochait son visage du sien lors d'un fou rire, l'enlaçait en des occasions particulières comme la dernière fois, voir déposait un baisé sur sa joue quand il était bien déchiré mais jamais, oh grand jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il était... Bandant... À jeune en plus ! Et devant Luffy ! Il n'avait même pas osé regarder la réaction de ce dernier, avait simplement prit en compte qu'il avait cessé de rire instantanément et pour cause, son abruti de petit-ami faisait des avances à un autre homme que lui et devant lui sans aucune once de gène et encore moins de respect pour lui... Law se passa une main sur visage en soupirant. Tout allait à volo en ce moment ! Il espérait réellement que l'agence lui proposerait un appartement qui lui conviendrait parce qu'il se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise avec ses amis maintenant. Au fond, il détestait l'idée de se séparer d'eux mais il savait que c'était nécessaire, ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait encore trois jours à passer avant le rendez-vous... Juste trois jours.

À suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5

Law regarda Bepo avec un sourcil haussé. Pourquoi son ami était-il aussi tendu en ce moment ? Ce n'était pas comme si les prochains examens étaient pour tout de suite... D'ailleurs Bepo n'est jamais stressé pour les examens... Il regarda son ami s'en aller, une main sur son sac pour le garder ajusté sur son épaule puis il le vit se retourner vers lui en lui faisant un grand coucou de la main avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Peut être s'imaginait-il des choses … Il lui sourit en coin en lui rendant son salut plus discrètement et pris le chemin de l'appartement. Bepo était un vrai nounours.

\- Law. Fit la voix de Kidd alors qu'il montait les escaliers, les deux jeunes gens se croisant.

\- Kidd. Fit le brun en se mettant sur le même marche que le rouquin qui était tout sourire et évidemment avec une petite touche carnassière bien à lui.

\- C'est tout un harem que tu as dit moi. Fit sarcastiquement ce dernier. En même temps, un beau mâle tel que toi, ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Fit d'une voix rauque à souhait Law, légèrement consterné par la flatterie. Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Bah voyons, rit Kidd, tu vis avec eux mais tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ?

\- Luffy et Zoro ? S'étonna Law. Ce sont mes amis d'enfance.

\- Ouais, et bien ce sont des amis d'enfance qui veulent te serrer. Fit d'un ton moqueur Kidd.

\- N'importe quoi. S'exaspéra Law avant de monter une marche en vue de s'en aller mais il fut retenu par le bras d'une poigne ferme.

\- Je t'assure, fit plus sérieusement Kidd, ces deux là en pince sévère pour toi.

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Railla Law qui toute fois devait avouer être intrigué par les propos de Kidd...

\- Ils sont bien trop possessif envers toi si tu veux mon avis. Rétorqua Kidd qui gravit à son tour la marche pour être au niveau de Law.

\- Ils sont mes amis, ils me protègent c'est tout. Haussa des épaules le brun.

\- Parce que t'as besoin d'être protégé ? Se moqua Kidd en se rapprochant de Law, leur corps se frôlant.

\- Les amis font ça, sourit le brun qui releva le menton d'une façon hautaine qui fit sourire le rouquin, il t'empêcher d'aller baiser avec un queutard..

\- Un queutard hein ? Rit Kidd en passant sa main dans le cou de Law qu'il vit frémir avec délice. C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup le sexe, chaque nouveau partenaire est une nouvelle aventure. Sourit-il en rapprochant ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun. J'adore trouver leurs point sensible et les faire trembler de désirs sous mes mains, je suis très doué pour ça, se vanta-t-il, et je pense même avoir déjà trouvé l'un de tes points sensibles. Rit-il avant de souffler dans le cou de Law qui ne put que le présenter davantage encore en frémissant, cette zone ayant toujours été un point terriblement sensible.

\- Hey ! S'exclama alors Luffy sortit de nul part, surprenant Law mais tirant tout juste une réaction de Kidd qui ne fit que le regarder en coin dans un premier temps.

Luffy était tout en haut des escaliers, campés sur ses jambes, les bras croisés sur son torse qu'il bombait fièrement et Law lui fit penser à un mâle se faisant plus volumineux pour effrayer un autre mâle ayant osé empiéter sur son territoire... C'était grotesque mais ça collais parfaitement à son petit brun terrible qui fixait Kidd de ses deux yeux charbon furieux.

\- Zoro t'a pourtant dit de ne pas l'approcher. Grogna-t-il d'un ton sévère.

\- C'est exact. Fit Kidd en passant un bras autour de la taille de Law qui décida de rester passif, curieux de savoir comment allait se dérouler la suite.

\- Alors vire tes sales pattes de lui sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge ! Gronda Luffy en prenant son poing droit dans sa main gauche pour faire craquer ses phalanges de façon menaçante.

\- Pas possessif du tout hein ? Fit moqueusement Kidd à l'oreille de Law qui ne lui prêta qu'une oreille distraite, le regard fixé sur Luffy.

Le jeune homme brun ne cessait jamais de le subjuguer lorsqu'il entrait en mode ''combat''. Il dégageait une aura qui te glaçait le sang pour certain et te faisait te mordre les lèvres pour d'autres... Law faisait définitivement partit de la deuxième catégorie. Mais il ne se mordit pas les lèvres, non, il écarquilla démesurément les yeux lorsqu'il vit Luffy sauter soudainement du haut des escaliers en poussant un cri de guerre. Tel un bulldozer, Luffy happa Kidd à toute vitesse et ils dinguèrent jusqu'en bas des escaliers dans un emmêlement de membres. Law, toujours sur sa marche, les regarda gémir de douleurs tout en commençant déjà à se bastonner au sol. Law leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire étirant cependant ses lèvres et descendit tranquillement les marches en regardant Luffy occupé à étrangler Kidd.

\- Ok, ça suffit maintenant. Intervint Law une fois arrivé à leur niveau. Il commence à devenir bleu là. Fit-il en saisissant le col du petit brun qu'il traina derrière lui tout en montant les escaliers.

\- Et que je t'y reprenne pas, Le Roux ! Éructa Luffy comme si c'était une insulte digne de ce nom. Je t'interdit de le toucher ou même de le regarder c'est clair ?! Vociféra-t-il en donnant des coups de poings et de pieds dans les airs.

Il le lâcha lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte et Luffy s'assied tout de suite en tailleur à même le sol et croisa ses bras avant de le fixer d'un regard accusateur . Law se contenta de l'observer tranquillement tout en croquant dans un croissant de ce matin encore sur la table. Certainement Zoro qui les avaient acheté.

\- Tu veux coucher avec le roux hein ? Demanda Luffy sans bouger du sol, on aurait dit un enfant entrain de bouder.

\- …

Pourquoi tout le monde croyait qu'il voulait coucher avec Kidd ? Se demanda Law qui trouvait que sa vie sexuelle, quasi non existante d'ailleurs, intéressait bien trop ces deux meilleurs amis en ce moment...

\- Tu le laisses toujours te toucher... Pourquoi tu le laisses toujours te toucher ? Fit Luffy avec mordant.

\- …

Mais de quoi diable parlait Luffy ? Se demanda Law qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre que ces deux là se paye sa tronche non stop. Il prit une autre bouchée de son croissant et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Je peux te toucher moi ?

Ceci eut le mérite de scotcher Law qui oublia même d'avaler le méchoui de croissant dans sa bouche pendant facile dix bonnes secondes. Puis il avala et hocha du chef.

\- Si tu veux oui.

Connaissant Luffy, celui-ci allait certainement l'enlacer ou une connerie dans le genre. Et il vit effectivement Luffy écarter les bras et rapprocher son corps du siens. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, fut que Luffy écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes et empoigna à pleine main ses fesses. Qu'est ce que ?... Pensa-t-il, totalement figé, les bras levés et immobiles, un bout de croissant encore en main. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de décider quoi faire, Luffy rompit le baiser et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- Han ! Gémit Law en serrant d'une main fébrile la veste de Luffy qui le mordait tout en riant doucement. Luffy !

\- Je dors avec toi ce soir. Décréta ce dernier avant de lécher la morsure qu'il venait de lui faire.

\- Quoi ? Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Law en repoussant vivement Luffy par les épaules.

\- Parce que je l'ai décidé. Répondit Luffy qui malaxa les fesses de Law en riant.

\- Dans ce cas, moi aussi. Fit la voix rendu rauque par le sommeil de Zoro qui était allongé sur le canapé et les regardait avec un seul œil ouvert, un air groggy sur le visage.

\- T'es là depuis quand toi ! S'exclama Law.

\- Depuis le début. Grogna Zoro qui roula laborieusement sur le côté pour se remettre debout mais s'emmêla apparemment les pinceaux et se vautra au sol comme on fait un plat dans l'eau...

\- Oh le pas doué ! Explosa de rire Luffy en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de Law qui passa mécaniquement une main dans ses mèches noirs.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu dormir avec nous alors que tu passes ton temps à pioncer ? Demanda Law à Zoro qui renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Parce que je l'ai décidé. Répondit-il sarcastiquement en se relevant enfin.

Il avait passé la journée à caracoler à droite et à gauche. Le propriétaire de la maison était un crétin finit, il devait tout faire à sa place ! Heureusement, il avait toujours eut une grande force de persuasion et tous ses interlocuteurs avaient rapidement compris qu'il attendait d'eux une efficacité à toutes épreuves. Il avait également été s'entraîner, comme il le faisait toujours et enfin quand il avait put aller se vautrer dans le canapé et fermer l'œil, Luffy avait débarqué de nul part et c'était jeté sur lui. Il n'avait ensuite pas cessé de l'asticoter jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse enfin et ne se rue dans le couloir pour interpeller ce Kidd de malheur. Donc, non ! Il n'avait pas pioncé toute la journée et comptait bien avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil en compagnie de Luffy et Law, dans le même plumard et sous la même couette !...

\- On mettra juste un draps par contre parce que sinon on vas crever de chaud sous ta couette ! Fit-il alors alarmé.

\- C'est moi qui décide de ça ! Rétorqua Law avant de se reculer de Luffy qui décida de jeter ensuite son dévolu sur Zoro.

Le vert émit un grognement de douleur lorsque Luffy atterrit sur lui tel une pierre mais il passa néanmoins ses bras autour du corps de son ami maintenant couché sur lui. Law sourit en coin en les voyant se câliner. Luffy avait toujours été très câlin et ne manquais jamais de ce faire enlacer en retour même si c'était Zoro ou même lui la victime de ses membres tentaculaires. Law alla ensuite préparer la bouffe, rien de bien travaillé, aucun des trois collocs n'étaient des cuisiniers digne de ce nom. Le vrai challenge était de faire assez à manger pour rassasier Luffy et ainsi éviter que ce dernier n'aille chiper dans le frigo pendant la nuit. Il était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises qu'ils se lèvent le matin et ne trouve strictement plus rien à manger parce que Luffy avait fait un malheur durant la nuit. Autant dire que c'était très désagréable de devoir faire des courses sur le pieds de guerre.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre au travail, on frappa sèchement à leur porte. Law fronça un sourcil. Ils ne recevaient que très rarement chez eux. Zoro coincé sous Luffy, Law se dévoua et alla ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur Kidd se tenant au mur et le fusillant sur regard. Cependant son regard se fit tout de suis doux lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Law... Zoro allait vraiment tuer ce Kidd de malheur. Il n'avait jamais remarqué avant mais maintenant c'était clair, ce sale Roux faisait les yeux doux à Law et à la moindre opportunité ! Il osait même venir sonner à leur porte en prétextant avoir besoin des connaissances médicales de Law pour un de ses bobos ! Il n'avait vraiment pas honte ! Il était tard, Law venait de rentrer d'une journée de cours éreintante et lui avait également passé la journée à courir de partout et Luffy... Luffy avait fait ses trucs de Luffy, peut être était-il allé voir son frère Ace... Ou Sabo il ne savait plus, l'emploi du temps du petit brun ne cessait de changer sans arrêt. Enfin bref, le fait est que Kidd s'était montré avec un genoux en sang... Bon certes, c'était peut être pas un si petit bobo que ça mais tout de même !

\- Bon, viens. Fit Law qui aida Kidd à entrer, prenant un peu de son poids sur ses épaules.

\- Désolé hein. Rit Kidd en boitillant.

Law le déposa sur une chaise avant d'aller chercher de quoi soigner la plaie dans la salle de bain. Kidd tourna un sourire charmeur vers Zoro qui était maintenant debout et avait les bras croisés sur son torse et le toisait d'un mauvais œil. Luffy était assied sur le canapé et le fusillait également du regard en mangeant un burito.

\- Alors les gars ça vas ? Demanda le roux. Je parle rarement avec vous mine de rien.

\- Pas étonnant, toute ton attention est tournée vers Law. Rétorqua Zoro.

\- Faut dire qu'il vend du rêve lui. Fit Kidd en se mordant les lèvres. Avec ses tatouages, il en a ailleurs que sur les bras ? Demanda-t-il avec grand intérêt.

\- Oh, si tu savais. Le nargua Zoro avec un sourire en coin vicelard.

\- Grave, tu mouillerais rien que de le voir torse nu tellement il est sexy. Intervint Luffy en croquant dans sa bouffe.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec surprise, Kidd totalement prit de cours par ce que pouvais dire ce gamin paraissant au premier abord si innocent et Zoro parce qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer au côté imprévisible de son ami. Le vert rit finalement tandis que le roux se renfrognait, crevant maintenant d'envie de voir le dit torse à tomber de Law... Law qui revenait d'ailleurs avec de quoi soigner la plaie de Kidd.

\- Bien, comment t'as fait ça dit moi ? Demanda le tatoué qui écarta les pans du jean troué au genoux pour inspecter la blessure.

\- … À ton avis ? Fit-il avec condescendance. Je me suis viandé dans les escaliers. Finit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Luffy qui continua de le fixer méchamment en prenant une bouché de son tacos, pas coupable pour un sous.

Law se racla la gorge en fouillant dans sa trousse de soin tandis que Zoro affichait un grand sourire satisfait. L'étudiant en médecine sortit un ciseau qu'il commença à diriger vers le jean.

\- Wow wow qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Kidd.

\- Je coupe ton jean pour bien traiter ta blessure, c'est pas comme si on pouvait faire grand chose façon. Fit-il en montrant le jean portant maintenant un trou béant.

\- J'ai des doigts de fée figure toi. Susurra Kidd en se penchant sur Law qui ne lui accorda qu'un rapide coup d'œil. Je pourrais facilement réparer mon jean alors ne l'endommage pas plus. Tu ne t'imagines pas tout ce que je peux faire avec mes mains. Sourit-il avec l'intention de saisir le menton de Law pour lui faire relever la tête vers lui mais une grande main lui saisit fortement le bras.

\- T'es venu ici pour te faire soigner ou aggraver ton état ? Demanda Zoro d'un ton hargne.

\- Me faire soigner. Répondit Kidd en se reculant aussitôt de Law et en levant les mains dans les airs.

\- Bien, dans ce cas enlève ton jean. Fit Law en reposant le ciseau pour se saisir d'un désinfectant.

Kidd se leva avec précaution et déboucla sa ceinture sans lâcher des yeux Law qui se pinça les lèvres, incapable de détourner le regard. Puis soudain Luffy se trouva entre eux deux, dos tourné à Law, mains dans les poches, sucette au bec. Kidd s'étonna de voir le petit brun qui jusqu'à présent était resté plutôt sage dans son canapé, venir soudainement le toiser de haut et le fait qu'il puisse y arriver malgré sa petite taille le sidéra.

\- Dit moi Kidd, fit alors Luffy en sortant les mains de ses poches pour craquer ses phalanges, as tu déjà sauté par la fenêtre du quatrième étage ? Demanda-t-il tout naturellement.

\- Heu... Non... Fit Kidd qui avait maintenant son jean ouvert, attendant plus qu'il ne le baisse.

\- Parce que figure toi que je n'ai jamais balancé quelqu'un du quatrième étage non plus mais il se trouve que j'adore tenter de nouvelle expérience. Fit Luffy qui était d'un sérieux terrifiant et ce malgré la malice crée par cette sucette toujours dans son bec.

\- …

\- Ça te dit ? Fit Luffy en se rapprochant de Kidd qui se raidit. Non ? Demanda-t-il en toute curiosité avant que son expression de se ferme soudainement. Alors garde tes grosses paluches pour toi ! Éructa-il en saisissant d'une poigne de fer le col de Kidd qu'il tira brutalement à lui. Law est à nous c'est clair ?

\- … Nous ? Demanda Kidd qui retrouva son sarcasme avant de sentir une présence tout aussi menaçante dans son dos.

\- Nous oui. Renchérit Zoro derrière lui.

\- …  
\- Bon les mecs, intervint alors Law en repoussant Luffy sur le côté. Vous me gênez pour le soigner, fit-il en saisissant le jean de Kidd qu'il baissa sous les yeux exorbités de tous, alors barrez vous. Ordonna-t-il en forçant le roux à se rasseoir.

Luffy et Zoro hésitèrent, mais Law avait atteint sa limite et les fusilla de son regard le plus menaçant, leur promettant mille an de souffrance s'ils ne lui foutiat pas la paix dans la seconde ! Les deux lui obéirent donc et s'éloignèrent mais ne lâchèrent pas de leur regard venimeux le roux. Law désinfecta la plaie puis la pansa avec dextérité.

\- Évite de sollicité ton genou, l'articulation n'est pas gravement touché mais les tissues son enflée et il y a très certainement un hématome important. La plaie est net, ton jean semble de bonne qualité. Fit Law en fixant le bandage. Change juste les pansements régulièrement mais sinon ça devrait guérir tout seul. Au moindre problème n'hésite pas à repasser.

\- Pas de soucis doc. Ronronna Kidd en lui décochant un sourire charmeur.

Puis il se releva et enfila son jean tandis que Law réunissait son matériel de soin avant de relever le nez juste au moment ou le roux fermait son jean, son entre-jambe se retrouvant soudainement très proche du brun. Law lui sourit poliment et détourna le regard. Luffy faillit échapper son sandwich et Zoro s'étrangler lorsqu'ils virent Law rougir... Kidd pivota sur lui même sans lâcher des yeux Law avant qu'il ne tombe sur les deux autres mecs entrain de fulminer sur place. Son sourire carnassier s'agrandit plus encore et il leur fit signe de le suivre avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Merci encore Law. Fit-il par dessus son épaule tandis que Law se dirigeait dans la salle de bain.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Persifla Zoro maintenant sur la palier avec Luffy devant lui.

\- Les mecs, sérieux quoi ! S'exaspéra Kidd à la surprise Luffy et l'incompréhension de Zoro. Law n'est pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde que vous.

\- Tu vas prétendre que toi si ? Rétorqua Zoro.

\- Bien plus que vous en tout cas. Répliqua Kidd d'un ton moqueur.

\- Si tu crois qu'on vas te laisser faire de lui ton jouet ! Grogna Luffy. Tu te goures salement ! Il est à moi ! À nous même !

\- Non non, vous n'y êtes pas. Rit Kidd en secouant la tête, plaignant presque Law et ne s'imaginant même pas ce qu'il devait traverser avec deux abrutis tels qu'eux. Il capte rien là, il n'est pas du tout dans la même optique, il est à mille lieu de piger ce qu'il se passe réellement.

\- … Heu... Je suis pas sûr de saisir... Fit Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Kidd le fixa un instant, ne saisissant pas comment le petit brun pouvait être aussi idiot puis regarda Zoro qui n'en menait guère plus large... Fallait vraiment tout faire sois même ici ou quoi ?

\- Faîtes lui comprendre ! S'agaça-t-il avant de se reprendre sur le volume de sa voix. Dites lui clairement ce que vous ressentez pour lui, ce que vous voulez être pour lui sinon vous y serez encore à 50 ans ! S'exclama-t-il.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il donnerait des conseils en amour... Lui Eustass Kidd tombeur de ses messieurs... Il aurait bien rit...

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on essaie pas ? S'agaça Zoro.

\- Grave, je n'ai eut besoin de lécher Zoro qu'une fois avant qu'il comprenne que je le voulais mais Law est juste...

\- Lécher ? S'étonna Kidd avant de secouer vivement la tête. Je veux pas savoir ! En tout cas allez-y plus franchement ! Dites les choses crûment s'il le faut nom de dieu ! Rentrez lui dedans !

\- Mouais, j'aimerais quand même être sûr qu'il soit consentant avant. Fit Luffy qui sidéra une fois de plus les deux autres.

\- … Non... Mais, c'était pas dans ce sens là Luffy... Fit Zoro.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Luffy avec des yeux tout ébaubie.

\- Bah non !

\- Pourtant il a bien dit de lui rentrer dedans ! Remarqua Luffy.

\- Mais pas dans ce sens là !

\- Parce que il y a beaucoup de façon de lui rentrer dedans ?

\- Bah y a le missionnaire, la levrette ou mais qu'est ce que je dit bordel ? S'exaspéra Zoro. C'est une métaphore !

\- Bref ! S'exclama Kidd qui commençait un peu à comprendre la douleur de Law. Faites en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas excuser vos comportements par votre stupidité !

\- Qui tu traites de stupide toi hein ?! Grogna Zoro avec férocité.

\- Tu veux que je te balance du quatrième ?! Vociféra Luffy.

\- OH les mecs ! Cria encore plus fort Law qui arrivait maintenant sur eux comme une furie. Vous avez finit d vous crêper le chignon ouais . J'aimerais manger puis aller me coucher, je suis crevé !

\- D'accord. Fit Zoro en retournant dans l'appartement.

\- Désolé. Sourit Luffy soudainement tout calme.

Law les regarda avec consternation avant de saluer Kidd de la main puis de rentrer à son tour. Trois heures plus tard, Zoro et Luffy ronflaient le bec ouvert sur son lit et Law travaillait à son bureau. Il fronça des sourcils en trouvant une énième information étrange et se demanda si cette article ci n'était pas en réalité bourré de connerie et décida donc de passer au suivant. Il travaillait surtout à cause de son insomnie ce soir comme beaucoup d'autre mais également parce qu'une fois pris d'intérêt, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de lire qu'après avoir tout finit. Il travailla il ne sut encore combien de temps, sans aucun doute plus de deux heures avant que Zoro et Luffy n'eurent l'une de leur fameuse conversation de somnambule.

\- Viande... Marmonna Luffy, la tête enfouit dans son oreiller qu'il était certainement imbibé de bave...

\- Dans le frigo. Fit à son tour Zoro.

\- Vas m'en chercher... Grogna ensuite Luffy qui se tourna vers Zoro et tandis sa main jusqu'à toucher son torse.

\- Dans tes rêves. Rétorqua dans un souffle Zoro.

\- D'accord...

Law sourit lorsqu'il constata que Luffy était sans doute réellement allé voir dans ses rêve et décida d'éteindre la lumière. Il se faufila entre ses deux amis, repoussa le bras de Luffy en travers du lit et s'allongea en soupirant d'aise. Heureusement qu'il aimait dormir dans un grand lit sinon ça aurait été galère, surtout avec Zoro qui était tout de même bien bâti. À côté, Luffy était une crevette malgré sa force titanesque et lui était grand. Il posa la tête sur un bout de l'oreiller de Zoro, ne voulant surtout pas se risquer à sentir la bave de Luffy sur sa peau et ferma les yeux. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il dut se rendre à l'évidence... Zoro avait raison, dormir avec sa couette aurait été un cauchemar, et même avec un simple drap il crevait de chaud ! Il se redressa en jurant doucement et décida d'imiter ses deux amis, se mettant en boxer seulement. Il remonta le drap jusqu'à la taille seulement et tenta de s'endormir à nouveau.

\- Ah bah enfin. Fit alors Zoro en passant son bras autour de sa taille. J'ai bien crût que tu ne viendrais jamais te coucher. Fit-il de sa voix rauque en se collant contre le dos de Law qui fronça les sourcils...

\- Tu dors ? Demanda-t-il tout bas mais Zoro ne lui répondit pas...

Il devait dormir... Puis avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se libérer de l'emprise de Zoro, Luffy se retourna soudainement et alla se nicher tout contre son torse...

\- C'est pas vrai... Grogna Law avant de soupirer fortement.

Il était tout bonnement impossible de se délivrer de ses deux amis lorsqu'il était pris en sandwich de la sorte et il parlait par expérience. Il décida donc de lâcher l'affaire et ferma les yeux pour laisser son esprit s'enfoncer dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

Ce fut Law qui se réveilla en premier le lendemain, son horloge interne n'ayant jamais manqué à son travail. Cependant il remarqua très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas... Il avait une certaine tension bien reconnaissable dans son bas ventre. Et c'est lorsque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, se frotta contre lui qu'il fut sûr. Ses yeux s'ouvrir instantanément et se baissèrent sur la tête brune qui marmonnait il ne savait quoi dans son sommeil tout en mâchant un bout de drap qu'il devait certainement prendre pour de la nourriture dans son rêve. Il reteint difficilement une exclamation lorsqu'il remarqua la position dans laquelle était Luffy. Ce petit monstre avait maintenant le drap rien que pour lui, les laissant lui et Zoro découvert si ce n'est pour leur boxer. Mais le pire était bien qu'il avait sa jambe passée au dessus de Law, sa cuisse dans le creux de sa taille et son bassin tout contre le sien...

\- Luffy... Souffla-t-il avant de se mordre les lèvres lorsque le brun répondit par un nouveau déhanchement contre lui.

Et Law ne put guère se tromper sur ce qu'il sentit... Luffy avait une érection matinale du tonnerre et se frottait contre la sienne qui n'avait strictement rien à lui envier ! Et dire qu'il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que Luffy était maintenant sexuellement actif... Et lui n'était pas du genre à avoir des érections matinale tous les dimanches, surtout qu'elle n'était pas petite ! Il était quasi prêt à jouir bordel, comment un truc pareil était possible ?! Ce fut un grognement rauque dans son dos qui répondit à sa question... Et aussi la dureté qu'il sentit contre ses fesses...

\- Zo-ro... Putain... Gémit-il en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller qu'il mordit.

Ses deux espèces d'obsédés l'utilisaient dans leur sommeil pour assouvir leur désirs ! Qu'avait-il fait dans sa vie antérieur pour mériter pareille chose ?! C'était une très mauvaise blague ! S'il s'extirpait et partait comme une balle, vue comme ils pionçaient encore profondément, ils ne comprendraient pas ce qu'il se passe avant qu'il ne soit déjà loin ! Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les repousser, une grande main forte empoigna fermement sa hanche, juste en dessous de la jambe de Luffy et le maintint en place. Zoro commença alors un lent déhanchement contre lui, frottant son membre dure contre lui en respirant fortement dans son cou. Law gémit dans l'oreiller et porta sa main en arrière pour tenter de l'empêcher de bouger mais il ne put guère faire grand chose vue la position dans laquelle il était et ne put que poser une main fébrile sur la hanche de Zoro.

Luffy sembla saisir le changement d'intensité puisqu'il se mit à accélérer son rythme et lâcha son bout de drap pour aller lécher de torse de Law avec avidité. Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière en mordant dans son autre main, il ne pourrais guère résister longtemps si ça continuait comme ça. Puis soudain Zoro se saisit de la cuisse de Luffy qu'il tira fortement à lui dans un grognement rauque auquel Luffy répondit par un gémissement fébrile. Et Law sentit toute l'excitation s'évanouir soudainement. Zoro le prenait pour Luffy et Luffy le prenait pour Zoro... Il serra les mâchoires et les poings. Ça ne se faisait vraiment pas d'utiliser ses amis de la sorte et être à moitié endormit n'excusait rien ! Il repoussa donc sèchement le bras de Zoro et la jambe de Luffy et sortit comme une furie de sa propre chambre avant même que ces deux crétins d'amis ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait.

Law savait qu'ils n'étaient pas responsable, qu'ils rêvaient certainement l'un de l'autre et que lui se trouvait par un malheureux hasard entre eux. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça terriblement vexant et.. cruel... Il grogna en se passant une main énergique dans les cheveux. Ça n'avait aucun sens, il ne voulait pas y penser et encore moins le concevoir mais il devait avouer qu'il était jaloux... Un peu... Pas mal ! Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait une telle chose ! Peut être se sentait-il plus seul qu'il ne le croyait et enviait la relation qu'entretenait Luffy et Zoro ? Voulait-il lui aussi avoir une personne avec laquelle il serait intime, avec qui il dormirait et partagerait sa vie ? L'idée lui paraissait étrangère, il n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Mais peut être les voir si bien ensemble lui donnait envie de connaître ça... L'image de Kidd lui vint soudainement en tête mais il l'effaça rapidement. Kidd n'était pas une personne avec laquelle tu dormais enlacé, avec laquelle les conversations comme le silence était aisés, avec laquelle tu échangeais de discret gestes d'affection, avec laquelle tu partageais tes pires démons. Kidd partageais son matelas oui, sans aucun problème, mais pas sa vie.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il le croisa plus tard dans la journée et que Kidd lui sourit... Il douta.

* * *

Zoro n'avait pas rêvé, Law était soudainement partit du lit et sortit... Il y avait la place d'une personne entre lui et Luffy toujours aussi profondément endormit... Enfin, tout juste la place. Lorsque lui et Luffy dormait avec Law, il faisait toujours en sorte que Law n'ait que le choix de se mettre au milieu afin qu'ils puissent tout les deux profiter de leur ami même si ça voulait dire passer plusieurs heures seul de leur côté vue que Law mettait toujours quinze ans avant d'aller se coucher. C'était forcément lui qui était au centre... Il était l'heure pour lui de partir alors ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne soit plus là mais le problème était l'érection monstre qu'il avait et Luffy avait également le même problème... Était-ce là la réelle raison du départ soudain de Law ?

Il se pinça le nez en soupirant. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très intellect mais de bon matin et avec un petit soldat au garde à vous... Il décida de laisser tomber la réflexion pour le moment et se saisit de Luffy pour le tirer à lui. Il se surplomba ensuite en se plaçant entre ses jambes et commença à se déhancher contre lui tandis qu'il suçait son cou. Luffy se mit aussitôt à haleter et gémir fébrilement en accompagnant Zoro dans son déhanchement, frottant leurs membres ensembles à travers leur boxer déjà humide pour Luffy alors même qu'il dormait encore. Zoro sourit dans son cou puis lubrifia deux de ses doigts de sa salive. Luffy adorait se réveiller avec un membre allant et venant tranquillement en lui. Luffy adorait se faire dominer, ça ne manquait jamais de le rendre fébrile de désir et lorsque Zoro le possédait pleinement, il devenait une poupée gémissant de façon obscène entre ses mains. Tout comme Law, se rappela Zoro qui se mordait les lèvres, entendant à nouveau les gémissements avortés que l'autre brun avait poussé alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'enrouler ses doigts autour de sa gorge...

Peut être même que le petit fétiche de Law allait plus loin que la simple domination... Il savait que son autre brun avait une certaine fixation pour la mort, rien de macabre mais il aimait savoir que d'un instant à l'autre, tout pouvait s'arrêter. Law trouvait ça tout aussi angoissant que fascinant. Cette idée lui permettait de placer ses priorités, de définir de réelles objectifs qu'il atteignait ensuite envers et contre tous. Là dessus, ils étaient tous les trois similaires, ils avaient tous les trois la rage de vaincre. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où ils s'étaient tout le trois retrouvé mêlé à une baston les opposant à Baggy et toute sa bande pour une raison qu'il avait totalement oubliée. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, ils les avaient tous envoyé au sol. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier du sourire en coin carnassier de Luffy alors qu'il faisait craquer ses phalanges en avançant vers Buggy avec cette aura menaçante à souhait. Il se souvenait encore du regard noir transcendant de Law, de cette lueur implacable et dangereuse dans ses yeux tandis qu'il essuyait négligemment du dos de sa main le sang ayant giclé sur sa joue. C'était d'ailleurs ce jour qu'il les avait trouvé terriblement désirable pour la première fois, c'était ce jour qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il les voulait.

Il sentit son membre tressauter à ce souvenir, celui ne manquant jamais de le faire réagir et retira le boxer de Luffy qu'il retourna sur le ventre. Le petit brun se mit aussitôt à se frotter contre les draps en marmonnant des choses inintelligibles, ses yeux papillonnants sans s'ouvrir totalement. Zoro enfonça directement deux doigts en Luffy qui se cambra en ouvrant grand la bouche dans un gémissement muet. Il étira l'intimité de Luffy en écartant ses doigts et les enfonça plusieurs fois avant de les retirer. Luffy était dors et déjà habitué à ce genre d'activité et nécessitait généralement peu de préparation, son corps était incroyablement complaisant là dedans mais il vérifiait toujours par principe. Il écarta autant qu'il put les cuisses de Luffy qui semblait très bien savoir ce qui allait lui arriver inconsciemment puisqu'il se mit à haleter plus fort encore et présenter sa croupe dans des petits couinement quémandeur.

Zoro jura doucement, réprima l'envie de gifler les fesses de ce sale petit allumeur et saisit ses bras qu'il maintint dans le creux de son dos d'une main ferme tandis que l'autre, fébrile, positionna son membre maintenant douloureux contre l'entrée de Luffy. Il s'enfonça ensuite dans les chaires de son amant en grognant de plaisirs et ce jusqu'à la garde. Luffy était maintenant tremblant et gémissant sous lui, sa joue contre l'oreiller, les lèvres ouvertes en grand. Zoro sortit doucement de lui pour se rengainer avec fermeté jusqu'à ce que leur peau claque doucement et qu'il n'arrache un gémissement guttural de Luffy. Il ricana et réitéra l'action, sachant exactement quelle angle rendait son amant dingue.

\- AH !... HAn ! Gémit fortement Luffy à chaque pénétration.

Zoro se lécha les lèvres, adorant entendre Luffy prendre son pied et s'enfonça avec force.

\- OH ! Oh oui ! Plus fort ! Couina d'une voix suppliante Luffy en envoyant ses hanches à la rencontre du membre l'emplissant.

Zoro grogna et s'exécuta, faisant claquer leurs peau humides. Il avait une main sur la hanche de Luffy qu'il maintenait à genoux sur le lit tandis que son torse était plaqué contre le matelas, parfaitement soumis à ses coups de reins.

\- AH ! Oui ! Comme ça Law... Baise moi ! HAN !...

Zoro ricana en secouant la tête. Luffy était encore à moitié endormit vue ses petits yeux et croyait réellement que Law avait soudainement décidé de le prendre. Il croyait dure comme fer avoir le sexe de Law en lui. Il ne pouvait dire s'il se sentait vexé ou flatté. Mais après tout, c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'ils jouaient à ce petit jeu. Et il aurait par la suite tout le temps de lui apprendre à reconnaître son membre, et ce même s'il n'avait pour indice que son sexe profondément enfouit dans son petit cul serré à damner. Il se pencha donc à l'oreille de Luffy qui avait le regard humide et hagard porté au loin.

\- T'aimes avoir ma queue en toi hein ? Luffy ? Demanda-t-il en essayant d'imiter Law, espérant que Luffy soit suffisamment dans les vapes pour ne pas faire la différence, ce qui sembla être le cas.

\- Ah ! Oui ! Fit piteusement Luffy en tentant de s'empaler sur le membre de Zoro qui s'immobilisa dans ses chères brûlantes de longues secondes et rendit Luffy fébrile.

Celui-ci voulut alors tourner la tête pour voir pourquoi il s'arrêtait mais Zoro l'empêcha de le regarder en enfonçant d'une main son visage dans l'oreiller. Il grogna et dû se faire violence pour rester immobile lorsqu'il sentit Luffy se resserrer autour de lui, son corps fin tremblant de désirs sous lui.

\- Prouve le moi dans ce cas. Fit-il avant de se retirer lentement de Luffy qui craqua aussitôt.

\- Non ! Te retires pas! Reste en moi je t'en supplie Law, j'ai besoin de sentir ta queue en moi ! Fit Luffy d'une voix suppliante, son manque d'articulation témoignant encore de son état de somnolence.

Zoro se redressa et enfonça son membre en Luffy en de puissant coup de reins espacé d'une longue retraite. Il ne se lassait jamais de voir son sexe s'enfouir en Luffy dont il écarta de sa main libre l'une des fesses pour mieux le voir l'engloutir dans son intimité avec gourmandise. Luffy criait de plaisirs à chaque poussé, si forte que la tête du lit heurtait le mur et secouait son corps alors que le sexe en lui butait au plus profond de ses chaires et lui faisait perdre la tête. Law était partout, son odeur était partout mais surtout il était en lui ! Il frémit fortement à cette pensées et sentit son bas ventre se liquéfier. Law était en lui ! Il le prenait enfin !

\- OH OUI ! C'est bon ! HA ! C'est tr-bon, continuOH ! Commença alors à se perdre Luffy, les doigts serrant avec force les draps, les cuisses tremblants sous les assauts. J'vais ! Law!J'vais jouHAN ! Fit-il, se sentant au bord de la jouissance, la prochaine fois que Law enfoncerait sa queue en lui serait la bonne.

\- Vas-y, Grogna Zoro, jouit pour moi Luffy. Ordonna-t-il avant d'enfoncer profondément sa hampe en Luffy qui se cambra violemment en hurlant le prénom du brun et éjacula sur le lit de ce dernier.

Zoro se fit un devoir de continuer à pénétrer Luffy, sa jouissance durant toujours plus longtemps lorsqu'il continuait de s'enfoncer en lui. Puis il se laissa finalement emporter lorsque Luffy s'effondra sur le matelas. Il grogna, fit de très léger déhanchant au plus profond des chaires de son amant et emplit Luffy qu'il entendit gémir doucement d'adoration à la sensation, ce qui ne manquais jamais de faire tressauter son sexe et de jouir encore plus. Exténué, il se retira de Luffy et roula sur le côté. Il respira profondément un bon moment pour reprendre son calme et ouvrit les yeux pour trouver le petit brun endormit à nouveau. Il rit doucement et attira son amant à lui pour le blottir contre son torse. Ils avaient intérêt à changer les draps sinon Law allait les tuer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, se fut Luffy qui était réveillé et Zoro qui était dans les pissenlits. Le petit brun le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne parvenant pas à classer un très récent souvenir très chaud dans la case « rêve » ou « souvenir »... Il finit par hausser des épaules et s'attela à caresser le torse puissant de Zoro. Il adorait sentir ses formes rondes dûs à ses muscles dure comme la pierre et ses formes plus angulaire comme les os de ses hanches, ses clavicules saillantes, ses grandes mains puissantes... Il adorait entendre le son de leur peau frotter tranquillement l'une contre l'autre, sa chaleur, son odeur... Il ne se lassait jamais. Il écouta cette douce symphonie jusqu'à ce qu'un soudain grognement ne résonne et il remarqua qu'il venait de passer la main sur l'un des tétons de Zoro. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres et il pinça sauvagement le petit bout de chaire, faisant beugler le sabreur qui se cambra comme un arc.

\- Luffy ! Cria Zoro.

\- Shi shi shi ! Rit le petit brun qui se mit à califourchon sur son amant qui ce fit plaquer contre le matelas, éjectant brutalement l'air de ses poumons. Je veux jouer au cowboy !

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?! Éructa Zoro qui n'était pas du tout prêt pour un deuxième round.

\- Évidemment maintenant, pas dans 107 ans crétin ! Railla Luffy en se saisissant du membre de Zoro d'une poigne bien trop ferme pour son état.

\- Tu veux m'émasculer ou quoi ?! S'égosilla-t-il.

\- T'éma-quoi ? Baragouina Luffy.

\- Vivement qu'on mette le grappin sur Law, qu'il m'aide à gérer ta libido tout aussi monstrueuse que ta force... Gémit plaintivement Zoro.

À suivre ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Trois barges !**

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Aujourd'hui Zoro récupérait enfin les clefs de la maison. Mais c'était également aujourd'hui que Law était sensé aller à un rendez-vous avec son agence immobilière pour trouver un appartement... Il avait encore à remplir les derniers papiers alors il ne pouvait pas se charger de Law, Luffy était celui qui irait le chercher et Zoro ne se faisait de soucis car une fois qu'il décidait de faire quelque chose, rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter le petit brun.. Même pas Law...

Après les cours, Law se rendit à l'agence mais au moment de saisir la poignée pour entrer, une main empoigna fermement son poignet. Law écarquilla les yeux en remarquant que cette personne était nul autre que Luffy... Luffy qui portait des lunettes de soleil carré. Il avait même revêtu un jean usée, et un t-shirt collant à son torse musclé... Luffy s'était déguisé, se rendit alors compte Law. Et lorsque Luffy se déguisait, ça voulait dire qu'il était entrain sur le point de faire une connerie !

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Law de sa voix rauque.

\- Je suis venu récupérer le paquet. Fit Luffy en rehaussant ses lunettes sur le nez de façon malicieuse.

\- Le paquet ? Répéta Law en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouep.

Et sur ce, Luffy tira fortement sur son bras, le traînant derrière lui. Law s'invectiva et tenta de se libérer mais le petit brun avait une force de monstre !

\- Luffy ! J'ai rendez-vous !

\- Plus maintenant. Rétorqua le petit brun qui se dirigeait vers une belle voiture d'un rouge criat. Monte. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Me forte pas à te monter ! S'agaça Luffy avant de s'immobiliser soudainement... Pas que je ne voudrais pas te monter mais ici on est en public alors, ou peut être ce serait possible dans la voiture ?

\- Mais de quoi tu causes ? S'égosilla Law qui parvint à reprendre son bras maintenant que Luffy était perdu dans ses réflexions détraquées.

\- T'as raison, chaque chose en son temps. Se reprit le petit brun. Monte dans cette voiture !

Law tenta de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais s'était mal connaître Luffy qui parvient en un rien de temps à le chopper pour le traîner et le jeter à l'arrière de la voiture. Il alla ensuite rapidement se mettre au volant et activa la fermeture centralisé pour empêcher son paquet de s'enfuir. Il démarra et passa la première sous les yeux exorbités de Law.

\- Depuis quand tu sais conduire toi ? Fit le grand brun qui frémit en voyant le sourire carnassier de Luffy dans le rétroviseur.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que je sais faire. Rit-il avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues.

Law s'accrocha au siège et ravala ses protestations, il était inutile d'essayer de décourager Luffy une fois qu'il était partit dans ses délires...

\- Luffy ! Fait attention au petit vieux, le petit vieux ! Hurla-t-il avant qu'il ne soit envoyé violemment dinguer conte la portière de la voiture.

\- Pourquoi il regarde pas avant de traverser aussi ! Leur capacité cognitive est aussi lente que leur jambes pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils ne risquent pas d'avoir le temps de traverser ?! Vociféra Luffy en accélérant comme un dingue.

\- Capacité cognitive ? Répéta Law en parvenant difficilement à se mettre sur le siège passager. Où est ce que tu as appris des termes pareils ?

\- Shi shi shi, sûrement toi crétin.

\- … Comme quoi... Souffla Law. Où as tu appris à conduire ?

Luffy le regarda, un peu trop longuement vue qu'il avait un volant entre les mains et regarda à nouveau la routes quelques secondes plus tard... sans répondre...

\- D'accord... Fit Law en plissant les yeux sur Luffy.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'un jour il lui tire tous les vers du nez ! Luffy était bien trop cachottier... En tout cas il était certain que Luffy n'avait pas appris à conduire comme la plus part des gens. Il roulait bien trop vite et bien trop n'importe comment.

\- C'est rouge Luffy.

\- Ah ouais. Fit-il en pilant.

Law gémit, sa ceinture de sécurité s'enfonçant dans son torse. Luffy était une vraie brute ! S'il continuait comme ça, ils feraient des tonneaux d'ici peu. Law décida donc d'ouvrir les portes et de déboucler sa ceinture pour se faire la malle.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ? Demanda Luffy qui le tenait par l'arrière de son jean tandis qu'une de ses jambes était déjà au sol.

\- La place du mort, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Sourit sarcastiquement Law.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en sortir si tu t'enfuis ?

Law leva un sourcil. C'était qu'il devenait féroce lui !

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment me faire peur ? Rétorqua-t-il, n'étant en aucun cas du genre à se laisser intimider.

Il parvint à s'arracher à Luffy, laborieusement mais il réussit mais faillit se vautrer au sol et ne se rattrapa qu'à l'aide de ses mains avant qu'il ne détale comme un lapin.

\- Revient ici Law !

Mais celui-ci entama une course effrénée dans la ville. Il tourna, bifurqua et se faufila parmi les gens pour semer Luffy. Et malgré qu'il soit grand, Luffy était bien plus rapide et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ce dernier se jetait sur son dos et le taclait au sol dans un cri de guerre victorieux. Law observa son ombre, juste au dessus de lui, avec sidération. Luffy levait les poings en l'air et gigotait au dessus de lui de façon très, très étrange. Puis il le vit sortir quelque chose de la poche de son jean et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir, Luffy lui collait les mains dans le dos et les ligotait.

\- Luffy ! Arrête de déconner !

\- Je t'avais prévenu.

Zoro se trouvait sur les lieux, arpentait la maison avec une profonde satisfaction. Luffy et Law allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre maintenant. Le son caractéristique du dérapage d'une voiture sur le gravier à l'entrée de la maison l'alerta. Il s'empressa de se rendre dehors et hallucina en voyant Luffy sortir Law des banquettes arrières pour le hisser ensuite sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est ce que … Marmonna le vert en voyant que Law avait les mains liées dans son dos et gesticulait comme un beau diable tandis que Luffy rigolait à gorge déployée.

\- Repose-moi maintenant Luffy ! Hurla Law qui tentait de rouler pour que l'autre brun l'échappe.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel Luffy ? Demanda Zoro lorsqu'il fut en face de son ami qui tenait fermement Law dont il avait une vue idéal sur le postérieur...

\- Zoro ?! Toi aussi t'es dans le coup ? Vociféra Law en donnant à l'aveuglette un coup de pied à Zoro qui l'évita de justesse. Vous êtes totalement malade tout les deux !

\- Il ne voulait pas me suivre, alors je l'ai embarqué de force. Fit Luffy en haussant son épaule libre.

\- Sérieux Luffy... S'exaspéra Zoro en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Luffy. Il nous le fallait ici alors je l'ai emmené !

\- Mais d'ailleurs, fit Zoro en se penchant pour regarder la voiture derrière eux, depuis quand tu conduis ?

\- Bah depuis que j'ai l'âge. Fit Luffy.

\- Mais t'as le permit ?

\- Ça, Je suis sûr que non ! Fit Law. Il conduit comme un malade ! J'aurais même préféré monter avec toi et même sur ta moto Zoro alors c'est pour dire !

\- Tant que ça ? Rit le vert en s'approchant de Law pour le saisir par les hanches, le hisser de l'épaule de Luffy et le poser par terre.

\- Où on est ? Demanda Law en se tournant. Qu'est ce que vous manigancez ? Vous savez que c'est illégal de kidnapper les gens ! Même ceux qu'on connaît !

\- … Mouais. Fit Zoro avant de passer un bras derrière les épaules de Law pour le faire avancer et gravir les marches menant à la porte d'entrée.

\- Bon, vous allez au moins me détacher ? Grogna Law. Je suis sûr que les flics vont pas tarder vue comme Luffy est doué en kidnapping. Railla-t-il en faisant les yeux noir à petit brun qui ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention et entra dans la maison en hurlant de joie.

\- La cuisine est où Zoro ? Cria-t-il alors qu'il grimpait sur le canapé en cuir d'un salon immense.

\- Sur ta gauche. Fit le vert.

\- C'est quoi ce délire Zoro ? Demanda Law qui avait cesser de tirer sur ses poignets.

\- Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. Fit-il en tirant le brun tandis que l'autre s'esclaffait dans la cuisine.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Law mais Zoro ne lui répondit pas et lui fit gravir des escaliers en bois.

Ils empruntèrent un long couloir, à droite se trouvait trois portes et sur la gauche une unique porte sur tout la surface. Ils prirent celle-ci et Law écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui se déployait une immense bibliothèque, une dizaine d'étagères contenaient des centaines de livres. Il y avait un immense bureau accompagné d'un fauteuil en cuir qui devait être sacrément confortable. Il y avait aussi un long divan qui serait parfait pour une sieste après de longues heures de révision, il y avait déjà un plaid sur le dossier d'ailleurs... De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière. La pièce avaient un style ancien qui ne le charmait que davantage encore... Mais pourquoi Zoro lui montrait ça ? Il se tourna vers lui avec des questions plein la tête et ce dernier afficha un sourire ravit.

\- T'aimes hein ? Demanda-t-il malgré qu'il sache déjà la réponse.

\- Heu... Oui mais... Fit d'un ton perplexe Law.

\- Et bien tu pourras travailler ici maintenant !

\- Quoi ?! S'époumona le brun.

\- C'est tout près de ton école et même de ton hôpital ! C'était les premiers critères que j'ai regardé ! Fit Zoro avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Law, touché. Mais... Tu veux dire que...

\- C'est notre maison Law ! S'exclama soudainement Luffy sortit de nul part et qui lui sauta dessus en riant comme un bien heureux. Wow ! C'est trop chouette ici !

\- Notre maison … Répéta avec incompréhension Law qui se retourna brutalement. Je sais que je voulais déménager, mais je voulais vivre seul !

Ceci jeta un froid, Luffy perdit aussitôt son sourire et Zoro resta aussi impassible qu'une roche.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la maison ? Demanda d'une petit voix le brun.

\- Quoi ? Si... Là n'est pas la question je l'ai dit je devais...  
\- Vivre seul oui. Le coupa Zoro d'un ton sec.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment plus de nous ? Fit Luffy avec peine.

\- Bien sûr que si, je vous adore mais la colloc ne marche pas ! S'exclama Law en se remettant à tirer sur ses poignets avec agacement. C'est comme ça, ensemble dans un même habitat, on fait pas bon ménage, on a des personnalité trop différentes ! Enfin... J'ai une personnalité trop différente des vôtres. Reprit-il plus bas.

\- C'est des conneries ! Grogna Zoro en s'approchant soudainement de Law qui se recula jusqu'à heurter le bureau. Il est normal que tu ais besoin de calme pour étudier, et ici tu serras au calme !

Law soupira fortement. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire une séparation ! Il se verrait certes moins souvent mais au moins lorsqu'ils se verraient ce ne serra pas pour se gueuler dessus !

\- Je ne comprend pas. Fit Law avant de grimacer de douleur, les liens commençant à lui brûler les poignets. Pourquoi vous faîtes tout pour me garder ?

\- Parce qu'on t'aime crétin ! Répondit Luffy en se plaçant à côté de Zoro.

\- Oui, moi aussi mais...

Law fut coupé par Zoro qui s'approcha soudainement de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs deux torses se touchent tandis qu'il passait ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps. Zoro était bien trop proche de lui, il sentait déjà ses reins se réchauffer mais le vert était affairé à détacher ses mains alors il n'allait pas protester. Cependant, lorsque ses mains furent libres, Zoro resta toujours aussi proche de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore celui-là ?! Il allait lui poser la question lorsqu'il vit que Zoro se penchait lentement vers son cou. Il se saisit de son bras en vue de l'arrêter mais déjà le souffle chaud du vert le faisait frissonner.

\- Zoro ! Prévint-il d'un ton menaçant, menace qui se termina en supplique lorsque le vert déposa ses lèvres dans son cou qu'il commença à couvrir de baisé tendre. Qu'est ce que Hun...

C'était bon. Il avait toujours aimé se faire embrasser dans le cou, il trouvait ça terriblement sensuelle et intime à la fois, ça ne manquait jamais de le faire haleter d'un plaisir coulant langoureusement le long de son dos. Zoro posa ensuite sa main sur sa hanche tandis que ses lèvres remontaient juste derrière son oreille qu'il finit par mordre doucement. Ça aussi il aimait ! Il laissa un fin gémissement passer ses lèvres et entendit un grognement à derrière Zoro. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard noir de Luffy.

\- Arrête, Zoro. Parvint-il à se reprendre et même à repousser Zoro qui le regarda avec agacement.

Cependant l'attention de Law était maintenant portée sur Luffy. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun restait sagement à observer alors que Zoro lui faisait ce genre de chose... Et pire, il était tranquillement assied sur le divan à les observer avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres tandis qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière avec excitation... Aimait-il voir son mec avoir des relations avec d'autres ? Avec Luffy, tout était possible.

\- Qu'y a t-il ? Le sortit Zoro de ses pensées.

\- Et Luffy ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne comprenait pas de travers.

\- Ouais ! S'exclama d'ailleurs celui-ci en sautant du divan. À mon tour !

\- Comment ça à ton tour ? Murmura Law avant que le petit brun ne se jette sur lui.

Law écarquilla les yeux en voyant le petit brun bondir du sol et fut brutalement repoussé contre le bureau. Luffy était habilement parvenu à se jucher dessus, ses genoux encrés de chaque côté de sa taille. Deux mains s'attachèrent à sa nuque et des lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Luffy léchait déjà ses lèvres qu'il tentait d'investir avec insistance. Law grogna et saisit les épaules du petit brun pour le reculer de lui mais Luffy avait une poigne de fer sur sa nuque et s'assied même sur ses hanches. Law ne put empêcher un gémissement de passer ses lèvres lorsque le brun commença à se déhancher doucement contre lui et Luffy en profita pour plonger sa langue en lui. Des frissons parcoururent son corps et ses mains ne tentèrent soudainement plus de le repousser mais de l'attirer à lui. Inéluctablement emporté par le désir naissant en lui, il passa son autre main le long du dos de Luffy en participant avec entrain au baisé. Ils se mordaient les lèvres avec gourmandise, haletant, puis mêlaient leur langue avec fébrilité. Law glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Luffy et caressa le creux de ses reins.

\- Hunnn... Grogna longuement Luffy contre ses lèvres en frottant son bassin contre Law avec encore plus d'insistance.

Law sourit et griffa les reins de Luffy qui rejeta la tête et gémit fortement.

\- C'est ici ton point sensible toi hein ? Susurra-t-il dans l'oreille du petit brun qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux de Law et hocha du chef en gémissant doucement.

\- Tu veux savoir celui de Zoro ? Demanda Luffy qui arborait maintenant un sourire malicieux. Tu verras, c'est surprenant shi shi shi ! Rit Luffy avant de caresser du bout du nez le cou de Law qu'il sentit frémit contre lui avec délice. Ce grand méchant nounours adore qu'on lui mmhp !

\- Tais toi Luffy. Ordonna Zoro qui avait maintenant une main contre la bouche de Luffy et celui-ci rit en saisissant la main sur son visage qu'il retira en rejetant la tête en arrière pour regarder Zoro dans les yeux.

\- Il le découvrira de toute façon. Sourit Luffy avec malice.

\- Aurais-tu honte de ton point faible ? Ricana Law qui sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire limite sadique.

Et ceci ne sembla guère plaire à Zoro puisque il tira soudainement Luffy en arrière, l'envoyant rouler au sol et saisit Law à la gorge pour le plaquer contre le bureau. Cependant ceci n'impressionna en aucun Law qui continua de rire. Zoro se força alors un passage entre ses cuisses et se pencha sur lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Il resserra sa prise sur le cou de Law qu'il sentit frémir à son plus grand plaisir.

\- Peut être même apprécierais tu que je t'étrangle tout en m'enfonçant en toi ? Qu'en penses tu Law ? Demanda Zoro avec un sourire en coin, sentant une érection de plus en plus prononcée contre lui. En tout cas, j'adorerais te voir suffoquer de plaisirs sous mes coups de reins moi.

Zoro sentit le désirs chauffer son bas ventre lorsque Law se cambra contre lui en saisissant fébrilement la main l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Zoro se mordit les lèvres en observant avidement les yeux mi-clos du brun, le tremblements de ses lèvres, ses fins gémissements étranglés, sa façon de se contorsionner sous lui et sa main tirant fermement sur son t-shirt pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais essayé. Souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Ça te tente ? Demanda avec sérieux Zoro.

\- Avec toi ? Fit d'un ton sarcastique Law. Tu vas me tuer par accident !

\- Moi je sais faire. Fit contre toute attente Luffy.

Il était maintenant assied en tailleur sur le bureau, juste à côté d'eux sans que Law ni Zoro ne l'aient remarqué. Il tenait son visage dans la paume de sa main et était accoudé sur son genoux. Un sourire rêveur jouait sur ses fines lèvres tandis qu'il les dévorait les yeux.

\- Comment ça tu sais faire ? Demandèrent en même temps les deux autres avec étonnement.

\- J'ai appris ! S'exclama joyeusement Luffy.

\- Mais où as-tu appris à étrangler les gens ? Fit Law en haussant un sourcil tandis qu'il sentait la main autour de son cou glisser contre son torse.

\- Dans la rue ! Fit Luffy qui s'appuya sur ses mains pour s'approcher d'eux. Vous avez appris à vous battre en école, moi c'était dans la rue shi shi shi. Rit-il en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Law. Je sais exactement quand arrêter Law, tu vas adorer. Fit-il en tirant doucement sur les cheveux du brun qui le fixait intensément en se léchant fébrilement les lèvres. Imagine, susurra Luffy tandis que Zoro caressait le cou de Law qui gémissait doucement. Moi derrière toi, mes mains autour de toi, fit-il en descendant son autre main le long de son torse jusqu'à son entre-jambe qu'il empoigna fermement, faisant se cambrer Law que Zoro dévorait des yeux. Et Zoro en toi, fit-il dans son oreille, entrain de te prendre avec toujours plus d'ardeur.

Law jura fébrilement. Comment ce sale môme pouvait parler de la sorte ? Lui dire de telles choses sans même rougir ? … Il trouvait ça bizarre comme terriblement excitant.

\- Ah ouais ? Un plan à trois alors ? Grogna Law qui saisit soudainement la nuque de Luffy pour abaisser sa tête et l'embrasser tandis que ses jambes se relevaient et ceinturait Zoro contre lui. Ça me dit bien, faut une première fois à tout comme on dit mais je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais Luffy. Fit-il.

\- … Comment ça une première fois à tout ? Releva Zoro en cessant de caresser son cou.

\- Bien sûr que je veux le faire avec toi ! S'exclama Luffy en se redressant brutalement à son tour.

\- Et bien... Je pensais pas, après tout vous êtes ensemble tout les deux. Fit Law qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous deux paires de yeux le scrutant sans vergogne.

\- On est ensemble oui mais...

\- Mais on a déjà fait un truc à trois. Coupa Zoro qui fixait Law avec suspicion maintenant.

\- Quoi ?! S'étonna Law avant qu'il ne rit. Je le saurais.

\- Si c'est vrai ! J'ai même réussit à te faire tomber dans les pommes avec ma bouche ! S'exclama joyeusement Luffy.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu...

\- Il t'as fait une pipe d'enfer. Acquiesça Zoro avec un regard grave.

\- Une pipe ?

\- Oui ! S'agaça Zoro. Il t'as sucé et t'as aimé. Beaucoup aimé.

\- …

\- Il y a trois semaines environs, on est allé boire au bar au coin de la rue, juste après la fin de tes exams, tu te souviens ? Demanda Zoro.

\- Oui... Répondit Law en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Et tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'on soit rentré ? Demanda Zoro.

\- … Heu... Non... Souffla Law.

\- Et bien maintenant tu sais.

Law resta complètement stupéfait une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de se reprendre et de se rasseoir sur le bureau. Zoro était toujours entre ses jambes, les mains appuyées sur le bureau et de chaque côté de ses cuisses tandis que Luffy était toujours en tailleur à sa gauche, tout près de lui.

\- Donc... Ce soir là... On a... Tous les trois on a...

\- Baisé ? Compléta Luffy avec un grand sourire. Si seulement... Soupira-t-il de dépit.

\- Non, tu étais trop bourré et crevé pour ça. Fit Zoro avant de saisir les poignets de Law puis de se reculer en tirant le brun à lui. Mais tu as adoré ce qu'on t'as fait. Susurra Zoro dans l'oreille du brun qui frémit.

\- Vraiment ? Dommage que je ne m'en souvienne pas. Se lamenta Law.

\- On peut essayer de te rafraîchir la mémoire, hein Luffy ? Proposa alors Zoro.

\- Ah bah ouais ! Carrément ! S'exclama Luffy qui sauta au sol.

\- Ça te dit ? Souffla Zoro à Law qui se lécha les lèvres avant d'hocher doucement de la tête.

Zoro sourit et saisit le bas du sweet du brun qui leva les bras lorsqu'il le lui retira. Il glissa ensuite une main dans sa nuque et lui ravit les lèvres tout en caressant son torse de son autre main. Law grogna de plaisirs dans le baisé en glissant l'une de ses mains sous le haut de Zoro pour sentir sa peau et il sourit contre ses lèvres en sentant son dos terriblement musclé sous sa main. Il hoqueta et gémit longuement contre les lèvres de Zoro tout en saisissant le poignet de Luffy qu'il pouvait sentir tout contre son dos entrain de masser son entre-jambe à travers son jean.

\- T'es dure Law. Ronronna Luffy avant de mâchouiller sa nuque.

\- Sans déc. Railla-t-il avant de se tourner pour s'emparer des lèvres de Luffy qui gémit de plaisirs en s'agrippant à lui de tout son corps.

Et pendant qu'ils se bécotaient passionnément, Zoro les poussa à travers la maison jusque dans leur chambre à couché, secouant la tête, amusé. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils étaient tous torse nu et avec leur jean ouvert sur leur boxer, s'étant effeuillé durant le trajet. Zoro s'assied sur le lit puis tira sur le jean de Law pour le faire s'asseoir également tandis que Luffy était accroché à Law comme une pieuvre et riait bêtement entre chaque baisé. Law sourit puis s'empara des lèvres de Luffy qui le laissa passer sa langue entre ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Zoro sourit en coin et se recula pour profiter de la scène. Law avait une main dans les cheveux fou de Luffy afin d'approfondir le baiser tandis que Luffy avait maintenant la main dans son boxer et pompait doucement son membre. Zoro adorait entendre les gémissements de ses deux hommes, voir comment Law se cambrait sensuellement contre Luffy tout en dévorant ses lèvres... Il ne teint guère longtemps face à la tentation incarné et se rapprocha de ses deux hommes pour participer.

\- Ah ! Gémit Law lorsque Zoro prit à pleine main ses pectoraux en plaquant son membre dure contre ses délicieuses fesses toujours recouverte de son jean malheureusement...

Zoro sourit dans le cou du brun et retira le reste de ses vêtements avec empressement, il avait déjà attendu bien trop longtemps pour pouvoir le voir nu et une fois seulement, était loin d'être suffisant pour assouvir son désirs pour Law. Loin de là. Il jura fébrilement et saisit Law par les hanches pour le plaquer contre lui afin de lui faire pleinement sentir son désir pour lui.

\- Hey ! S'outra alors Luffy qui avait maintenant la main coincée entre leur deux bassins.

\- Désolé. Rit Zoro en se rendant compte qu'il avait en faîte saisit les hanches de Luffy. Mais ne t'en fais pas, sourit-il en se penchant par dessus l'épaule de Law pour embrasser la moue boudeuse de Luffy, tu vas pouvoir profiter de lui autant que tu le voudras.

\- C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Luffy en sautillant de joie.

\- Évidemment. Sourit Zoro avant de tourner son attention vers Law qui les regardait discuter avec consternation.

\- Vous savez pourtant que j'ai horreur de ça quand vous parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Fit-il d'un ton rêche mais qu'y fit sourire les deux autres.

Dans un ricanement, Zoro tira Law en le tournant pour le jeter contre le lit. Le brun s'échoua sur le matelas dans un petit rebond et la seconde d'après Luffy était à califourchon sur lui et se déhanchait sensuellement contre son membre dure en se léchant obscènement les lèvres et Law fut encore une fois sidéré de voir ce petit brun idiot l'allumer de la sorte. Puis il sourit en coin et se redressa pour plonger ses lèvres dans le cou de Luffy.

\- Hunnn … Gémit longuement celui-ci en plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux de Law qui embrassa sa clavicule puis descendit sur son torse tandis que ses mains glissait sur ses reins. Han ! Oh ouais ! Fit Luffy en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Le toucher au niveau des reins lui avait toujours fait perdre le contrôle, ses hanches se lançaient en avant en quête de friction et une onde de chaleur ravageait délicieusement son corps. Il expira fébrilement en se frottant à Law qui agrippa soudainement son jean pour le baisser jusqu'en dessous de ses fesses tout en lui dévorant les lèvres. Luffy grogna contre ses lèvres en retirant laborieusement son jean, les mains de Law ne l'aidant guère étant donné qu'il semblait incapable d'arrêter de le caresser dans le processus.

\- Je te veux en moi Law. Souffla fébrilement Luffy contre ses lèvres, le front contre celui de Law qui le dévorait des yeux. Et toi ?

Law frémit de part en part, ses yeux braqués dans ceux de Luffy qui se mordait les lèvres mais pas à cause du désir mais de l'inquiétude cette fois. Redoutait-il réellement qui le rejette ? Qui serait bien assez fou pour le rejeter ? Il prit en coupe le visage du petit brun et déposa un baisé chaste mais appuyé sur les fines lèvres.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie. Souffla-t-il en caressant ses pommettes.

Luffy sourit et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Law en se déhanchant contre son membre dure dans un râle de plaisirs.

\- Law... Gémit-il, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le dos du brun qui pris à pleine main ses fesses pour accentuer la friction entre leur deux corps.

Luffy enfouit son visage dans le cou de Law en respirant laborieusement, ses hanches se mouvant d'elles même. Il aimait tellement Law, même lorsqu'il devenait insupportable à l'approche de ses examens, même lorsqu'il s'énervait contre lui parce qu'il avait fait un carnage dans l'appartement. Il rêvait de pouvoir le faire avec lui depuis des mois maintenant et sentir ses mains sur sa peau nue, son souffle chaud dans son cou et surtout son sexe dure contre le sien et bien sur en lui.

\- Law... Gémit-il à nouveau en frottant ses lèvres contre les siennes, à deux doigts de dire les trois petits mots, l'émotion l'empêchant presque de penser clairement.

\- Oui ? Demanda d'une voix grave celui-ci, sa main descendant sur l'une des fesses de Luffy, deux de ses doigts appuyant contre son entrée.

\- Ah ! Gémit Luffy en se fondant dans le torse de Law.

Celui-ci passa son autre bras en travers du dos de Luffy pour le garder tout contre lui, appréciant sa chaleur et son odeur à un niveau insoupçonnable. Il sentit soudainement un liquide froid couler sur ses doigts et releva les yeux pour voir que Zoro faisait couler du lubrifiant tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. Law hésita entre sourire ou lever les yeux au ciel mais opta finalement pour embrasser tendrement le cou de Luffy.

\- Oh oui, vas-y. Ronronna-t-il en sentant les doigts du brun frotter doucement contre son entrée avec délice, lui procurant des ondes de chaleurs dans les reins.

Law jura, fébrile de voir avec quel enthousiasme Luffy se donnait à lui et, dans un sombre saut, enfonça deux doigts en Luffy. Il allait pour se fondre en excuse mais fut coupé court par le gémissement guttural du petit brun qui se mit à trembler entre ses mains. Law fut totalement subjugué par cette découverte et enfonça lentement et profondément ses doigts en Luffy qui l'accueillit en lui sans montrer une once d'inconfort, bien au contraire, il pouvait le sentir se resserrer autour de lui avec excitation... Il releva son regard sur Zoro qui était toujours assied juste devant lui et les dévorait du regard. Sûr qu'il était responsable de la « flexibilité » de Luffy. Il n'osa même pas imaginer comment il pouvait l'avoir habitué à ce point à ce genre d'activité et ressentit une pique de jalousie. Dire que Zoro avait eut Luffy rien que pour lui durant tout ce temps... Il plongea en troisième doigt en Luffy qui se cambra en gémissant fortement, ses doigts tirant fébrilement ses cheveux.

\- Prend moi Law, j't'en pris. Supplia fébrilement Luffy en s'empalant sur les doigts du brun.

\- Viens là. Grogna-t-il en appuyant dans le creux des reins de Luffy qui se dressa sur ses genoux.

Law fit plusieurs mouvements de vas et viens en Luffy, s'assurant qu'il soit bien étiré puis retira ses doigts, soutirant un gémissement frustré au petit brun qui sentit Law sourire contre ses lèvres. Puis Law fit glisser sa main sur la hanche de Luffy tandis que son autre main positionnait son membre contre l'entrée de Luffy qu'il sentit trembler.

\- Prêt ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Et comment ! Rit Luffy, ce qui fit sourire Law qui commença alors à appuyer doucement sur la hanche de Luffy pour le faire s 'asseoir sur son membre.

Luffy expira fébrilement en rejetant la tête, l'une de ses mains s'agrippant solidement à la nuque du brun tandis qu'il savourait la sensation tant désiré de Law entrain de s'enfoncer en lui, dans la zone la plus sensible et intime de son anatomie. Il avait de nombreuses fois accueillit Zoro en lui et à chaque fois il avait pris un plaisirs fou et avoir Law en lui était sensiblement la même chose comme totalement différent. Il se mordit les lèvres, ne pouvant empêcher un gémissement de les passer lorsqu'il sentit Law buter au plus profond de lui, des ondes de chaleurs explosant dans son bas ventre et lui brouillant l'esprit. Il commença à haleter, le visage enfouit dans le cou de Law, ses doigts s'enfonçant fébrilement dans son dos.

\- Luffy. Appela doucement Law en tournant la tête vers ce dernier pour l'inciter à le regarder. Ça vas ?

\- Hun. Acquiesça celui-ci avec un sourire béa... Zoro est plus gros mais je te sent bien plus profondément en moi et c'est... C'est incroyable ! S'exalta Luffy avant de grogner en se déhanchant lentement sur Law qu'il embrassa sensuellement. J'suis tellement heureux bordel. Sourit-il, faisant grogner Law d'excitation.

Celui-ci saisit plus fermement les hanches du brun avec lequel il mêlait fiévreusement sa langue, adorant les gémissement de plaisirs qu'il suscitait en lui. Il s'apprêtait à soulever Luffy pour lui arracher cette fois des cris de plaisirs qu'il espérait serait gutturaux, ses mains se faisant tremblantes sur sa peau brûlante à l'idée de lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Cependant Zoro sembla finalement vouloir prendre part et plaça une main dans le cou de Law qui ne manqua pas de frémir et le regarda s'installer derrière lui. Zoro passa son bras entre son corps et celui de Luffy, empoigna sa hanche opposée tandis que son autre bras passait derrière le dos de Luffy.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Law après avoir rompu à contre cœur le baiser avec Luffy.

Zoro ne répondit rien et les souleva, les faisant grogner et râler tous les deux. Les deux bruns se retrouvèrent sur Zoro avec un air courroucé, Law adossé à son torse.

\- Lève ta jambe Law. Fit le vert dans l'oreille de brun qui sembla avoir une réponse acerbe mais s'exécuta tout de même. Peux tu patienter Luffy ?

\- Hun. Acquiesça le petit brun en hochant du chef avant d'aller enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de Law.

Il avait maintenant les bras enroulés autour de Law, comme s'il avait peur que ce dernier ne s'envole soudainement loin de lui. Law sentit une main se faufiler sous sa cuisse puis remonter, certainement pour caresser le postérieur de Luffy vue comme ce dernier ronronna dans son cou puis il sentit des doigts sur son sexe, pile là où il s'enfouissait en Luffy, soutirant des gémissements fébriles au deux bruns qui firent ricaner cet idiot vert. Puis il descendit encore plus bas, malaxa doucement ses bourses, se rendant compte que les doigts de Zoro étaient couvert de lubrifiant. Il compris alors ce que voulait faire le vert et frémit en se calant plus encore contre le torse musclé tout en écartant comme il put ses jambes.

\- Ah... Ne put-il s'empêcher de gémir en sentant Zoro appuyé fermement un doigt contre son intimité. Ça fait longtemps alors vas-y mollo ! Prévint-il en passant son autre main dans la nuque du vert qui sourit dans son cou.

\- Noté. Susurra-t-il dans son oreille avant d'appuyer avec plus d'insistance, jusqu'à ce qu'une première phalange passe le muscle.

Law se tendit pour se détendre la seconde d'après, reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Zoro et se distrait en caressant les reins de Luffy qui reprit soudainement vit et recommença à bouger dans ses bras. Law aurait put croire qu'il s'était endormit, ce qu'il aurait très bien put faire d'ailleurs, mais l'érection toujours aussi dure qu'il arborait prouvait le contraire... Quoi que... Il aurait très bien put s'endormir tout en ayant une érection du rock et une autre en lui... Non... Law l'aurait entendu ronfler... Oui, il l'aurait forcément entendu ronfler.

\- Oh ! S'exclama-t-il lorsque Zoro inséra un deuxième doigts en lui.

Il avait été tellement distrait par Luffy qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que Zoro en était déjà rendu là. Il grogna lorsque Zoro s'aventura plus profondément en lui, frôlant son point sensible. Luffy se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses épaules et le fixa avec un sourire roublard en coin qui ne dit rien de bon à Law et effectivement, celui-ci se resserra soudainement autour de lui.

\- Putain... Grogna-t-il en fermant fortement les yeux.

\- Tu fais ton truc ? Demanda Zoro à Luffy qui rit en faisant de lent mouvement circulaire du bassin. Le fait pas jouir trop tôt. Prévint Zoro qui étirait librement Law avec ses deux doigts maintenant, faisant trembler celui-ci contre lui.

\- T'inquiète, je maîtrise shi shi shi !

\- J'suis juste là hunnn ! Fit avec agacement Law avant de se cambrer lentement mais avec force lorsque Zoro appuya tout aussi lentement contre sa prostate.

\- Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé. Ricana Zoro dans le cou de Law juste avant qu'il n'appuie franchement sur la zone de nerf.

\- HAN ! Crièrent de concert Luffy et Law qui s'était enfoncé dans le même temps en Luffy d'un puissant coup de rein.

\- J'adore. Grogna d'une voix rocailleuse Zoro qui réitéra le mouvement, sentant son sexe tressauter contre les fesses de Law lorsque ce dernier et Luffy gémirent à nouveau avant de fondre sur les lèvres de l'autre avec fougue.

Zoro les dévora des yeux tout en continuant de leurs donner du plaisirs. Dieu qu'il adorait les entendre, les voir se déhancher l'un contre l'autre, s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il ajouta un troisième doigts en Law et s'amusa de le voir se figer en jurant entre ses dents serrées. Luffy recommença à se resserrer autour de lui pour le distraire tout en observant le visage de son brun avec envie. Il avait de nouveau la tête rejeté sur l'épaule de Zoro et gémissait soit d'inconfort soit de plaisirs, la bouche ouverte et les yeux luisants perdu dans le vide tandis que son corps s'arquait sensuellement ou brutalement, dansant avec le plaisirs.

\- Han... C'est bon ça suffit maintenant ! Ordonna soudainement Law en enfonçant ses doigts dans la nuque de Zoro et l'épaule de Luffy qui le regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés. Prend moi Zoro.

Les deux autres sentirent leur souffle se couper dans leur gorge mais très rapidement, les rouages se remirent en route et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils se mirent en mouvement.

\- Tu me veux en toi hein ? Demanda Zoro en retirant ses doigts.

\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'il vient juste de dire. Fit Luffy en fronçant les sourcils avec une mine perplexe.

\- Je sais que c'est ce qu'il a dit, je veux juste l'entendre le dire. Roula des yeux Zoro.

\- Mais tu viens de l'entendre le dire ! Rétorqua Luffy.

\- Et bah je veux l'entendre encore ! S'agaça Zoro tandis que Law soupirait.

\- Oh ! Comme quand tu me demandes de dire quinze fois que j'aime sentir ta queue en moi ? Demanda Luffy avec un grand sourire.

\- … Par exemple oui... Fit avec consternation Zoro tandis que Law levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Je comprend jamais pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'ailleurs, ça se voit que j'aime avoir ta queue en moi pourtant ! Tu fais des trucs stupides parfois quand même Zoro shi shi shi !

\- Ce qu'il faut pas entendre !

\- Dites, si je vous gêne, intervint Law, je m'en vais hein ?

\- Non ! S'exclamèrent aussitôt les deux autres qui oublièrent instantanément leur chamaillerie pour se focaliser sur lui.

\- Dans ce cas arrêtez de vous croire avec une tasse de thé à la main et occupez-vous de moi ! Répliqua Law qui sentit son sourcil tressauter d'agacement lorsque deux regards concupiscent se croisèrent avant de le fixer avec de la malice à l'état pur dans les yeux.

La seconde d'après, Luffy se lovait contre lui tandis que Zoro se positionnait tout en soulevant Law qu'il rabaissa lentement sur son membre. Law se cambra violemment, la bouche grande ouverte dans un gémissement silencieux. Luffy se mordit les lèvres avec envie, ses yeux fixés sur Law à nouveau perdu entre douleurs et plaisirs, ses mains glissants sur le torse tatoué aux muscles contractées par un spasm de plaisirs intoxiquant. Il sentait Law pulser dans ses chaires avec exaltation et vue la tête que faisait Zoro, lui aussi passait un très bon moment. Il entendit d'ailleurs ce dernier grogner de satisfaction et sourit, Zoro grognait toujours de la sorte lorsqu'il était enfin enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde.

\- Il est épais hein ? Demanda Luffy à l'oreille de Law qui expira fébrilement.

\- … Ouais... Souffla Law en mordant doucement le cou de Luffy.

\- Les tétons. Fit soudainement Luffy, ce qui étonna Law qui le regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est son talon d'achille. Fit Luffy en faisant des mouvements peu discret de la tête vers Zoro.

Law fut sidéré que Luffy puisse penser à lui dire un truc pareil à un moment pareil. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour faire de telles choses. Toute fois il sourit, se décala sur le côté, faufila son bras derrière lui et pinça le téton de Zoro dont la réaction ne le déçut pas.

\- AH ! Putain ! Jura le vert en fusillant du regard Luffy.

Puis, il se renfonça d'un coup de hanche vengeur en Law qui perdit pour le coup son sourire roublard et émit un gémissement guttural en rejetant la tête en arrière, s'enfonçant à son tour en Luffy, faisant également gémir ce dernier. Zoro adorait ça !

\- Luffy... Grogna Zoro avec mécontentement.

\- Quoi ? Fit innocemment le petit brun. Law aurait de toute façon finit par le savoir ! T'as pas a avoir honte d'être sensible des tétons tu sais, je trouve ça adorable !

\- C'est sûr, renchérit Law, t'as jamais pensé à les percer ?

\- T'es dingue ! S'époumona Zoro.

\- Mais carrément Law ! S'exclama Luffy tout enthousiaste. Je suis sûr que ça t'irait super bien Zoro !

\- N'importe quoi.

\- En plus tu prendrais encore plus de plaisirs. Rit Law.

\- Bon finit de dire des conneries vous deux. Décréta Zoro qui les poussa soudainement en avant.

Les deux bruns s'exclamèrent et s'injurièrent en se réceptionnant... Luffy état maintenant plaqué au lit par Law qu'il avait sentit bougé en lui avec délice, il commençait cependant à perdre patience, il crevait d'envie de le sentir se mouvoir et finir de marquer sa présence en son sein. Law était lui dans la position du missionnaire sur Luffy tandis que Zoro commençait déjà un lent vas et viens en lui qui se répercuta également sur Luffy.

\- Depuis le temps qu'on en rêve. Grogna Zoro en donnant un coup de reins plus prononcé qui firent gémir de concert les deux autres. Vous êtes superbes putain ! Fit-il avant de plonger le visage dans le cou de Law qu'il mordit.

\- Ah ! Cria celui-ci en s'enfonçant profondément en Luffy qui se cambra violemment.

\- Oh Oui ! Encore Law ! J't'en pris ! Fit d'une voix suppliante le petit brun qui noua ses bras dans le dos de Law.

\- Vas-y, fais le Law. Susurra Zoro dans son cou en caressant ses cuisses jusqu'à passer sur celles de Luffy qui avait les siennes relevées et bien écartées.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Grogna Law qui toute fois s'exécuta.

Il se retira de Luffy, s'empalant dans le même temps sur le membre de Zoro qui écartait ses chaires sans précédent, frottant sa prostate et le faisant fondre de plaisirs. Luffy avait raison, Zoro était épais, il avait déjà eut un homme en lui mais il ne se souvenait pas d'une sensation aussi prononcé. Il aimerait certainement moins la gêne qu'il ressentirait plus tard mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il n'avait absolument aucune raison de se plaindre, c'était parfait. Il se rengaina en Luffy qui fondit à son tour tandis que lui s'exaltait de le sentir autour de lui, si proche. Puis il recommença, se retira de Luffy pour s'empaler sur Zoro avant de s'extirper de Zoro pour s'enfouir en Luffy. Le rythme s'accéléra très vite, le plaisirs l'engloutit rapidement, leur chaleur, leur odeur, leurs chaires en et autour de lui... Il sentait son souffle se faire erratique et sa raison se faire fugace.

Luffy ne cessait maintenant plus de gémir en murmurant leurs noms, les mains agrippées aux draps et la tête renversé en arrière. Zoro n'en menait pas large non plus, d'ailleurs, il se rengaina de son chef en Law soudainement, arrachant un gémissement guttural aux deux bruns. Il resta enfoncé en Law un bon moment, fasciné par l'érotisme dont il était témoin. Luffy et Law était en nage sous lui, leurs cheveux noirs collés à leur peau transpirante, les jambes largement écartées et le souffle court sans compter les gémissements impatients et frustrés. Il remarqua leur main sur sa droite liée, les doigts mêlés et y ajouta la sienne.

\- Prêt ? Demanda Zoro sans même attendre de réponse, envoyant ses hanches avec force.

Le front posé entre les omoplates de Law, il grognait de plaisirs à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait le brun. C'était incroyable, son corps en tremblait presque tandis que ses reins s'élançait encore et encore avec frénésie. À un moment il n'y croyait même plus, ne pensait plus pouvoir un jour avoir ce genre de relation privilégié avec Law. Car peu de personne arrivait à être à ce point intime avec le brun. Une exclamation aux anges de Luffy lui rappela que lui aussi, ne montrait ce visage qu'à très peu de personne. Lui et Law étaient même les seuls à savoir l'expression qu'il faisait lorsqu'il jouissait.

\- Han ! Plus fort ! Gémit Luffy en enfonçant fébrilement ses doigts dans l'épaule de Law qui s'évertua à accéder à sa requête en s'enfonçant en lui en même temps que Zoro se rengainait en lui pour accentuer la sensation. Oh Oui ! Comme çHAn c'est bon ! Fit d'une voix quasi sanglotante Luffy, des larmes de plaisirs humidifiant ses yeux.

\- Luffy aime, fit Zoro dans l'oreille de Law, et toi ? T'aimes ce que je te fais ? Demanda-t-il par plaisirs de l'entendre mais également pour être sûr qu'il aimait réellement ça.

\- Oui. Souffla fébrilement Law qui sentait Luffy se resserrer de plus en plus souvent autour de lui, lui prouvant qu'il était proche de la jouissance, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

\- Vous êtes proches hein ? Demanda de façon rhétorique Zoro. Tu peux jouir en Luffy tu sais Law, depuis le temps qu'il en rêve. Fit-il pour ce dernier, voyant qu'il était bien trop engloutit par le plaisirs, Luffy n'étant plus que gémissements. Et te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu es clean, moi aussi d'ailleurs mais si tu veux que je me retire juste avant, je le ferais.

\- Non c'est bon. Fit difficilement Law en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux verts. Je veux que tu viennes en moi.

Zoro ne put rien contre ça et laissa le plaisirs l'engloutir totalement, ses coups de reins se firent plus sec et profond, leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre, la tête de lit frappant le mur. Luffy fut le premier à craquer. À un coup de rein particulièrement bien placé, il cria en se cambrant brutalement et jouit entre leur deux torse en de violent spasms de plaisirs, le souffle court. Law fut emporté par la jouissance de Luffy qui le serrait si fortement en lui et se déversa dans ses chaires, le faisant couiner d'émerveillement. Zoro continua de le prendre tout du long de sa jouissance et il découvrit qu'il adorait sentir son membre continuer de s'enfoncer en lui inlassablement pour le pousser à bout. Puis il se stoppa net tout au fond de lui et jouit à son tour. Ils restèrent un long moment immobile, à profiter de l'effet avant que Zoro ne se retire aussi délicatement que possible et ne se laisse tomber sur le côté. Law respira profondément, tentant de reprendre son souffle et de se remettre de ses émotions tout en se retirant de Luffy qui ne bougea, lui, pas d'un poil.

Voyant que les deux bruns ne remuait guère, il tira doucement Law à lui pour le dégager totalement de sûr Luffy et le garda contre lui puis il tendit la main vers le visage du petit brun qu'il caressa tendrement. Celui-ci finit par rouvrir les yeux pour le regarder et sourit avant d'aller se coller contre le torse de Law qui passa son bras autour de lui, les doigts mêlés à ceux de Zoro dans le dos de Luffy. Ils restèrent ainsi, les uns contres les autres, nu comme au premier jour à profiter de l'instant.

\- Je me demandais, fit alors Luffy, un couple de trois ça se dit comment ?

\- Trouple. Répondit Law avant de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que l'histoire du threesome c'était des conneries. Fit Zoro dont Law pouvait sentir son souffle dans sa nuque. On veut que tu fasses également partit de notre couple, donc un trouple.

\- Grave ! Renchérit Luffy en frottant son nez contre le torse de Law qui resta figé un instant.

Mais de quoi parlaient ces deux idiots ? Déjà qu'ils étaient à peine supportable en temps normal... Puis les souvenirs de leur étrange comportement lui revinrent en tête. Les « moment tactiles » de plus en plus osé de Luffy, celui-ci allant jusqu'à lui lécher le cou... C'est clair que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait en règle général, même avec le petit brun. Sans oublier les avances de Zoro ou plutôt devrait-il dire, la façon qu'il avait eut de lui faire du rentre dedans... Vue qu'ils étaient en couple et qu'ils les voyaient mal l'être juste pour faire comme les autres, il n'avait pas capté qu'ils étaient tout les deux ouvert au plan B... Mais pas du tout. Lentement, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il aimait cette idée. Il les avait dans la peaux. Il ne voulait ni ne pouvait choisir et les séparer lui aurait fait tout autant de mal en plus. Il déposa un baisé sur les lèvres de Luffy qui sourit comme un bien heureux puis se tourna et en déposa un sur celles de Zoro qui le regarda tendrement en le resserrant contre lui dans ses bras puissants. Il fallait être dingue pour s'engager dans une relation avec ces deux barjots mais il avait toujours sût au fond de lui, qu'il était tout aussi barge qu'eux !


End file.
